El Secreto de Lily Evans
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Lily Evans, también fue adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, y también tuvo secretos. Desde el Más Allá, quiere revelarnos el que nunca se supo. ¿Fue amor, o sólo una obsesión? Tiempo de los Merodeadores. No DH. ¡Reviews por favor! SS&LE.
1. En un intento desesperado

_**Aspectos importantes antes de leer:**_

_-Este fic fue escrito antes de que el séptimo fuera lanzado (ni siquiera en inglés), así que no se adhiere al canon original.  
-En el instante que plasmé la historia en letras, tomé a Bellatrix Black como una estudiante del mismo grado (a sabiendas que era más grande) porque era necesaria y no quería inventar personajes.  
-Alice, por si no lo recuerdan, es la madre de Neville.  
-Quien lea esto, que lo disfrute._

_**-Y,lo más importante: NO RECOMENDADO A ODIADORES DE SEVERUS SNAPE.**_

* * *

**EL SECRETO DE LILY EVANS**

* * *

_**Hola, soy Lily Evans. Sí, la misma Lily Evans que tienen en mente: la madre de Harry Potter, el famoso niño que vivi**__**ó. O "El Elegido", como le llaman actualmente. No crean que me gusta hablar mal de mi hijo, pero me provoca rabia que Rowling piense que sólo él tiene cosas importantes que contar. Pero deben saber que no es el único; gente como yo también tiene secretos. Y MUY SECRETOS. No, no crean que fui lesbiana, si es lo que estaban pensando. Pero sí, debo admitir que… bueno, ¿para qué estoy aquí? O mejor dicho ¿en el más allá?: para narrarles una historia. Y no es una de esas cosas llamadas "fanfictions", sino una historia de verdad, que la malvada de Rowling no quiso meter en los libros de mi hijo. Tan egoísta… En fin. Espero que lean, escuchen o vean lo que les cuento, y que logren comprender lo que es estar confundida, y lo que hace el destino para borrar a una persona de tu cabeza y decidirte por otra que vale la **__**pena.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Primero: En un intento desesperado… ¿uno hace cualquier cosa?**

-

La fría luz de otoño penetró por un resquicio de la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara. Los ojos de la muchacha temblaron levemente, mas no se abrieron de inmediato. Se giró un poco entre las mantas, medio despierta, pero el cantar agudo de los pajarillos le hizo reincorporarse.

Una Lily Evans muy desgreñada miró a su alrededor con sus impactantes ojos verdes entrecerrados, intentando distinguir su entorno. Pudo divisar la amplia sonrisa de su mejor amiga Alice, quien dormía plácidamente.

"_Por esa cara, quizá estés soñando con Frank Longbottom" _pensó rascándose la cabeza.

Abrió más los ojos, y vio que las demás, Annika, Meredith y Kanel, babeaban y balbuceaban entre sueños con todas las ganas.

— Hum… —farfulló mirando la hora. ¡Pero qué temprano era! Recién el reloj marcaba las siete y media. No obstante, ya se había despertado, y una vez que lo hacía, no podía volver a dormir; era lo que siempre le sucedía.

Estiró abiertamente los brazos, se dio una ducha, y bajó de la torre de Gryffindor, para ir a desayunar. El estómago le rugía.

Ese, por fin, era un día de descanso. Un día sábado, del que no tendría que preocuparse por deberes (ya los había hecho todos el día anterior) y recordó que recién estaban a cuatro de octubre de 1977, y todavía no comenzaba lo peor en cuanto a las clases, que en un tiempo más, se pondrían verdaderamente pesadas.

Y al parecer, en su transcurso de las escaleras, todo iba bien: sin estudiantes correteando en los pasillos, ni chiquillos lanzándose discos mordedores, o como se llamen esas porquerías. Era el día perfecto. O lo era, hasta que chocó con alguien a la vuelta de la esquina del pasillo del tercer piso, a las ocho con tres minutos de la mañana. Y ese alguien, era nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape, el Slytherin amargado.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas, Evans! — le espetó el muchacho de muy malas pulgas, mientras los libros que llevaba en los brazos se le caían estrepitosamente al piso.

Lily, que iba algo distraída y sin ganas de pelear, se limitó a susurrar "lo siento" y a agacharse para recogerle los libros, pero…

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que recojas mis libros?

—Bueno — rezongó Lily comenzando a sentir la picazón del bichito de la ira — creo que son modales, Quejicus. En fin, para qué te hablo de modales, si dudo que sepas lo que son.

Snape arrugó el entrecejo aún más, abriendo más las aletas de su protuberante nariz.

— No voy a aceptar imitaciones de los insultos de Potter, maldita sangre sucia.

Y esa era su primera dosis de insultos, suficiente para que la hicieran reaccionar…

¡Paf!

La mano de la pelirroja había chocado con la huesuda mejilla de Snape. Casi le da vuelta la cabeza.

— Y yo no voy a aceptar que me estés tratando de sangre sucia, idiota — amenazó mientras él se sobaba la cara con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Viste lo que has hecho? Ahora me voy a tener que desinfectar la car…

Lily nuevamente se lanzó con revancha impidiendo que completara la frase, dándole palmetazos en la cabeza, pero Severus le afirmó las muñecas fuertemente.

Estaba furiosa, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de vengarse por todos los insultos que le había gastado siempre, sin embargo, sentir el dolor en las muñecas (porque Snape realmente estaba desesperado tratando de apartarse de ella), fue lo peor, y como un cerdo comenzó a gritar:

—¡Auxilioooo! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Maltrato intraescolaaaar!

—¡Cállate, estúpida!

—¡Heeeelp meeee!

—¡CIERRA EL HOCICO! —vociferó por encima de los gritos de ella.

— ¡Que alguien venga a mi rescateeee!

Snape, viendo que sus gritos tampoco funcionaban, aplastó a Lily contra el muro de piedra y… ¿y? ¿Y? Boca + boca = 2 bocas juntas. Había posado sus labios en los de Lily, besándola, sin pasión alguna, pero BESÁNDOLA.

Ambos estaban con los ojos abiertos, y Lily, en esos tediosos segundos, juraba que le iba a dar una taquicardia.

"_Respira, respira…"_

Empujó a Snape, mandándolo medio metro más allá. Éste llegó a patinar.

Se observaron anonadados por unos segundos. A pesar de todo el ruido que habían hecho, nadie había acudido, y seguían completamente solos.

Lily abrió la boca para discutir algo, pero en su cerebro no había conexión entre sus neuronas, y las cuerdas vocales se le habían paralizado.

Como durante los cinco segundos siguientes no pudo pronunciar palabra, se dio media vuelta y salió a todo patín, dejando a Severus Snape recogiendo otra vez, los libros de Artes Oscuras que había sacado de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

Cuando dobló una esquina, bajó al trote hasta el Gran Comedor, para desayunar, que era lo que tenía planeado hace mucho rato atrás, y habría sucedido si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna.

Cuando la joven Lily de 16 años, estuvo sentada en la banca, frente a la mesa, con un plato de cereales nadando alegremente en un plato de leche, las dendritas recién comenzaron a mandar información a los axones para que generaran respuesta al estímulo de "Atolondramiento Permanente". Pero no estamos en ciencias, ni muggles ni mágicas, estamos hablando de la reacción de la pelirroja.

"_¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Pero por qué…? Estaba tratando de callarme, eso lo recuerdo, pero… ¿un beso? ¡Solo un beso! Nada más. No tiene nada de malo besarse un una persona para silenciarla. ¿O sí?"_

Mientras hundía la cuchara en el plato, los pensamientos estallaban como bomba. Severus Snape se había atrevido a darle un beso. ¿No que era una sangre sucia? Pero si tanto asco le tenía… Realmente no lo podía comprender…

Con un esfuerzo tremendo, se llevó la cuchara a la boca.

* * *


	2. Confesándole a Alice

**Capítulo Segundo: Confesándole a Alice**

-

— ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

— Hace como una hora.

— Qué lenta eres para desayunar, ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Alice acababa de llegar al Gran Comedor muy sonriente, pero al ver la inefable expresión de su amiga, la sonrisa de desvaneció.

Lily seguía muy pálida y le habían aparecido ojeras, y aún en su plato quedaban algunas hojuelas de maíz mezcladas con leche, ya blandas.

— Por nada, yo…

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Alice le tocó la frente.

— Sí, me siento bien…

— Lo que pasa, Lily — interrumpió la muchacha de cara redonda — es que te esfuerzas mucho, tus trabajos, más tu cargo de prefecta, y para peor, duermes poco. Tienes que buscarle un novio —Lily se sobresaltó levemente —, o quizá debas salir a tomar aire fresco y distraerte… Eh, Lily, ¿dónde vas?

—A tomar aire fresco, sí, lo necesito —respondió con voz de autómata.

— Pero hace mucho frío, yo lo decía como ejemplo, ¡Lily!

La jovencita no se volteó, y salió hacia el vestíbulo a paso rápido. Bajó las escaleras sin prestar atención a los mocosos que estaban jugando con bombas fétidas, y atravesó las grandes puertas de roble. Caminó por el húmedo césped, frotándose las manos, hasta llegar al haya más grande, y se colocó bajo ella, con pose de indio.

Realmente, no tenía que por qué sentirse así, estaba exagerando demasiado.

"_Pero… lo que en realidad te preocupa no es el beso en sí" _le susurró una voz maliciosa en su cabeza _"lo que te tiene así, es que no te desagradó ni un poco"_

— Claro que me desagradó — rebatió en voz alta, testarudamente.

"_No, no me mientas, te conozco perfectamente para saber que te gustó, y si tuvieras la oportunidad de obtener otro, la aprovecharías"._

— Qué absurdo, a mí no me gusta Snape, me llevo muy mal con él… es… ¡lo odio!

— ¿A quién odias tanto, Evans? — preguntó una voz muy varonil, sacándola de su lucha interna de su Ello contra su Súper Yo.

Asustada miró a su derecha y vio a James Potter que la observaba detenidamente, sin ningún aire de presunción alguna.

— A nadie — contestó muy nerviosa y no se atrevió a comenzar una pelea, por miedo a que le ocurriera algo similar con James, pero al menos, ya sabía que James andaba babeando por ella (hablando modestamente) y no sería sorpresa o novedad si la besara. Pero claro, ella no lo dejaría.

— ¿Segura? ¿No estarás pensando en mí? Creí que yo ya te estaba cayendo mejor.

— No, no es eso — se apresuró a corregir la pelirroja, afligida —, no tiene que ver nada contigo, James.

El chico, que se estaba aproximando a ella, se detuvo en seco y la miró boquiabierto.

— ¿Desde cuándo me llamas James?

— Así te llamas, ¿no?

— Qué graciosa… sí, pero… No tiene importancia. — acabó diciendo alargando la mano — te ves muy linda hoy — agregó acariciándole la cara.

A Lily le caminaron hormigas en el estómago. Se apartó.

— Me tengo que ir, lo siento — concluyó dando media vuelta y dejando al buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor plantado bajo el haya.

No sabía si era porque el día estaba frío y nublado y necesitaba alegría y calor, pero a Lily le parecía que le estaban coqueteando de manera masiva.

Prefirió irse a la sala común y hablar con Alice. A alguien tenía que contarle eso, y ella era su mejor amiga, muy madura, comprensiva y cariñosa.

Por suerte la encontró haciendo sus deberes atrasados de Transformaciones en la mesa cercana al fuego.

— ¡Volviste!

— Sí, es que debo contarte algo — confesó bajando la voz.

— Ah, lo supuse — corroboró su amiga invitándola a sentarse.

La pelirroja miró alrededor de la tranquila sala común — solo estaban Remus y Annika en un rincón, conversando animadamente, y un par de niños de segundo jugando a los Gobstones — y se sentó al lado de Alice, quien le lanzó una penetrante mirada, como queriendo adivinar qué le ocurría.

—Lo que sucede es que…

— Mm... ¿Tiene que ver con James?

Lily se sonrojó, pero lo negó.

— No, bueno… no —confirmó —, tiene que ver con otra persona, y de las que no me agradan.

— Déjame adivinar… ¿Tendrá que ver con…? Mmm, no sé, ¿las hermanas Black?

— No, nada que ver, es un hombre.

Alice se mordió el labio, y luego de reflexionar un par de segundos, abrió los ojos como platos y le tomó la mano a Lily.

— ¿No tendrá que ver con…?

— ¿Sí? —farfulló temerosa la pelirroja.

— ¿… Severus Snape?

A Lily se le fue el alma a los pies, ¿cómo podía ser que adivinara tan de prisa? ¿A qué punto alguien puede conocer a una persona como para poder saber lo que le pasa?

— ¿Y bien? Supongo que te trató de sangre sucia, lo que no es novedad.

— Sí —afirmó — pero eso no es todo.

— Entonces, no se me ocurre nada. Dímelo tú —se rindió suspirando.

— Te lo contaré, pero no quiero que grites, ni nada, y que me jures que no dirás ni una sola palabra —suplicó.

— ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un vociferador humano? ¡Sabes que no contaré nada! Se nota que no confías en mí.

— Perdón, lo siento… bien, lo que sucedió es que… nos besamos — Alice se cubrió la boca con los ojos como huevos —, quiero decir, me besó — aclaró Lily, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y le ardían las mejillas.

— ¿Pero por qué? — indagó casi sin voz.

Lily, colocándose cada vez más roja (y en realidad de todos colores), le contó lo ocurrido, pasando por todos los detalles, excepto lo que había sentido.

— Vaya, quizá fue una manera de callarte, pero podría haber usado la varita, ¿no crees? — dijo Alice con picardía.

— Yo pienso que fue un intento desesperado de…

— Conquistarte.

— ¡No! Me refiero a callarme, no creo que signifique nada especial.

Alice bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Deja de hacerte la ciega, Lily. Desde quinto año que ese idiota viene tratando de llamar tu atención, y la única manera de que lo sigas tomando en cuenta, es ocupando insultos.

Con sus llamativos ojos verde esmeralda, Lily miró el suelo.

No sabía que pensar, pero en parte sí era cierto, aunque no quería reconocerlo. Y de todas maneras, ¿qué importaba si sentía algo? A ella no le ocurría nada con Quejicus, y tampoco le ocurriría nada. Ni con nadie. Ella, en ese entonces, apoyaba la soltería para la concentración plena en sus estudios.

— ¿Qué tal si intentas acercarte a él?

— ¿Qué? — chilló Lily.

—Quizá…

— Por supuesto que no. No voy a acercarme a alguien que me grita e insulta.

— Bueno, haz lo que creas conveniente, pero te digo desde ya que quedarás con la curiosidad de saber qué piensa en realidad Snape de ti.


	3. El Plan y el regalo anónimo

**Capítulo Tercero: El Plan y el regalo anónimo**

-

Y Alice no se equivocó. Lily estuvo toda la noche del mismo día, cuatro de octubre revolviéndose en la cama. Cerraba los ojos, y luego de un par de minutos de daba cuenta de que los tenía muy abiertos observando una imagen imaginaria de Severus Snape. No, no, Quejicus. Y luego, pensaba en James. Sabía que James era muy lindo con ella… ahora. Antes no era más que un arrogante engreído.

Y su cerebro parecía partido de tenis, un momento James, un momento Snape… al final se terminó quedando dormida, pero dentro de sus sueños quedó el de nariz ganchuda. Soñó que en una clase de Botánica, mientras transplantaban bubotubérculos a macetas gigantes (lo cual es imposible, porque los bubotubérculos ya le habrían hecho desaparecer la cabeza), ella miraba mucho a Snape. Y él la miraba también, y ambos se miraban. Pero nunca se dijeron nada, porque luego él comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, colocándose las manos en el estomago.

"_Te tengo loca"_ le gritó aún riéndose.

"_¿Por qué?"_ indagó ella desconcertada.

"_Mírate la ropa"_ le aconsejó Severus.

Lily se miró su túnica y se dio cuenta de que estaba toda mojada. ¡Transpiraba! Y con ganas. Y la cara también la tenía sudorosa (ya están pensando mal, ¿eh?). Fue tanta la desesperación, que se despertó ahogada. Y ahí cayó en la cuenta del por qué de su sueño: había babeado toda la almohada. ¿Babeaba por algo en especial? ¿Por Severus, por James? ¡Qué barbaridad!

— Parece que anoche tampoco dormiste muy bien — le dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa reflejada en la cara, a la hora del desayuno. Pero al menos esta vez, Lily estaba más contenta, y no sorprendida ni abrumada por algún suceso fuera de lo común.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Dormí muy bien — mintió sin ningún problema.

— Ummh… si tú lo dices… ¿Y pensaste en lo que te dije?

— ¿En qué cosa?

— En que… ¿cómo en 'qué cosa'? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Lo de… — moviendo los labios formó la palabra "Snape".

— Ah, eeeso. No. Ya te dije que no me importa ni me importará. Y ahora, si no tienes nada mejor que hablar, me iré a la biblioteca. No quiero perder el tiempo hablando de estúpidos.

Y una vez más, dejó sola a su querida amiga. Pero no era nada personal contra ella, la verdad. Sí le molestaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo, pero no por hablar de eso, si no porque quería poner en función "El Plan". Se había quedado con la duda de que si Snape sentía algo, y por eso, utilizaría la táctica de su sueño, llamado "MUSA" Mirada Ultra Sexy Atacante. Después de todo, el sueño había sido útil, y con eso lograría saber si era o no era.

**a.** Si sostiene la mirada sin inmutarse: te odia de verdad.

**b.** Si pestañea varias veces: es porque tiene algo peligroso que ocultar.

**c.** Si se pone rojo y baja la mirada: es porque te ama.

**d.** Si no se pone rojo y baja la mirada: es porque no le importas.

**e.** Si te hace algún gesto grosero: es porque le gustas.

**f.** Si te guiña un ojo: es porque quiere salir contigo.

**g.** Si se muerde el labio mientras te mira: es porque te desea.

Ahora pide un deseo y manda esta cadena a 1300 personas vía lechuza para que se te cumplan todos… No, eso no.

Caminó hasta la biblioteca y buscó a Severus con la mirada — que no había estado tomando desayuno y supuso que podría estar allí — pero no lo encontró.

"_Qué lástima" _pensó haciendo una mueca _"Después lo pondré en práctica"_. Salió de la biblioteca y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, pero luego se le ocurrió _"Una cosa es que no estuviera en las mesas. Otra cosa, es que esté en las estanterías". _Así que se devolvió rápidamente y se fue directamente a la Sección Prohibida. Caminó como Pedro por su casa entre éstas, mirando despreocupadamente, pero con el ojo clavado de la vieja cara de buitre… perdón, con Madame Pince. Esa vieja era una librofílica, tanto que se preocupaba por sus libros... Quizá qué cosa hacía con ellos.

Pero, ¡por fin encontró lo que buscaba! Ahí estaba él, recorriendo con su mugroso dedo una hilera de libros de letras doradas. La pelirroja, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del, entró y se quedó a prudente distancia. Todavía no era tiempo, tenía que dejar pasar unos segundos y de ahí comenzar a mirarlo, pero se adelantó, y no fue por nada, sino porque él comenzó a observarla antes. Cuando lo vio, estaba muy serio, y ella solo quería reírse, pero sostuvo sus ojos en los de él, sin reprimirse, evitando sus emociones. Arqueó las cejas, pero él siguió igual de indiferente.

Finalmente, él retiró la mirada, tomando un montón de libros y saliendo de allí.

¡Sólo era el primer intento! No significaba nada. Por suerte no había ninguna cita que dijera "Si te mira una hora y se va sin decir nada: significa que eres la peor tonta del mundo".

No resultó a la primera, pero sí a la segunda, aunque esta vez fue más complicado. A la hora de la cena, se sentó, como siempre, con Alice. Y esta estaba, al parecer, algo triste, y le había mencionado algo de Frank, pero Lily no le había puesto mucha atención — qué buena amiga, ¿eh? —, aunque por suerte Alice no se había percatado de su falta de atención.

De soslayo vio como una figura larguirucha y pálida caminaba hasta la mesa, pero no iba sola. Iba con otra figura más, de pelo largo. Era Bellatrix Black.

Algo se le deslizó por la garganta, pero no pudo adivinar por qué fue. En fin, el chico se sentó, y la chica se puso a su lado. Entonces ahí, comenzó nuevamente su táctica MUSA.

"_Mírame, mírame, ojo brujo mátame… ¡oh! ¡Reggaetón Muggle!" _

Snape no tardó en sentirse observado. Iba a comer un trozo de pastel cuando miró a Lily. Bajó lentamente la mano.

"_Ponte nervioso, vamos, ponte rojo, ¡qué te sucede, apestoso maniquí! ¿Es que no tienes emociones?"_

— ¿Qué miras, Lily? — le dijo Alice con la voz ronca. Su amiga desvió de inmediato la mirada, y sí se puso roja.

— Nada.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan roja? — Alice no lo preguntó con la intención de poner en aprietos, estaba demasiado triste como para hacer bromas.

— Tengo calor.

— Ah, bien, yo iré a la enfermería. No me siento bien — y ésta vez ella quedó sola, aunque no le importó, pero no pudo seguir atacando a Snape con los ojos, porque Bellatrix estaba preguntándole, al parecer, también que qué miraba.

Lily se marchó, y como daba la espalda a todo mundo, no se pudo percatar de que Severus Snape le estaba lanzando miradas furtivas, y esta vez, sí parecía nervioso.

Se dirigió a la sala común, un tanto decepcionada, y subió a su cuarto. A oscuras, tanteó su cama, y se sentó. El problema es que ya había algo en ella, y no era un elfo doméstico. Era una cosa bastante irregular.

— ¡Lumos! — exclamó apuntando con la varita hacia la cama. La luz iluminó unas rosas muy rojas envueltas en papel transparente.

Con las manos temblorosas, tomó el ramo y lo miró detenidamente. No tenía tarjeta. Sólo decía: _"Te quiero de verdad. ¿Cuándo me darás la oportunidad? No acostumbro decir cosas románticas, pero por suerte me ha salido poético. No sé cómo me atreví a decir esto, pero quiero que sepas, que no me acercaré nuevamente si tú no lo haces"._

La chiquilla quedó de piedra, pero su corazón se había acelerado. Eso no lo podía dejar pasar de soslayo. Había sido muy lindo. Y por lo de ayer… ya había sido suficiente. Bajó por la escalera de caracol hasta la sala común, y se quedó allí, esperando a James Potter.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos, cuando cuatro el club de Tobey entró por el retrato de la señora gorda. Sirius Black iba junto con Remus Lupin en cabecera, y James con el rechoncho Peter Pettigrew.

— James — llamó sin vergüenza —, necesito hablar contigo.

A Sirius le dio un ataque de tos y Peter comenzó a reir. Lupin miró inexpresivo a su amigo y le dio una palmada.

— Te esperamos en el cuarto, vamos chicos — apuró, y dejó al de lentes redondas solo con Lily.

— Hasta que por fin decides acercarte, ¿no?

— Sí. Es que lo que hiciste fue realmente enternecedor… nunca pensé… bueno… Gracias por las rosas —dijo rápidamente, como queriendo zanjar el asunto lo más rápido posible.

James al principio la miraba sonriendo muy enamorado, pero de pronto se quedó extrañado.

— ¿Rosas… dices?

— Sí, las rosas, esas rosas rojas que estaban en mi cama.

— Lily, yo no te he mandado rosas, pero te juro que soy capaz de pedirte otra vez que seas mi novia.

Lily no comprendía. Abrió la boca y Potter, con una mano, le volvió a encajar la mandíbula.

— ¿En serio no fuiste tú?

— No… ¡¡Pero al que pille coqueteando contigo te juro que lo haré picadillos!!


	4. Desengaño y Confusiones

**Capítulo Cuarto: Desengaño y Confusiones**

**-**

Lily agachó la cabeza, algo confundida. James se había quedado demasiado furibundo, pensando en las rosas anónimas, como para seguir hablándole a la pelirroja. Se fue a sentar cerca al fuego, y con violencia puso las manos en sus rodillas.

Lily lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos. ¿Y si no era James, quién podría ser?

No lo comprendía. Nunca había tomado a James como a una persona tan detallista o romántica, él siempre había sido muy directo con ella, no brusco, pero si tenía que, entre tirarse al lago en pleno invierno por ella, o regalarle una caja de bombones, optaba por la primera.

El muchacho no la volvió a tomar en cuenta, y ella lo prefería así. No sabía porqué, pero no quería que pensara que tenía otros pretendientes. Si al fin y al cabo, Potter le estaba agradando mucho… pero no le gustaba… ¡pero el punto eran las rosas! ¿Qué hacía un ramo de rosas rojas en la colcha de su cama? Subió por las escaleras, hacia la escena del crimen, mentalizada para hacer un análisis a lo C.S.I.

Observó minuciosamente entre los pétalos para saber si había algún indicio que indicara el remitente (una fibra de ropa, algún trozo de piel, un cabello, o una huella digital marcada) pero no había absolutamente nada.

Pero, de pronto, como si Merlín la hubiese iluminado, se le vino la imagen fugaz de un beso. ¿Y si era Él? No. Imposible. Él no tenía lechuza, y tampoco tenía esa personalidad y… ¿Desde cuándo sabía cosas de Severus Snape? Se supone que ella jamás le había puesto atención.

— Te creo que me mandase rosas negras — se burló en voz alta.

Estuvo aproximadamente cinco minutos dándole vueltas al tema. Era él, no podía ser nadie más. Quizá era el lado oculto de Snape, pero no había otra opción, además, nadie más se le había acercado. Que ella supiera, no tenía más que a James como pretendiente, y si es que los tenía, él mismo se encargaba de ahuyentarlos a todos.

De un momento a otro, su pecho se infló de alegría, y tuvo una idea. No le gustaba Snape, pero si de ser amigos se trataba, haría algo. De su escritorio sacó un pergamino, pluma y tinta, y redactó, con su caligráfica y redonda letra:

_Te espero a las ocho, en la parte trasera del invernadero dos. Quizá hablar contigo no me venga mal; sé que haces ciertas cosas para ocultar tus sentimientos. Gracias por las rosas._

No escribió su nombre, por si el papel caía en malas manos, además, se lo entregaría directamente, aunque no sabía si se lo podría encontrar.

Bajó de la torre de Gryffindor, y se puso a husmear en los pasillos. Al menos, se podía eso, recién eran las siete, y había tiempo para merodear.

Se topó con varios alumnos de otras casas, que aún se quedaban hablando en los pasillos antes de ir a sus salas comunes.

Por milagro no tuvo que seguir buscando demasiado, porque Snape estaba saliendo del baño de varones del cuarto piso. Iba solo, como siempre. La verdad es que muy rara vez se le veía con amigos. A lo más, por lo que recordaba Lily, en segundo año había estado muy apegado a un tal Lucius Malfoy, pero ése, hace mucho tiempo ya que había salido de Hogwarts.

Quejicus no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lily, hasta que ella le chocó, adrede, el hombro con el suyo.

Lily no lo miró, sólo estiró el pergamino doblado en dos a la cara de Snape. El muchacho la miró incomprensivo, y le arrancó el papel. Apenas hizo eso, Lily siguió bajando las escaleras. Cuando desapareció, Snape recién estaba desdoblando lo que le había entregado.

Luego de cumplir su misión, salió a la búsqueda de Alice. Quería contarle lo sucedido, quizá las predicciones de su amiga no estaban del todo erradas. Primero un beso, luego rosas, era demasiado.

— ¡Alice! — exclamó cuando la divisó entre medio de unos estudiantes de tercer año de Slytherin, a los que estaba espantando.

— Te estaba buscando — le dijo Alice con una amplia sonrisa en la redonda cara.

— Tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Sí, unas rosas estaban en…

— ¡Ah, sí! — corroboró su amiga, sin dejarla acabar — Sí, sí, sí — continuó, colocándose roja como tomate.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — interrogó Lily extrañada.

— Era lo que tenía que contar… verás — tomó a Lily de un brazo, y comenzaron a ascender —. Estuve hablando con Frank Longbottom, y me dijo que me había enviado unas rosas para pedirme que me acercara yo a él. La cosa es, que no las vi, me aproximé a él de mera casualidad — se colocó más roja aún — y bien… sólo había sido un mal entendido. Lo que te conté en la mañana, el por qué de mi tristeza, fue pérdida de tiempo. No era que Frank no quisiera nada conmigo, sino que estaba aburrido de siempre él estar molestándome, y que yo fuera tan difícil. Eso.

— ¿Te pidió ser su novia? — dijo Evans con un fingido tono de alegría. Estaba más que desilusionada.

— No, aún no. Pero por ahí vamos.

Alice le fue narrando qué le había dicho exactamente Longbottom, pero ella, no pudo disponer toda su atención en ella. Sí le había defraudado que no fuera James el intermediario del regalo, pero que no fuera Snape… ese beso... ¿cómo podría haber sido tan necia? ¡Personas como él no daban ese tipo de obsequios! ¡Tonta, tonta, y mil veces tonta!

—También me entregó una carta y…

Lily se paró en seco. ¿Carta? Aquello le hizo recordar un cierto papel que había entregado a cierto personaje, del cual no daremos nombre.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Me dio una puntada en la cabeza. Creo que leo mucho — se apresuró a mentir vagamente la ojiverde, sintiendo que era una razón ridícula.

— Apresurémonos entonces a la sala común.

Alice siguió con su perorata de amor, pero Lily estaba verdaderamente sorda. Seguramente Snape no iría a encontrarse con ella a esa hora, ni por broma. La vergüenza era que, precisamente decía "Gracias por las rosas", ¿qué rosas, si nunca habían sido para ella?

Apenas entró, James comenzó a lanzar preguntas sobre si había averiguado quién era el desgraciado que le estaba coqueteando. Ella se apresuró a contestar que las rosas se las había enviado Longbottom a Alice. James no siguió protestando, y su amiga no se dio cuenta del mal entendido. Pensó que no era más que broma.

Consultó su reloj: eran cinco para las ocho. ¿Y si iba al invernadero, qué le diría a Severus? Mejor no iría. Era una estupidez.

— Lily, ¿hiciste el trabajo de Pociones?

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh, lo olvidé, tendré que ir a buscar los libros a la biblioteca! — contestó con verdadero temor. Tenía terror a encontrarse a Quejicus por allí.

— Bueno, ve tú, tengo que terminar mi redacción de Historia de la Magia también… si no te molesta — le solicitó Alice.

— Bien, ya voy — se puso en pie y salió a toda máquina de allí.

Caminó con tanto sigilo, que ni siquiera se encontró a la Señora Norris. Tardó casi quince minutos en llegar a la biblioteca, y poder sacar un turro de libros para llevárselos. La bibliotecaria la miró rapazmente, con desconfianza. Procuró salir lo antes posible de allí.

Continuó su camino, intentando no hacer ruido. Los pasillos ya comenzaban a quedar desolados. Se veía muy misteriosa. Parecía detective buscando huellas. Se asomó lentamente por una esquina para seguir ascendiendo, y por suerte, no había nadie.

— ¿Te escondes, Evans?

Con fuerza más debida de lo común agarró los libros para que no se le cayeran. Se le congeló hasta el alma. Se giró lentamente y quedó frente a la paliducha cara de Snape, quien miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Yo no me tengo que esconder de nada — contestó recuperando la compostura.

— Claro. No creo que te escondas después de haber dejado plantado a alguien en un invernadero, muriéndose de frío, cuando se suponía que tenías que estar a las ocho, y no apareciste, y ahora son las ocho veinte.

Lily formuló una mueca. No valía la pena hacerse la tonta, evadiendo la clara indirecta. Rendida, replicó:

— Lo siento.

— ¿Nada más? — preguntó el chiquillo blandiendo el papel.

— Qué, ¿quieres que te bese los pies?

— Y después me dices a mí que soy un imbécil.

— Ya, bueno, bueno, lo siento, eso de las rosas fue un completo error.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Por un momento, ella se perdió en esos tubos negros sin fin, pero luego, volvió a la realidad. Se percató de que estaba muy nerviosa e incómoda con él.

— Un error bastante grande, ¿qué te hizo pensar que yo te había enviado rosas?

— No lo sé. Me da igual, solo pensé… que… nada. Olvídalo.

— Sí, olvidemos esto — ratificó Severus, mucho más serio, volteándose. Pero antes de que se fuera, la pelirroja, alcanzó a atinar.

— ¿Qué cosa hay que olvidar?

Snape se regresó y le colocó el pergamino arrugado en la mano.

— Esto.

— No comprendo, no creo que haya sido tan grave, fue una leve confusión.

— No — replicó él —, no fue una confusión.

— ¿Entonces me mandaste las rosas?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — exclamó desesperado.

Lily encontró todo eso muy extraño, así que siguió indagando.

— ¿Entonces, qué hay que olvidar, precisamente?

— No lo entenderías, Evans.

— Entiendo mucho más que tú — observó enojada.

— Evidentemente, esto no.

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan ambiguo?

— No. Soy así de ambiguo, si te gusta bien, sino… ¡Olvídalo de una vez!

— ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Contesta!

Severus se aproximó nuevamente, y le agarró la muñeca con brusquedad, pero se la afirmó suavemente.

— ¿Puedes dejar de… gritar a mitad del pasillo? Gracias.

La soltó y la empujó sutilmente para que siguiera su camino. Después, se esfumó piso abajo.


	5. Peleas y Culpabilidades

**Capítulo Quinto: Peleas y Culpabilidades**

-

Muy ofuscada se regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor, con todo el mamotreto de libros bajo el brazo. En ir a la biblioteca y sacar un turrón de libros, había tardado más de veinte minutos, sin embargo, había llegado en menos de cinco allí.

Alice estaba muy pendiente de hacer unas correcciones con la varita a un pergamino manchado de tinta. Se le había volcado el tintero. Fruncía el entrecejo, sin pronunciar palabra, y blandía la varita con fuerza. Era un hechizo no verbal.

Lily dejó el montón de libros en la mesa, y se sentó tomando un rollo de pergamino.

— ¡Tardaste en regresar! Necesito tu ayuda. Estropeé mi trabajo y no tengo idea como se hace ese maldito hechizo corrector…

La pelirroja, que no tenía ganas de hablar, sacó en un dos por tres su varita, y dejó impecable el trabajo de su amiga.

— Muchas gracias. No sé por qué no me salía… Bien, continuaré con el trabajo…

Para suerte de Lily, Alice no la miró en ningún momento. Sabía que si veía esa cara tan extraña que tenía, saltaría de inmediato a interrogarla de que qué le había ocurrido. Y si hubiese pasado así, ella no habría podido contestar. Esta vez, no podía confiar en Alice. No ahora, que ella misma se veía muy involucrada en el asunto. ¿Andar dándole cartitas a Snape? ¿Pidiendo citas? Qué vergüenza, eso hasta le sonaba a "fácil", cosa contra lo que luchaba…

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Snape asistió al invernadero. ¿Y qué era lo que tenía que olvidar si no había pasado nada malo?

"_Y así dicen que las mujeres son complicadas y extrañas…" _pensó escribiendo el título 'Preparando pociones Matalobos".

Realmente no entendía el comportamiento de Severus Snape. Era un muchacho tan extraño… quizá eso era lo que le causaba curiosidad a Lily: su misterio. Porque, de todas maneras, era curiosidad lo que ella sentía (¡Mentira!) ¡Es verdad! A veces el querer saber de la otra persona se confunde con otros sentimientos… No era nada del otro mundo…

Con énfasis le hizo el puntito a la "i" casi traspasando el pergamino.

En ese momento apareció James, bajando las escaleras de caracol junto con su grupito. Remus Lupin era el que iba más apartado de todos y más serio.

Lily fingió no darse cuenta, pero habían hecho bastante revuelo. Sirius, antipáticamente, gritó a un niño de primer año a que se fuera a dormir.

Alice subió la mirada.

— Pst —la llamó disimuladamente.

— Lo sé — susurró en respuesta, aún escribiendo. Quería disimular.

— Hola, Lily — saludó el de lentes redondas sentándose a su lado. El resto lo imitó, como observadores. Black era el menos discreto, y miraba con sarcasmo a James.

— No te resultará, Cornamenta…

— Cállate. Hola, Lily — insistió, agitando la mano cerca de su cara.

— Hola — respondió cansinamente, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes hacia él —, estoy trabajando.

— Sí, lo sé. Y, Alice, no es necesario que te vayas, quiero que seas testigo de esto… para que convenzas a Lily de que sea mi novia.

Alice soltó una pequeña carcajada, y Lily la miró feísimo. No hallaba para nada gracioso aquello.

— ¿Me puedes dar unos minutos, Evans? — solicitó James acercando la mano hacia la de ella.

Lily no sabía por qué, pero en ese momento tenía ganas de ser muy malvada con él. Podía, quizá, ser un modo de desquite por lo de Severus. Se sentía muy bipolar, ella solía ser muy buena y simpática con la gente, pero James era como su válvula de escape, sabía que él le soportaría todas las idioteces que ella dijera, así que, por eso le habló de esta manera.

— Me da muchísima pena perder estos valiosos segundos hablando contigo, prefiero mi tarea.

Las cejas de Potter se arquearon.

— ¿No me quieres oír? Vamos… solo quería volver a preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia. Y te lo dijo desabridamente. Me has quitado la emoción.

— No, no quiero.

— Bueno, entonces no me dejas opción. Vamos muchachos, a la cuenta de tres: ¡uno, dos… tres!

Respiraron hondamente una vez, y a todo pulmón, empezaron a cantar al estilo ranchera una canción muy ridícula, de las que se destacaban cosas como _"Lily, dame el sí, que si no me voy a derretir_" y _"Te juro que no atacaré a los imbéciles quisquillosos"_. Las voces de James y Sirius resaltaban por sobre las de Peter y Lupin. Remus cantaba muy desganado. Algo extraño le pasaba a ese.

— ¡A ver, para, para, para! — gritó la pelirroja. De inmediato cesaron de cantar—, primero que todo, cantas horrible — era mentira, cantaba bastante bien. James cambió su radiante expresión a una de desconcierto —; segundo, si vas a intentar conquistarme, espero que no sea a través de una horrorosa canción...

— ¡Espera tú un momento! ¿Por qué me atacas?

— No te estoy atacando, estoy diciendo la ve…

— ¡Realmente he cambiado, Lily Evans! ¡Y tú, lo único que sabes hacer, es criticarme y decirme insultos y cosas horribles! ¡Me gustas demasiado, es en serio, pero ya me aburrí de todo esto!

James se puso en pie. Los demás, incluida Alice, observaban atónitos. Nunca habían visto a Potter tan enojado, ¿o frustrado, defraudado y triste?

El tono de voz no era tan bajo, así que todos los de la sala común miraban la escena con mucha curiosidad.

Lily, también estaba muy sorprendida. Le había salido el tiro por la culata, pero no se dejó derribar ni por un segundo, así que siguió echándole leña al fuego.

— ¡Entonces déjame en paz! ¡Te lo vengo diciendo de hace mucho tiempo ya!

— ¡Ya no sé qué tengo que hacer para que me tomes en cuenta, llevo casi cuatro años intentando que me mires… y tú no haces nada por arreglarlo!

Furiosísimo, pegó media vuelta y subió al cuarto de chicos.

— Creo, Evans, que eres muy sádica, te gusta ver sufrir al pobre James y…

— Cállate, Black — le espetó.

Al minuto se fueron los otros tres, quedando Alice y Lily nuevamente.

— No sé Lily, pero yo creo que estuviste muy mal, es verdad que James es un poco fanfarrón, pero…

— ¿No es suficiente que me lo haya dicho él? — ahora ella se levantó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — Si me quisiera tanto, me habría aguantado una vez más…

— Confundes las cosas — suavizó Alice, pero Lily se marchó de todas maneras a su habitación.

Se sentía muy culpable, se había pasado de la raya, ¿pero qué podía hacer, si recién se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba sufriendo una crisis de confusión? Tan solo ayer Snape la había besado, y hoy James se le había vuelto a declarar. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo esperar hasta el amanecer, y quizá todo sería mejor.

Pero no cabía duda de que, al final, todo esto, era por culpa de Severus Snape. Porque si no le hubiera propinado ese confuso beso… Si no hubiese dicho que había ido al invernadero a buscarla, y si no fuera tan complicado para decir las cosas, quizá hoy mismo, habría terminado dándole ese "Sí" a James.

¿Cómo de un día para otro le podía gustar una nueva persona?

Se durmió en un mar de lágrimas, pero pronto lamentó haberlo hecho, porque tuvo que levantarse de madrugada a terminar los deberes que no había hecho, sin embargo, se encontró con una grata sorpresa: alguien las había hecho por ella. Y estaba claro que esa era Alice, porque era su letra. Volvió al cuarto, y lloró nuevamente. Más culpable se sintió, Alice era tan buena con ella… y ella solo se dignaba a hablarle mal y a ocultarle cosas.

— ¿Lily?

Alguien había susurrado su nombre. Paró de sollozar en seco. Descorrieron su cortina y se sentaron en su cama.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — indagó Alice por lo bajo, bonachonamente.

De inmediato, Lily se aferró a su amiga en un abrazo, y la besó apasionadamente. ¡NOOO! Eso es mentira. Les dijo Lily que no fue lesbiana. ¡Y tampoco lo es!

Bueno, se aferró en un abrazo, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

— Lo siento mucho.

— No te preocupes…

— Fui muy antipática contigo… y tú, a pesar de todo, haces mis deberes…

— No te sientas culpable, ya pasó.

— Sé que fui muy malvada con James, no sé qué me pasó…

— El también se portó mal…

— Pero no tanto como yo.

— Deja de llorar, que sino, despertarás a las demás, y a la mañana estarás peor que zombie. Luego hablaremos mejor.

Lily rió levemente, y se secó las lágrimas. Abrazó una vez más a Alice, le dio un beso en la mejilla, le dijo las buenas noches, y se durmió, un poco más tranquila.


	6. Afelixis

**Capítulo Sexto: Afelixis**

-

Transcurrió un mes desde que Lily tuvo la desastrosa pelea con James Potter. Los días se tornaban fríos y grises, el lago parecía una pista de esquiar, y de vez en cuando el calamar gigante sacaba uno de sus tentáculos trisando el hielo. Era asombroso como volaba el tiempo, y aún más el aguante que habían tenido ambos como para no tomarse en cuenta por tan largo período No se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra y apenas se miraban. O, mejor dicho, solo Lily miraba a James para ver si este se la devolvía, pero no pasaba nada. Potter se mantenía firme y serio (o era lo que aparentaba muy bien) e ignoraba por completo a la pelirroja. De un momento a otro el cariño se había esfumado.

Black, por otro lado, era el vocero de su amigo, y era el que se percataba de las insistentes miradas de Lily, y cada vez que ella lo hacía, Sirius le daba un codazo a James, pero aún así, no había ningún tipo de respuesta.

— Debe estar realmente herido como para no contestar absolutamente nada — opinó Alice, con una pronunciada mueca en sus labios.

— Sé que debería pedirle disculpas — corroboró Lily, sintiéndose atacada —, pero no puedo ahora. Y no es por el orgullo…

Miró furtivamente a Severus, que pasaba junto con Nott en ese momento, conversando en voz baja.

En ese instante se hallaban en el pasillo del segundo piso, esperando a entrar en el aula de Historia de la Magia. Snape, mientras tanto, se dirigía a Defensa, el aula estaba en la misma planta.

— Haz lo que quieras, no te sientas obligada — le aconsejó Alice, una vez que ya estuvieron adentro, sentándose al lado de su amiga —, un hombre que siente verdadero amor por su amada, ha de seguir luchando, aunque ella sea la malvada de la historia.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

— Tan romántica que eres siempre — se burló —, oh, ya viene Binns.

El profesor fantasma atravesó la pared de piedra y comenzó con la típica monotonía de sus clases.

— La Guerra de las Sirenas contra las Salamandras de agua fue una de las más…

Lily de inmediato se puso a escribir en el pergamino, muy rápido y con letra redonda. Sin embargo no pudo obtener la misma concentración de siempre. Se perdió un montón de datos importantes, y confundía las cosas, anotando diferentes definiciones para los conceptos.

Aquella semana había sido la más ardua de todas. No en el aspecto escolar; tampoco era por James (se le había pasado la tristeza), era nada más y nada menos que por Severus Snape. Él era otro que la ignoraba, pero no por discusiones ni nada por el estilo. La verdad es que no se dirigían la palabra desde que Lily fue a la biblioteca y se había encontrado con él.

Era algo aún más extraño. Y si es que llegaban a cruzar miradas, Severus se giraba inexpresivo. No obstante, el problema no era ese. El inconveniente se presentó cuando Lily no pudo evitar de mirar a cada momento a Severus cuando notaba su presencia.

— No puedes dejar de pensar en él ¿verdad? — susurró Alice mirando a Lily que había dejado sus apuntes, y observaba un punto fijo.

— ¿En quién? — indagó sobresaltada.

— En James — corroboró Alice con rotundidad.

— Claro.

No hablaron más, y Lily se obligó a continuar tomando nota.

Inmediatamente cuando acabó la clase, tuvieron que dirigirse a la clase de Pociones, compartidas por los Slytherin. A Lily le rugía el estómago, y estaba completamente segura de que no tenía que ver el hambre. Bajaron a las congelantes mazmorras con todo el grupo de séptimo año de Gryffindor. Bueno, Peter Pettigrew era el único que no había logrado pasar los ÉXTASIS para conseguir entrar a Pociones. Alice, Annika, Meredith, Lily, Remus, Sirius y James, eran los únicos que habían logrado estar en Pociones.

El profesor Slughorn los esperaba con su voluminosa barriga y sonrisa, muy contento.

— Cómo me fascina estar con ustedes — dijo mirándolos —. No me gusta tener favoritismos, y son todos muy buenos, pero la señorita Evans con el caballero Snape, deberían tener un trato especial tal vez… No me extrañaría que pusieran una botica juntos.

— Já — alcanzó a oír la sonrojada Lily. Había sido Potter que tenía una cara muy furibunda.

— Bien, bien, creo que ya di suficientes elogios. Comencemos con la clase… ¿Se acuerdan de Felix Felicis? — hubo un sí generalizado —. Excelente, ¿alguien podría decirme qué poción es ésta?

Horace llevó una mesita de ruedas con un caldero humeante encima. Contenía un líquido azul venenoso, como si fuera petróleo.

Lily recordó dónde había visto esa imagen, en un libro de Pociones Malditas. Alzó la mano.

— ¿Dígame, señorita Evans?

— Por el color y el espesor, diría que es Afelixis, lo pseudo-contrario a Felix Felicis. Y eh… — se sonrojó más aún, Sentía que si seguía hablando, la abuchearían, sobre todo con Potter unos puestos más atrás, que hacía sonar la varita contra el pupitre a toda velocidad.

— Adelante, diga todo lo que sabe — la alentó el maestro.

— Es lo pseudo contrario ya que — continuó con la voz temblorosa, sentía los ojos de Severus pegados a ella. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía ella nerviosa? Algo más que extraño le estaba sucediendo — no nos da completa mala suerte, sino que nos induce a hacer cosas que en realidad no queremos, de lo cual no sabemos si el resultado será bueno o malo. Es un tipo de "Obligatorio" legal, a diferencia de la Maldición Imperius.

— ¡Perfecto! Mejor explicado no podría estar. Quince puntos para Gryffindor. Tal como dice Lily, es un Obligatorio legal, lo que no es Imperius. La diferencia está en que, Imperius es algo que lo maneja otra persona, en cambio, Afelixis es un filtro que maneja nuestro sistema nervioso, revirtiendo ciertas acciones que no queremos hacer. Es una poción muy hermanable, puede durar hasta dos horas impregnada en nuestra piel, aunque nos lavemos las manos cincuenta veces. Sola desaparecerá. Ahora, lo que quiero que hagan es una copia exacta a esta — señaló el caldero —, no es complicado, solo deben seguir los pasos de forma correcta, los que están en la pizarra. Tienen una hora con quince minutos para realizarla. Los materiales están en los armarios, ¡comiencen!

— Tú ve a buscar los primeros cinco y yo voy por los demás —dijo Lily, para ser más práctica.

Quince estudiantes empezaron a revolver los armarios. Lily se apresuró a buscar las Sales Amargas, que era uno de los últimos que había que agregar. Tuvo que pararse en las puntas de los pies, porque estaba demasiado alto, pero no podía alcanzarlas.

Después de varios intentos, alguien, por detrás de ella sacó dos potes de Sales, respirando encima de su cabeza. Lily no se atrevió a girarse. Aquella cetrina mano (con manga negra y una huincha de color verde, era más que obvio que era un Slytherin), la dejó en el segundo hueco del armario, donde sí era alcanzable para ella; y solo se llevó uno.

Evans, temblorosamente cogió aquel frasco, y se giró, alerta. Nadie la estaba mirando, porque aún estaban muy ocupados buscando los ingredientes. Snape era el único que ya estaba instalado en el asiento.

Alice le hizo un gesto con el dedo, para avisarle que ya estaban todos, y se tuvo que apresurar. Sacó los otros cuatro, y se fue a sentar.

— Me tardé un poco porque no podía sacar las Sales…

— Tenemos una hora todavía, no te preocupes. Tú, con el tiempo que sea, siempre alcanzas.

Estaba segura de que había sido Severus Snape el que le había alcanzado disimuladamente las Sales. Conocía perfectamente esa mano, ya que tantas veces él la había apuntado con la varita mágica.

"_No es amor… es solo que…" _Con furia revolvió el caldero, como queriendo liberarse de todo mal pensamiento. Machucó con el mismo énfasis las espinas de bubotubérculo, y peló con premura la ciruela podrida, sin importarle los gusanos que tenía dentro de ella.

Alice estaba tan concentrada haciendo lo suyo, que no ponía atención a la violenta actitud de su amiga.

"_Sigue diciendo mentiras, y verás que es más difícil sacártelo de la cabeza" _le gritó la burlona voz en su cabeza. Lily cerró con fuerza los ojos, y luego miró a Severus, que con toda sutileza, descascaraba la ciruela, con mirada insondable. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¡Si dejara de ser tan misterioso y le explicara todo eso que habían charlado cerca de la biblioteca! Quizá, si le diera un Veritaserum le diría todo… O quizá tuviera que usar el lado malvado que todavía no le fluye: La Tortura. Tal vez, si lo amarrara a una silla y le propinara unos buenos latigazos, éste le diría a gritos que… ¿pero qué le iba a decir? ¡Qué Merlín la iluminara!

— Tiempo cumplido — voceó Slughorn dando un aplauso —, con cuidado viertan un poco de poción en un frasco etiquetado con su nombre. Pero no limpien el caldero, déjenlo tal cual, después yo veré si se puede… — bajó la voz y siguió hablando solo, mirando evaluativamente los calderos. En sus ojos se reflejaba el signo $.

Lily colocó un poco de su poción en un frasco tomando firmemente con ambas manos el caldero, sin preocuparse de que su índice derecho había tocado una gota que resbalaba sigilosamente. Le colocó su nombre con letra clara, y junto con Alice fueron a dejar las mochilas a la Sala común, para poder ir a Almorzar, sin lavarse antes las manos meticulosamente. Por supuesto, nada de eso quitó la inocente gota de poción del dedo de la joven. Luego de eso, tenían una hora libre.

El cielo raso del Gran comedor estaba nevando suavemente. Los copos de nieve caían sobre los estudiantes y luego desaparecían; y pesar de que no había sol, el cielo despedía una luz intensa muy blanca. Llegaba a encandilar.

Se sentaron en una esquina, y a penas lo hicieron, apareció Frank Longbottom.

— Hola Lily.

— Hola — respondió sonriendo, y mirando de reojo a Alice.

— Hola Alice, este… ¿Después del almuerzo tienes hora libre, no?

— Sí — Lily podía percibir el calor que despedía su amiga.

— Bien, ¿nos podemos juntar en la torre Sur, a la una?

— Por su puesto — asintió, y él se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —. No te molesta, ¿cierto, Lily?

— Claro que no, debes ir. Quizá ésta sea la vez que por fin te pida que salgas con él, porque ya ha tardado años en pedírtelo.

— Eso espero…

Ambas se separaron cuando dieron cinco minutos para la una, en el tercer piso. Alice tomó dirección a la torre sur y Lily a la Sala Común. Se fue caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente, mirando por las ventanas hacia los terrenos y algo la hizo detenerse. Ahí estaba Severus, caminando solo por la nieve, envuelto en la bufanda de Slytherin. ¿Cómo podía reconocerlo tan fácilmente? Ese cabello largo era demasiado característico ya, y sobre todo el ir solo. De solo pensar que ella podría hacerle compañía, se puso nerviosa. Se mordió el cuerito del dedo índice derecho, pero lo retiró de inmediato al sentir un sabor agrio y salobre como… ¿a Sales Amargas?

De pronto su cuerpo se puso rígido, y al otro segundo, algo fofo. Dio un paso, retrocediendo por donde venía. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía tan… vulnerable, como si alguien o algo la estuviera controlando…

Tenía un montón de ganas de ir a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero sus pies agarraban velocidad, y bajaban un montón de escaleras.

"_Afelixis" _dijo una voz en su mente.

Se miró la mano con el corazón a mil por hora, y con un ardor terrible en las mejillas, y efectivamente, en el dedo ya nombrado, tenía una pequeña mancha de color petróleo.

¡¿Y AHORA, QUÉ HARÍA?!


	7. ¿Cuál es el problema?

**Capítulo Séptimo: ¿Cuál es el problema?**

-

Con el corazón encogido, continuó caminando rápidamente. Era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, y mientras más pensaba en querer subir a la torre de Gryffindor, más amplios se hacían sus pasos. Creía que nunca en su vida había bajado tan rápido las escaleras, y se comenzó a preocupar cuando llegó al vestíbulo y abrió las grandes puertas de roble.

Se enfrentó al frío glacial, cruzándose de brazos, y caminando sin problemas por la nieve endurecida, y no había nadie en su camino que se interpusiera entre el malévolo plan de Afelixis y Lily.

"_Por favor, que pare, esto no puede durar más de quince minutos, ¡solo fue una probada!" _Pensó afligida. Era cierto, Slughorn, como dato cliché había dicho que cinco gotas duraban una hora completa, por eso perduraba tanto, ya que nunca la gente la ocupaba toda, para así poder seguir molestando a los enemigos. El problema era, pensó Lily, que quizá quince minutos eran suficientes como para cometer un grave error, o revelar todos tus peores secretos. ¿Qué sucedería, entonces? Tenía un mal presentimiento y no podía mover ni un solo maldito músculo. Y si era todo tal cual como en la clase se había dicho, estaba frita. Tenía tantas cosas que contar, sobre todo hacia cierto personaje, que no era precisamente James.

Siguió hacia el bosque prohibido, y por fin encontró lo que su subconsciente buscaba: Severus Snape. Estaba allí, cercano a unos árboles, paseando cabizbajo, contemplando el suelo con el seño fruncido.

El corazón de Lily se aceleró, y comenzó a correr por la silenciosa nieve, en dirección hasta donde estaba el extravagante joven.

Severus se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lily, cuando estuvieron a solo dos metros de distancia. Lily, muy bruscamente (y Severus no hizo nada por impedirlo) se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo fuertemente, sin dejar que se moviera.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — empezó a maldecir Snape, de mala gana. Se soltó de ella, la tomó de los hombros, y la llevó hasta la parte trasera del pino gigante en donde se hallaban. El cabello de la pelirroja estaba lleno de escarcha.

Severus se puso en frente de la chiquilla, muy colorado. Pero… ¿era de ira o de vergüenza?

— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Dime! ¿Parece que tengo ganas de que me abracen y…?

— Lo siento mucho pero — interrumpió Lily, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, fuera ya, por fin, de los efectos de la poción, pero por alguna extraña razón, tenía necesidad de decir lo que tenía en mente. ¡Qué estaba haciendo! — me gustas muchísimo y, y… yo… no sé…

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que su autocontrol había regresado, y se cubrió la boca, colocándose muy colorada de vergüenza. Miró la cara indiferente de Severus, y planeó salir corriendo, pero repentinamente, Quejicus la tomó nuevamente por los hombros y le plantó un segundo beso, muy apasionado y húmedo, pero la soltó de inmediato. Esta vez él era el que tenía cara de perro arrepentido.

— Yo no… no tendría que estar haciendo esto… yo no… Te dije que… — parecía muy confundido, y movía mucho las manos, intentando encontrar las palabras que le faltaban — está muy mal…

Siempre hay momentos para todo, para sentirse avergonzado, para preocuparse, para reír, y para enojarse y pedir explicaciones. Y éste era uno de esos momentos. Una profunda rabia invadió a Lily, por las precarias frases incompletas de Snape.

— Ya me cansé — le cortó, pateando con un pie el suelo, y señalándole la cara con su dedo índice — de que me estés diciendo cosas incomprensibles, que ni siquiera un troglodita puede comprender. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué tengo que olvidar? La otra vez me besaste, ahora lo vuelves a hacer y luego me sueltas como si yo hubiese sido la que comenzó todo y… bueno, yo comencé, ¡pero tú me besaste!

Snape miró la miró como nunca lo había hecho. Le temblaba el labio y el tórax le subía y le bajaba.

Lily estaba completamente confundida, y para ser francos, nosotros también lo estamos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Lily perdiéndose en los insondables tubos negros de él, y éste, embobado por la radiante belleza de sus esmeraldas.

— Es algo que tal vez no pueda explicar ahora… — le acarició la mejilla tímidamente, pero retiró la mano raudamente, como si le hubiese dado la corriente.

— ¿Qué es?

— Déjame en paz. Sólo eso, no me busques, no me toques, aléjate, por favor — corroboró dejando toda la ternura de lado.

Lily abrió la boca para protestar, pero Snape dio media vuelta, haciendo ondear su capa y dejándola sola.

Pero Lily no se rindió, y comenzó a seguirlo a una prudente distancia.

Severus entró apuradísimo al castillo, y bajó hacia las mazmorras.

— Severus… — susurró Lily intentando alcanzarlo, y sin nombrarlo tan fuerte para no ser oída por nadie más. Dobló la esquina, y se paró en seco.

— Te estaba buscando, Severus, habíamos acordado conversar y… ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Una Gryffindor Sangre Sucia buscando Slytherins para descontar puntos, ¿no?

Bellatrix era la persona que había le hablado. Tenía una mirada de odio, y su mano derecha estaba posada sobre el brazo de Severus. Era morena y atractiva, pero por donde pasara, su esencia mataba todo lo que tocaba. Quizá por eso Snape era tan frívolo.

—Bellatrix, no perderemos el tiempo hablando de ésta —intervino Severus, hablando despectivamente. ¿Dónde había quedado todo el cariño de unos segundos atrás? —. Vámonos. Y tú, fuera de aquí — le espetó a Lily — no hay nada que te interese.

En otra ocasión, Lily se habría atrevido a rebatir, sin embargo, se sentía muy conmocionada y triste. ¿Por qué se había declarado? Qué vergüenza, había sido de rechazada de la manera más cruel y se sentía usada. ¿Por qué la besaba y luego la dejaba?

Se sentía tan abrumada, que no quiso esta vez ir a la Sala Común y fue a la biblioteca para poder distraerse, y así no tener que encontrarse con Alice ni a su parejita, Frank, que de seguro lo estarían pasando bomba.

Qué tonta era. _"Maldito parásito" _pensó con los ojos humedecidos, pero aguantándose las gana dellorar_ "Eres un maldito abusador, idiota…". _Intentó controlar su fuerza, y ojeó con el máximo cuidado el libro que había sacado, sobre las enfermedades mágicas y sus curaciones.

No calculó el tiempo que estuvo allí, pero supo que no lo utilizó para estudiar. Se sentía tan extraña: había dejado de lado su trabajo de prefecta, a los deberes no le estaba dando toda la importancia que debía; James le atraía, Severus le gustaba… Remus Lupin hace tiempo que no le hablaba, y Sirius Black le decía cosas, cada vez que ella pasaba, como: _"Definitivamente hay gente muy cruel y orgullosa, yo pienso que deberían aceptar sus errores y disculparse…" _

Se talló los ojos con fuerza y miró a su alrededor, ya muy pocos alumnos estaban dentro de la biblioteca. Debían ser como las nueve. Además, Madame Pince comenzó a echar llave a la cerradura de la sección prohibida. Con mucho pesar, se levantó, y bajó hasta la primera planta, para ir alentando a los estudiantes de Gryffindor de que regresaran a la sala común. Era hora de que retomara sus deberes, y dejara de echarse a morir por estupideces del amor.

— Billy, Aidan, Krom — pronunció desganada a un grupo de niños de tercero que hablaban misteriosamente, cerca de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy —son las nueve y cinco, ¡suban de inmediato! Si es que o quieren que los lleve donde Filch para que les de un castigo.

Vigiló hasta que los chicos subieran dos escaleras, para continuar su guardia.

— Evans — susurró de pronto una voz, desde un resquicio de una puerta abierta, de unas de las aulas en desuso.

— ¿Quién es? — indagó por si las moscas, aunque ya reconocía esa voz despectiva.

— Entra, por favor. Sabes quién soy, no hagas preguntas ridículas.

Respiró tres veces, conteniendo la furia, y pensando en no hacer caso. Pero entró, sin poder aguantarse, a la oscura aula, iluminada tan solo por una vela solitaria en una mesa llena de polvo. Se colocaron frente a frente, al lado de la mesa. El fuego daba una sensación de romanticismo a la escena.

— Ahora tienes ganas de hablar, cuando ya me dejaste en vergüenza y me utilizaste, cuando ya me diste vagas explicaciones Severusianas y…

— También me gustas mucho — interrumpió el muchacho—, discúlpame por haberte tratado así — parecía que le costaba trabajo decir todo aquello —, estuve pensando y…quiero estar contigo. No importa lo demás.

— ¿Qué otra cosa?

— No vale la pena arruinar el momento con esas estupideces de magos — respondió. Cada vez estaba Lily más confusa, pero luego no importó. Fue la sensación más bonita que había experimentado, a pesar de todo.

El muchacho la tomó por la cintura, la acercó hacia él y la besó calmadamente en los labios. Lily lo rodeó del cuello, apegándose más.

— Eres hermosa, Lily, y sé por qué Potter te ha estado persiguiendo por todos estos años — dijo un Snape completamente diferente.

— No hables de James ahora.

—Qué, ¿acaso están saliendo? — preguntó alarmado.

— No, tan solo que… ahora estoy contigo y estoy bien así.

Se abrazaron por mucho rato, hablando cosas de idiotas enamorados, y Lily se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. No sabía si llegaría a algo más concreto con Snape, pero lo único que podía asegurar, era que nadie podía enterarse de éste romance secreto, ni siquiera Alice. Éste sería su secreto. El secreto de Lily Evans.


	8. Disculpa a cambio de enojo

**Capítulo Octavo: Disculpa a cambio de enojo**

-

Cuando dieron las once, Lily y Severus se decidieron separar. Era tarde y era muy probable de que los pillaran, y eso traería un montón de consecuencias. Antes de irse cada un por su camino, el chiquillo bipolar la besó suavemente en los labios y le dio las buenas noches.

Si la pelirroja hubiese tenido alas, se habría ido volando. Tenía una sonrisa pegada en la cara, como si la boca se la estuviesen afirmando con pinzas. Pero no podía hacer ni el menor ruido porque si Filch o su gata —la mugrosa Señora Norris — la llegaban a pillar, podría ser que se ganara el castigo más grande de su vida. Nunca — o casi nunca — había quebrantado una regla, y ésta vez tampoco quería hacerlo. Así que por eso, se fue a paso ligero pero muy rápido, apenas tocando el suelo con los pies.

Por suerte no se encontró nadie en el camino, y en la sala común ya no había nadie. Subió la escalera de caracol, en dirección al dormitorio de niñas de séptimo curso, sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a sus compañeras. Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba durmiendo aún.

— ¿Estas horas son las de llegar para una prefecta?

— Habla más bajo — susurró Lily, un tanto alarmada, a Alice que estaba cruzada de piernas sentada en su cama, en medio de la oscuridad —, no es nada, solo que me dieron ganas de merodear por ahí.

—Sí, claro —coincidió su amiga con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Lily no contestó nada, si comenzaba a excusarse, sería demasiado obvio que algo ocultaba, así que decidió acostarse sin rebatir nada. Pero al parecer Alice seguía esperando respuestas.

—Buenas noches, y gracias por esperarme.

— ¿Entonces no me vas a contar lo que estuviste haciendo durante dos horas?

— Tú eres mi amiga — señaló con aire ofendido — y si hubiese estado haciendo algo interesante, te lo habría contado ya. Me apena que desconfíes de mí.

— Ay, Lily, lo siento, pero es que… bueno, en fin, tienes razón. ¿Nada con James?

— ¿Ah? — el corazón el dio un salto — No, nada — se apresuró a corroborar.

— Que duermas bien.

—Igual tú.

Se acomodó en la cama, de espalda a su amiga. A pesar de que el cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras se iba a sentir observada, e incluso invadida. ¿James? La cara del muchacho guapo y de gafas quedó rebotando en sus pensamientos, pero de inmediato la imagen de Severus la reemplazó, y volvió a sonreír, feliz porque Alice no podía saber nada. Sin embargo, a ella poco le importaba el que dirán de los demás. Sí, quizá si hablara con Severus pudiera convencerlo de actuar normalmente, haciendo público lo suyo. ¿Pero, qué cosa, si aún no estaban de novios? Otra vez la cara de James tomó forma.

"_Potter es un idiota"_ pensó _"Severus es más… es mucho más"_

¿Es mucho más qué?

- ¿Más inteligente?

R: No. Ambos eran iguales. Buenos para DCAO, Severus para Pociones y James para el Quidditch.

-¿Más simpático?

R: ¿Simpatía? ¡Já! Ambos eran como el plomo.

-¿Guapo?

R: ¿Qué? ¿Era una broma? Si todos los hombres del colegio participaran en un concurso de belleza, Severus tendría el último puesto asegurado. No, nunca tan drástica, quizá si sonriera un poco sería hasta sexy. ¿Sexy? Sexy ya era, pero se le soltarían un poquito esos músculos de la cara si se riera un poco.

¿Era más qué, entonces?

¡Pero qué estaba pensando! No era necesario que Severus fuera mejor que James. Le bastaba y sobraba con que le gustara, punto. Pero algo no se podía negar: la arrogancia de ambos estaba medida con la misma huincha.

Al desayuno del siguiente día se sentía muy enérgica. Durante la noche, más bien en los sueños que consciente pensó mucho en la situación con James. Quizá por eso era que en algún momento se había sentido confundida: aún estaba peleada con James y llevaban mucho tiempo sin hablarse. Pero ahora que había, de cierto modo, recapacitado — sólo porque ella tuvo un buen día, ayer — iba a disculparse.

Alice leía el diario con atención, mientras bebía una taza de café cargado.

— Hablaré con James —le dijo por lo bajo a su amiga, haciendo que ésta derramara la mitad del café en su ropa, quemándose.

— ¿Qué? — gritó impactada y quejumbrosa.

—Baja la voz — les espetó la pelirroja —. No es nada, solo me quiero disculpar, ya ha pasado un mes y ninguno ha dicho nada… y fui yo la culpable, en realidad. No — bajó más aún la voz — le quiero dar esperanzas.

— ¿No te gusta?

— Ya no.

— ¿Ya no? ¿Tan rápido te olvidas de él?

— No es algo que yo decida… los sentimientos han cambiado.

— Es tu decisión… pero me parece bien que tomes la iniciativa. ¿Cuándo lo harás?

— En el momento adecuado. No quiero que Black ande divulgando por allí… ya sabes como se pone. Una disculpa la va a interpretar como una declaración de amor.

Desayunó sin apuros. A lo que James estuviera solo, le hablaría. Y tal como dijo, el momento adecuado lo encontró después de la clase de Transformaciones, que duró veinte minutos menos, ya que la profesora McGonagall fue llamada con urgencia por parte del director según lo que contaban los cuadros y tapices parlanchines. Potter salió del aula junto a sus tres amigos, pero dobló una esquina antes para ir al baño de varones. Algo bueno que podía rescatar de los hombres, era que podían ir al baño, solos. Lily lo siguió con sigilo por el solitario pasillo. Aún los demás alumnos estaban en clases. A lo que entró —claramente no podía seguirlo hasta dentro del baño — se quedó esperando apoyada en la pared con su mochila cargada de libros, en el piso.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando alguien apareció por la esquina, lleno de tierra, con una cara muy hosca.

— Evans — susurró Snape sin antes mirar por su alrededor. Temía ser oído. Se aproximó a ella, pero se quedó a una distancia considerable.

— Hola, salimos antes. ¿Qué te pasó a ti? —preguntó con la mitad de su cerebro puesto en él, y la otra, en estar atenta por si salía James.

— El idiota de Avery se tropezó y me mandó una maceta con tierra mezclada con fertilizante de dragón encima. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El tono y la cara de ambos eran de nerviosismo. ¿Cómo iban a besarse en medio del pasillo y ser vistos de un momento a otro por todo el colegio? Bueno, en ese instante no había público, pero, de todas formas, Severus estaba desde la cabeza a los pies con tierra.

— Vine a hablar con James — respondió con una leve sonrisa hipócrita.

— ¿Con James? ¿Qué…? ¡Potter!

James por fin salió del baño, pasándose una mano mojada por el cabello para despeinárselo. Severus, a penas lo vio salir desenvainó la varita y le apuntó al pecho.

James hizo lo mismo. Miró unos segundos a Snape, y luego a Lily. Cuando sus ojos pasaron por ella, éste frunció un poco el entrecejo.

Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban abiertos hasta tal punto, que habían enrojecido. Soltó el tirante de la mochila, alerta a una futura pelea.

— ¿Estás acosando a Evans?

— No, no, no — se aventuró a contestar ella, interponiéndose entre los dos. Pero ellos se hicieron hacia el lado.

— No estoy acosando a nadie. Vine a lavarme, idiota, ella no tiene por qué estar al lado de un baño de varones.

— ¡Lavarte! — se burló James — Pero si ya estás limpio. Bueno, para los de nuestra especie es suciedad y…

Lily alcanzó a reaccionar y a desviar la varita de Severus, por donde estaba saliendo un rayo rojo.

— Basta — suplicó —. No me estaba molestando, James, y yo venía a hablar con él — dijo a Severus — así que tengo mis razones para estar aquí.

—Vaya, entonces, los dejo, al par de tortolitos — gruñó guardando la varita en la túnica, y entrando al baño.

Si fue actuación, pues Lily le habría dado el premio al mejor actor. Pero la mirada de desprecio que le había mandado Snape mientras entraba al baño había sido demasiado real. Luego James la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿En verdad venías a hablar conmigo?

—Sí, yo…

No alcanzó a completar su frase, porque James se la llevó de la mano hacia el aula vacía de Transformaciones. La profesora no llegaba todavía.

— Ahora sí — corroboró con una sonrisa. Y eso hizo que el estómago a Lily le temblase. Pero al recordar a Severus, se armó de valor y seriedad.

— Quiero pedirte disculpas, James, por la pelea de la otra vez. Fui muy tonta, no quise ser así, en verdad. Quizá no fue la mejor manera de decir que no quiero nada… contigo. O sea… —al ver la expresión de disgusto del muchacho, trató de arreglar lo dicho de la manera más suave — eres muy lindo, has cambiado montones conmigo, la arrogancia casi ha desaparecido de ti, pero quiero, por ahora, estar sola. Necesito poner mi mente en otras partes y…

— Entiendo. ¿O sea que a lo que superes los EXTASIS, tengas tu carrera y trabajo, vas a tomarme en cuenta?

— No he dicho eso — contestó sin saber si lo decía por sentirse utilizado, o para tener esperanzas.

— No sé, Evans… — bufó bajando la mirada — no pretendas que te voy a olvidar así de fácil. Me gustas mucho. Pero espero que cuando dejes tu etapa de estudio intensivo, yo te siga queriendo, porque no me imagino con otra que no seas tú… —le dio una suave palmada en el hombro y salió del aula. Justo en el momento sonó la campana que anunciaba que el recreo había comenzado. Fue a buscar a Alice.

— Acabo de ver a James pasar — dijo Alice, separándose de Meredith, para acercarse a su amiga — ¿Hablaron?

—Sí, pero creo que no sirvió de mucho…

— No me digas que no te disculpó…

— Sí lo hizo, pero por lo que entendí, no me va a dejar en paz…

Alice negó con la cabeza, colocando los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces aprende a controlar tu genio, porque, que yo sepa, jamás te ha dejado tranquila, si remontamos la historia desde primer curso… ¿Oye, por qué el nariz ganchuda te mira tanto?

Lily miró de inmediato hacia atrás, y en efecto, estaba Snape junto a Wilkes, pero ya no la estaba mirando.

— Acaba de voltearse. Pero qué cobarde…

Lily abofeteó a su amiga por decir eso. Pero en su imaginación, porque eso era lo que le habría gustado hacer. ¿Cobarde? Bueno, sí, un poco. ¡Un momento! Acababa de caer en la cuenta, como una niña súper-inteligente, que Severus está enojado. Y eso dijo, entonces.

—Está molesto.

— ¿Snape?

— Sí.

— ¿Contigo?

— S… No, con James — y ahí le narró la historia del baño a su amiga de cara redonda, por supuesto, tergiversando algunas partes, como por ejemplo, que justo Severus pasaba por ahí y cuando estuvo frente de ella, apareció James creyendo que habían estado discutiendo.

— Bueno, no hay diferencia — concluyó Alice —, esté enojado con James, contigo, conmigo, con el vecino, con Dumbledore, nunca cambia la cara. ¿Cómo distinguiste esa nueva cara? ¿Es la Mágnum, o qué?

_(__**N/A**__: Para los que han visto la película Zoolander, podrán comprender esa parte de la "Mágnum". Aunque en ése tiempo la película no existía, pero da lo mismo, es para agregarle humor. Por cierto, vean la película!) _

Ésta vez no pudo evitar reírse. Pero la fiesta acabó de inmediato, porque ahora les tocaba Encantamientos junto con los de Hufflepuff.

El profesor Flitwick, con su vocecilla comenzó a dar las instrucciones para ese día.

— Saben que este año darán los exámenes finales para postular a una profesión y, por lo tanto, sabrán que no es nada similar a los ÉXTASIS de sexto año.

— Que se cuente una nueva — escucharon Lily y Alice, que había dicho Sirius.

— Supongo que usted, señor Black, no tendrá ningún problema en pasarlos — sentenció con la típica amabilidad el maestro —, pero a veces no está demás reiterar lo arduos que van a ser los exámenes. Muy bien. Pongámonos a lo de hoy.

Con ayuda de uno de los estudiantes logró ponerse sobre la pila de libros.

—Ahora pondremos dos encantamientos en práctica al mismo tiempo, pero no lo haremos sobre objetos, sino sobre nosotros mismos. En parejas deberán encantarse con el hechizo aislador y luego con el encantamiento inflamador. O sea, se prenderán fuego a ustedes mismos. Por turnos. El que no esté haciendo nada, debe estar evaluando a su compañero para que haga ambos hechizos a la perfección. Y tengan cuidado con la mediocridad, porque lamentarán haber hecho mal el hechizo aislador si se apuran a hacer el segundo. ¡Suerte!

Qué más da narrar como les salió el encantamiento a las muchachas, porque es muy obvio. Se ganaron como dos mil chorrocientos puntos cada una, pero no faltó el estúpido que se adelantó y terminó con quemaduras graves. Pero de seguro Madam Pomfrey podría curarlo, aunque sin duda, el idiota estaría un buen tiempo en la enfermería — no se darán nombres para no arruinar el anonimato del personaje, pero podemos dar las inicial de su nombre (**S**) y el apellido (**Black**), nadie podrá sospecharlo —pero eso también daba lo mismo, porque a esa persona lo más que le importaba es volver a tener la misma belleza de siempre, sin pensar en el costo del tiempo. Él y su belleza, hasta el fin del universo.

En fin, después de eso no pasó nada realmente interesante, salvo que en la noche Severus y Lily hablarían. ¿Hablarían? Bueno, eso lo dejamos para el otro capítulo porque me quedó demasiado extenso, y además, porque soy mala, o sea, Lily es mala y quiere dejarlos con la duda. Y ahora está a lágrima viva llorando por lo que recuerda. ¡Un momento! ¿Es Lily o Myrtle la llorona? Ah, es Lily. Sí, pobrecilla. No tiene muy buenos recuerdos. Pues bien. ¡Hasta la otra!


	9. Obliviate, y más planes

**Capítulo Noveno: Obliviate, y más planes**

-

Vio a Severus salir del Gran Comedor. Era algo que estaba esperando de hace mucho rato, y estuvo esos quince minutos muy atenta a cada movimiento del muchacho. Las miradas de ese día solo despedían odio, según ella. Estaba claro que le había hecho enojar lo que había sucedido en la hora de Transformaciones, y para mala suerte de ambos, no habían podido comunicarse, ya que él mismo se demostraba reacio y se escabullía. Quizá no quería tener más problemas con Potter.

Cuando la bastilla de la túnica del chico desapareció por la gran puerta, Lily soltó de inmediato el tenedor, fingiendo lo que tenía planeado hace rato: dolor de estómago.

— Uuugh… — gruñó colocándose una mano en el estómago.

— ¿Qué sucede? — indagó Alice demasiado sobresaltada. Había estado observando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw muy atentamente. Longbottom hablaba con una muchacha morena muy bonita.

—Tengo retorcijones. No puedo seguir comiendo, iré a la enfermería — avisó parándose, sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga. De todas maneras, Alice atinó a asentir con la cabeza y volver a observar a aquel chiquillo.

Sin dejar su actuación, Lily salió rápidamente del lugar sin ser percibida por nadie. Dobló la esquina y miró hacia donde debía estar Severus, pero ya no estaba. Sin embargo, había dos posibilidades de su escape: las mazmorras y la biblioteca. Si él siguió a la biblioteca, había un único camino. Pero era poco probable que fuera hacia allá, porque no llevaba ni siquiera una pluma; así que optó por las mazmorras y corrió hacia el otro extremo, donde estaban las escaleras que llevaba a las profundidades del castillo. Bajó a zancadas los escalones, hasta que llegó al primer pasillo. Allí divisó la cortina de cabello negro de Snape, iluminada levemente por una antorcha.

Lily no supo si era porque había hecho mucho ruido al ir hasta allí, o porque Snape había nacido deforme y tenía ojos en la nuca, pero rápidamente se giró sobre los talones. La miró unos segundos, y siguió caminando.

— ¡Severus! — llamó la muchacha alcanzándolo, y poniéndose a su altura. Éste no se detuvo, hasta que Lily lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a mirarla — ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Estás enojado?

Severus la miró dilatando los agujeros de la nariz, y respirando muy fuerte, como queriendo contener toda la rabia que le oprimía.

— Si es por lo de James, realmente…

— Es obvio que es por eso — terminó aclarando, apenas moviendo los labios, con las mandíbulas muy apretadas —. No creo que sea común que una chica espere a un hombre fuera de un baño de varones.

Lily se puso muy colorada, pero no le soltó el brazo, al contrario, se lo pellizcó.

— En vez de insultarme, ¿puedes preguntarme qué estaba haciendo allí?

Snape miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, hizo que Lily lo soltara y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola furioso.

— ¿Qué demonios — y una serie de improperios más que soltó — hacías allí con Potter?

— Espera, ¿con Potter? Cuando tú apareciste estaba sola.

— Sabes a lo que voy.

— Fui a pedirle disculpa por una discusión que tuvimos hace un tiempo.

— Vaya, justo ahora que estamos… —Lily notó como las mejillas de Severus se sonrojaban — que… ¡que estamos juntos! — estalló, poniéndose más colorado aún, como si le costara expresar todo eso — Y — continuó antes de que Lily hablara —, a ver, ¿y de qué se trataba esa disculpa? ¿Eh?

— Precisamente por ti — le dijo Lily, muy ofendida —, porque hace un tiempo le grité de que no quería estar con él, y esta vez, le dije lo mismo, pero un poco más sutil.

— Ah.

— ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

No era por ser exigente, pero Lily se esperaba algo más cariñoso. Mas esperó aquellos diez segundos de lucha interna de Severus. Entonces sonrió. ¿Sonrió? ¡SÍ! Aunque usted no lo crea. Pero más bien fue una mueca parecida a una sonrisa forzada.

— Qué bueno que lo hayas comprendido — ultimó Lily sin hacerse más ilusiones. Era casi imposible sacar algo más de él —, buenas noches…

— ¿Esa es tu respuesta? — la voz del chico se tornó mucho más misteriosa. Lily había estado a punto de voltear. Lo miró sin entender.

A continuación el chico se acercó y la abrazó, colocando la cabeza en su hombro.

— No me gusta que te acerques a Potter — murmuró rudamente en su oído — así que cuando vayas a hacer algo que respecte a él, avísame.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes derecho sobre mí? —abrazó también a Severus, aliviada de su reacción no cobarde (milagro).

— Desde ahora —dijo y la miró a los ojos. Dejó pasar unos segundos, y algo tenso, dijo— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Lily soltó una carcajada, algo nerviosa.

— Se podría decir, Severus, que lo que estamos haciendo es salir…

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Tengo que decirte todo literalmente? Está bien… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El corazón de Lily se aceleró. Y el de él también. Era muy obvia cual iba a ser la pregunta del millón, pero cuando la oyes, es muy diferente. No puedes dar una respuesta anticipada a algo como eso.

Asintió lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Severus, sacó la varita, apuntó a la solitaria antorcha que tenían a su lado y la apagó. Quedaron a oscuras, pero no totalmente, diez metros más allá había otra antorcha más.

Lily estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué había hecho eso, pero obtuvo la respuesta no verbalmente: un beso muy apasionado y lento. Severus la abrazó totalmente, para que ella no pudiera moverse. Pero ella tampoco quería hacerlo, así que se quedó allí, tal cual, como pegada por imán a los finos labios del muchacho.

Pasaron varios segundos así, — ¿o fueron minutos? ¿Cuánto tiempo puede uno estar besando a una persona sin ahogarse? —, sin darse cuenta que alguien había llegado hasta el rellano de la escalera. Ese alguien bajó sin hacer ruido. Sabía que alguien estaba allí. Podía distinguir una silueta deforme que contrastaba por la luz lejana de una antorcha.

Lily se soltó de los brazos del muchacho y lo rodeó por el cuello. Pero luego algo hizo que se sintieran incómodos. A través de los párpados distinguieron que el lugar se había aclarado. Entonces, una voz femeninamente grave dijo, con un toque de estupefacción:

— ¿Snape?

Instantáneamente los besos y abrazos se disolvieron. Con una agilidad increíble Severus sacó la varita y apuntó sin vacilar a quién había interrumpido.

— ¡Obliviate! —exclamó con furia, y de su varita salió un rayo blanco y llegó directamente a la cabeza de Bellatrix Black.

— ¡Severus! —vociferó Lily, asustada, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

Bellatrix calló al suelo en cámara lenta, con una expresión muy relajada, casi dormida.

—Esto les pasa a los intrusos —dijo Snape, aproximándose a la atacada, para estudiar el efecto del encantamiento.

— ¿Por qué la desmemorizaste?

— Es Bellatrix, Evans — dijo cansinamente —, habría contado esto por todo el colegio.

— ¿Te importa mucho que lo sepa el colegio? —dijo Lily, apoyándose en la pared.

— No nos conviene a ninguno de los dos — levantó a Bellatrix del suelo. Aún podía mantenerse en pie con ayuda —, Potter me torturaría a mí —y bajando un poco más la voz, que le tembló levemente, agregó — y Bellatrix, a ti.

_"Era obvio, lo sabías, cálmate, no es nada… sí, recuerda la vez anterior, Bellatrix siguiendo a Severus… no te alarmes"_ pensó Lily, sintiendo cómo la sangre le hervía. Fingiendo desentendimiento, levantó las cejas.

— ¿Por qué me torturaría a mí?

Severus se aproximó con Bellatrix, que apenas arrastraba los pies (estaba peor que Dudley cuando vio a los Dementores), quizá, en una de esas, Severus le dio una dosis de heroína vía varita mágica camuflado con un encantamiento desmemorizador. Se puso al lado de Lily, cerca de su oído.

— Quizá tengas competencia — susurró —pero —se adelantó al ver que la pelirroja iba a rebatir —, yo te quiero a ti.

"_Qué lindo"_ pensó Lily relajando los músculos.

— Bueno, llevaré a esta estúpida a la sala común.

— Qué caballero…

— Es estúpida porque ella sabe que no me gusta que me sigan y que me anden insistiendo. Seguramente venía a pedirme que le ayudara con Pociones.

— ¿A mí me ayudarías? — Lily quería poner a prueba la respuesta de su, ahora, novio.

— Tú no necesitas ayuda. Eres un cerebro caminante — la atajó, y sin más rodeos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

"_Es cariñoso cuando se lo propone"_

Lily tomó el camino largo, pero seguro, que la llevaría al séptimo piso. Debía fingir que había estado en la enfermería, pero quizá ya la mentirilla no le resultara. Alice, con su preocupación, seguramente habría ido a verla.

Entró a la abarrotada Torre de Gryffindor. Había muchos estudiantes en pie todavía que comentaban un reciente partido de Quidditch que había sido publicado en _El Profeta_.

Remus apareció a su lado, de un momento a otro.

—Lily — dijo con su voz grave —, Alice está ahí en el sillón muy triste. Sirius la estuvo molestando y ella lo mandó a freír espárragos…

— ¿Sirius? — indagó la pelirroja anonadada —. Estaba en la enfermería, quemado, ¿no?

—Sí — repuso Remus —, pero escapó cuando pudo, ya sabes como es Pomfrey… Y ya sabes como es Sirius, también, se tragó la poción entera de murtlap, y se aplicó una buena cantidad de crema para las quemaduras…

— Mhmm — resopló Lily con un gesto negativo de la cabeza —, ¿hace cuánto se tomó la poción?

—Bueno, se escapó hace media hora, así que se la debe haber tomado, precisamente hace treinta minutos.

—Te aseguro que después va a estar con un dolor de estómago insoportable…

—El costo de la belleza.

— ¿Y Alice? — interrogó la chica, recordando a su compungida amiga.

—No sé qué le pasa, pero supongo que te necesita a ti… Está en el sillón grande, junto al fuego.

—Gracias, Remus —agradeció ella, colocando una mano en su hombro. El chico tembló levemente, pero Lily, no se dio cuenta, porque ya había retirado la mano. Corrió hacia el lugar indicado, y efectivamente Alice estaba allí, con la cara larga y los ojos enrojecidos. Se sentó a su lado. Allí pudo darse cuenta, menos mal, que su amiga no había ido a verla a la enfermería.

— ¿Frank?

La chica asintió con pesadumbre.

— Y yo que pensé que iba todo bien… ¿Qué sucedió ésta vez?

— Nada — contestó simplemente Alice —, solo que… se veía tan contento hablando con su compañera que… me puse celosa.

Lily frunció el entrecejo. Eso lo encontraba muy extraño. Alice no solía ser así, tenía que haber algo más que le molestara, así que decidió insistir.

— No puede ser eso, dime la verdad… —le tomó la mano a su amiga.

— Han pasado dos años, Lily, y todavía no me pide nada… —confesó —, no me ha insinuado nada con respecto a ser su novia.

— Pero Alice… — susurró —quizá no ha encontrado el mom…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase. Sirius Black junto con James habían salido de detrás del sillón, como una caja de sorpresas.

— ¡Ajaaaá! Yo le dije a Corna… James, si nos ganábamos aquí, sabríamos porqué Alice Blenkinsop casi me lanza el Avada Kedavra. Así que es por ese Longbottom, ¿no?

Ambas giraron las cabezas hacia la pareja de amigos. James hizo un gesto coqueto con la mano, dedicado totalmente para Lily, y Sirius guiñó un ojo.

— ¿No podías aguantarte un poco, Black, de estar un día alejado de tu hermosura y las mujeres? —preguntó Lily.

—Es algo que tú no entiendes, Evans, y no es por la belleza… explícale tú, James.

—A los hombres nos gustan los riesgos, y para estar conformes, debemos correrlos, ¿no? Sirius prefiere estar ayudando a los necesitados y soportar un par de horas de intenso dolor de estómago…

— … a que estar encerrado entre las cuatro cortinas de una cama de la enfermería —concluyó el otro —. Nosotras, o sea, quiero decir, nosotros te podemos ayudar, Alice — continuó Black — podemos darle un empujoncito al chiquillo…

— No, gracias —contestó.

Pero Lily analizó mejor la petición, y respondió por Alice.

— No es mala idea.

— Una idea de nosotros nunca es mala —garantizó Potter.

— Exacto —corroboró Sirius.

—Ya que estamos solteros — James recalcó mucho la palabra "solteros" — y no tenemos chicas, decidimos ayudar a nuestro prójimo.

Ya que Alice no contestaba, y estaba decidida a seguir triste, Lily tomó las riendas del asunto.

— ¿Y qué harían?

— Amenazarlo, por supuesto —señaló Sirius — pero de una manera light… Pero no te contaré el plan, Lily, porque lo arruinarás. Sólo déjamelo a mí.

— ¿James no es parte del plan? — indagó la ojiverde.

— La verdad que no, porque James te quiere a ti, y sería extraño que él le dijera que si no se apura con Alice, se la va a quitar, así que…

Lily miró hacia abajo, y pudo sentir cómo James estaba disfrutando el efecto que habían tenido esas palabras, en ella. Realmente estaba decidido a seguir persiguiéndola. Aunque tampoco le molestaba. ¡Además estaba con Severus! ¡Já! No había nada que temer. Estaba completamente segura hacia donde se inclinaba la balanza, y podía dar por firmado que le encantaba estar con Severus, aunque fuera un pesado. Eso era algo que le gustaba. ¿Por qué a veces nos gustan los bichos raros?

— Bueno, ya que no recibimos contestaciones…. Eso haremos, yo seré el manager de Sirius… no te preocupes Alice, en menos de dos días tendrás a Longbottom colgado de tu cuello.

Alice afirmó con la cabeza muy agradecida.

— Es verdad, Alice… yo estoy segura que Frank te quiere, pero quizá hay algo que le impida preguntarte eso. Quizá espere una fecha especial, o algo, yo qué sé… pero arriba el ánimo. Y ahora, vamos a dormir.

— Sí —se secó las lágrimas — después de todo, la más mensa eres tú. Potter no se rinde, ¿eh?

— Pero no importa, te aseguro que no caeré a sus redes —finalizó Lily, ilusionada, pensando en su novio.


	10. Puesta en marcha

**Capítulo Décimo: Puesta en marcha **

-

Lo que en la noche había parecido ser una planificación de algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabezas, a la mañana siguiente volvió a relucir a la hora del desayuno. Era día jueves, para alivio de todos, ya que esa había sido una agotadora semana, y las contiguas serían iguales, o tal vez peores.

Alice estaba de mejor humor, ya que había decidido no saludar ni mirar a Frank. Lily se había dado cuenta de que éste la había estado mirando con gran insistencia durante diez minutos, y que después, por fin, se rindió.

Potter llegó junto con Pettigrew, y tras ellos, caminando lentamente, iba Lupin afirmando con un brazo a Black, que iba con ambas manos en la panza. Se sentaron, a distintos lados de las dos chicas, y a coro dijeron "Buenos días".

— Para que veas… Alice — susurró Sirius con mucho esfuerzo, como si las tripas se le estuvieran retorciendo —, a pesar de mi terrible enfermedad, he venido a charlar sobre el plan.

— ¿El plan? — exclamó sorprendida — No pensé que fuera en serio. Viniendo de ustedes… — se auto- interrumpió, ya que en el Gran Comedor entraron cientos de lechuzas, dejando las cartas y objetos a sus respectivos destinatarios. A nadie, excepto a Remus, le llegó algo. Él, como de costumbre, recibió _El Profeta _y se puso a hojearlo.

— Aunque no lo creas, somos muy serios — acusó Potter señalándola con un dedo, luego de que pasó el bullicio — ¿Cierto, Evans?

Lily que había estado algo distraída mirando la mesa de Slytherin, giró la cabeza hacia James, que estaba sentado en frente de ella, al lado de su amiga.

— Supongo que podrás hablar de tus cosas sin incluirme a mí, ¿verdad? — dijo evitando ser antipática — Y si son tan serios, entonces, qué queda para Remus, ¿no?

El aludido pegó un respingo, y sus ojos pardos se volvieron inmediatamente hacia la pelirroja. Luego miró a Sirius, que había comenzado a contestar la pregunta.

— Es que Remus es de otro mundo, ya sabes. Él no es serio. El es maduro — reconoció con toda sinceridad.

— Exacto — reafirmó Potter —, y bien, a lo del plan…

— ¿Sí? — dijo Alice, colocando más atención, apartándose el cabello liso de su redonda cara.

—Nada, tú no debes preocuparte de nada —dijo simplemente Sirius, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del universo —, no debes inmiscuirte en esto, debes estar completamente alejada, actuar, fingir que no sabes nada, para que Longbottom no piense que tú fuiste la de la idea de increparlo.

— Pero si ella no fue la de la idea — defendió Lily —, además, qué tanto misterio ¿piensan torturarlo?

— Nada de eso — se aventuró a contestar el de gafas, mirando intensamente a Lily. Era adrede eso de que, cada vez que ella hablara, él intentara contestar para tener excusas de acosarla, pero por ahora, nada de eso estaba surtiendo efecto — ya dijimos que solo unas palabras bastarían.

— ¿Cómo qué tipo de palabras? — preguntó Alice.

— Mmh… primero me acercaré con cualquier excusa… luego seré amable para caerle bien. Luego lo llevaré a las cocinas, si es posible… donde pienso invitarlo a un par de copas y… — Sirius sacó de su bolsillo un frasco diminuto con un líquido espeso de color azul petróleo.

A Lily se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Inconscientemente se miró las manos. Y luego lo recordó todo, ya que se topó con los mezquinos ojos de Severus.

— ¡Eso es muy sucio! — espetó por lo bajo, fulminando a ambos chicos con sus ojos, que estaban más verde esmeralda como nunca antes.

— No está sucio, Evans — fue primera vez que Peter metió la cuchara en la conversación. Lo único que hacía era balancearse sobre su asiento, muy nervioso, y mirar a todos con cara de asombro. Pero esa vez, todos se miraron sin comprender. Entonces, el chico agregó — la poción no tiene más de tres días…

— No se refiere a eso, Peter — le espetó Sirius. Luego se volvió hacia ella —, es un leve… empujoncito.

Alice miraba a todos como viendo un partido de tenis. Estaba claro que no había comprendido lo de la sustancia del frasquillo.

— ¿Me pueden explicar qué es eso? — indagó Alice desesperada. Cada vez bajaban más la voz, y eso que no hacía falta, había gran bullicio en el lugar.

— Es Afelixis — dijo Lily, y entonces, su amiga cayó en la cuenta, abriendo los redondos ojos como platos.

— ¿Piensas… hacérselo beber?

— ¡Pues claro! ¿O acaso quieres que se lo meta por el…? — Black no completó la palabra. Remus le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, mirándolo con reproche.

— La cosa es, Evans — continuó James, con toda naturalidad, acercándose más a la mesa, como si el plan fuera para ella — que debes mantener a tu amiga lo más lejos posible, deben parecer inocentes. Y lo mismo nosotros, solo Sirius hará el trabajo. Por eso tampoco no nos entrometeremos en esto.

— En fin, ¿estás de acuerdo, Alice?

La chica titubeó un poco, antes de dar el sí definitivo. Miró a Lily, como pidiendo opinión, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Sirius y James miraban la redonda cara de Alice con una amplia sonrisa, como si estuvieran promoviendo alguna pasta dental. Y eso parecía, algo muy rescatable de esos chicos (Remus también) era que tenían una dentadura muy bonita. En cambio Peter, era el más menso, el más descuidado, y más encima tenía un tufo de los mil demonios. Quizá era por eso que Lily se compadeciera de él, pero a la vez, se mantuviera bastante lejos cuando él le dirigía la palabra.

— Ya — cedió por fin —, está bien. Solo espero que todo salga bien… y si algo falla, procuren escapar… —agregó amenazadoramente.

—Si Evans participa contigo en la persecución, pues entonces me dejo atrapar— dijo James con voz seductora.

— Qué patético — replicó ella, al tiempo que sentía los ojos de Severus clavados en ella.

Cuando sonó la campana se dirigieron — muy mal desayunados, por cierto, ya que apenas les habían quedado diez minutos para comer algo después de esa larga conversación — a distintas aulas cada uno. Especialmente ese día, tenían diferían en asignaturas. Lily debía ir a la de Aritmancia junto con Remus. Alice iba a la Estudios Muggles con Annika. James, Peter y Sirius iban a la de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Se desearon buena suerte y tomaron los distintos caminos.

Remus iba muy callado, concentrado, mirando el piso.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Lily, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

— Nada — contestó éste, formulando una sonrisa forzada — ¿Crees que los muchachos ejecuten el plan a la hora de la cena?

— No lo sé — Lily no se percató de que Remus había hablado por hablar, solo para arreglar el ambiente. Estaba acostumbrada de que fuera así, callado, profundo, tal vez hasta misterioso —, y me lo preguntas a mí… Son capaces de hacerlo a cualquier hora, solo espero que no hagan nada que ridiculice a Frank o a Alice…

Durante la hora de clases no hablaron gran cosa. Se sentaron junto a otro chico de Ravenclaw, y estuvieron todo ese tiempo haciendo ejercicios matemáticos muy difíciles junto con las letras griegas, para poder predecir algún futuro cercano.

Lily estaba muy concentrada en lo suyo, y cuándo logró sacar dos palabras de todo ese cabeceo, se convenció de que estaba malo.

— "Tres personas" — dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Tres personas qué? —preguntó Remus con interés.

— No lo sé, solo pude deducir esto — se quejó borrando todo con un hechizo de la varita.

— ¡Pero no lo borres! — exclamó el chico de Ravenclaw, Derek Haviland — Quizá estaba bien. Tampoco puedes pedir tanto, Evans.

— Pero es que puede significar un montón de cosas —argumentó ella — debe ser algo más concreto.

— Entonces inténtalo mediante el método ecuacional, así quizá te de una información más clara.

Sin replicar nada, siguió las instrucciones de Derek, las cuales fueron tan falibles como la algebraica.

— "Hombres". ¡Vaya, qué éxito!

— Quizá sea "Tres Hombres" — razonó Remus, mirando el pergamino de Lily.

— ¿Tres Hombres qué? ¿Triángulo amoroso?

— Bueno, aquí en Hogwarts nunca lo sabes — dijo Derek con un tono algo místico.

Lily y Remus se miraron disimuladamente, luego de que el chico había bajado la cabeza para seguir con sus ejercicios.

— ¡Genial! Alice, buenas noticias tengo —digo Sirius, cuando toparon en la clase de Botánica —. En la clase de Cuidado le dije a Frank que tenía un problema con Encantamientos. Ya sabes que a él le va bien. Y con mi triste fingido fracaso de ayer, me querrá ayudar en la auto-encantación para quemarse. Así que quedamos de vernos en el aula de Encantamientos después de las clases. Así que no te asombres si no vamos a cenar.

— Sirius no va a hacer nada malo con él, te lo promete —dijo Potter. Lily no pudo contener una carcajada.

—Y como el plan está regido por un horario muy estructurado — prosiguió Sirius, con aires de grandeza —, les aconsejamos que a las ocho y media estén cerca del baño de Myrtle la llorona.

— ¡Silencio, señor Black! — dijo la profesora Pomona Sprout con amabilidad, que acababa de llegar al invernadero, como siempre, cubierta de tierra. Dejaron el tema a un lado y comenzaron a trabajar en las distintas macetas.

Alice se acercó a Lily.

—¿Para qué demonios tenemos que ir allí? —susurró a su amiga.

— No lo sé… puede que sea porque es el pasillo menos concurrido… —razonó Lily, dudosa.

Así que en la noche, a la hora exacta que había dicho Sirius, las muchachas se quedaron cerca del baño de la fantasma de Ravenclaw, pero no demasiado apegadas, porque Myrtle era demasiado pesada cuando alguien se aproximaba a su propiedad.

— Se supone que tenemos que fingir que estamos hablando normalmente, así que relájate —le dijo Lily a la nerviosa Alice, que no paraba de mover un pie.

—Algo va a salir mal.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Tenía un buen presentimiento.


	11. Actos sospechosos

**Capítulo Undécimo: Actos sospechosos**

-

Complicadamente intentaron hablar de cualquier otra cosa, mientras esperaban. Pero ¿qué demonios tenían que esperar? No lo sabía. Lily se preguntaba si, aunque se derrumbara el castillo, tendrían que seguir aguardando allí, bajo los escombros.

— Lily, me estoy comenzando a desesperar — dijo Alice entre dientes, con una fingida sonrisa, luego de diez minutos — no sé hasta cuando… —respiró profundo —, bien, no importa, hablemos de otra cosa— agregó como si Lily hubiese comenzado otra vez el tema —. James no te ha dejado en paz ni una vez, ¿eh? ¿Todavía no sientes nada por él?

Lily se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Sabía que no sentía nada por Potter. Pero al pensarlo allí, delante de su mejor amiga que la miraba tan suspicazmente, se sentía vulnerable como para que responder que no le importaba en lo más mínimo los sentimientos del susodicho. Incluso, se sentiría mentirosa si lo dijera abiertamente, y quizá hasta algo presumida. Caviló un momento, y abrió la boca, para pronunciar un indeciso "Eeh", pero antes de que pudiera decir más unas voces se oyeron de unos cuantos metros más allá.

Al principio no se entendía lo que se estaba discutiendo, pero podían asegurar de que eran dos voces masculinas. Ambas chiquillas se miraron alertas, con los ojos más grandes de lo normal. Y luego de unos cuantos segundos, el trote junto con los gritos se hicieron claros.

—¡Es el baño que queda más cerca, da lo mismo si es de mujeres, está fuera de uso!

— No es eso, no es eso, tengo que… —decía una voz jadeante y fatigada — ¡tengo que hablar con Alice!

— ¡Con Alice puedes hablar después! ¡Tienes una cara espantosa, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a vomitar al baño!

— ¡No! — insistió la voz enfermiza.

Instintivamente Alice y Lily miraron hacia la esquina más cercana, que estaba como a diez metros, dejando todo tipo de actuación previa. Entonces, apareció Frank que era agarrado de la muñeca por Sirius, que intentaba detenerlo. O eso parecía, hasta que les guiñó el ojo a ambas, un segundo antes de que Frank continuara con su impulsividad.

Corrió hacia Alice y la agarró por los hombros. Lily saltó hacia atrás, aterrada, temiendo a que el chico comenzara a zarandearla. Pero no fue así. Comenzó a gritarle.

— ¡No sé por qué, pero no puedo soportarlo! ¡Me gustas mucho, Alice, demasiado, te amo! De pronto he sentido que necesitaba decirte esto, aunque esté fuera de mi voluntad. ¡No quería hacerlo porque temí a que me rechazaras! ¡Pensé que te gustaba alguno de los de tu grupo! —Lily se imaginó que se debía referir a Potter, o alguno de ellos. Dudó de que pudiera ser Peter — ¡Y estaba muerto de celos, pero también lleno de esperanzas por declararme! ¡Te amo! ¡Sé mi novia!

Alice seguía siendo afirmada por los fuertes brazos de Longbottom, que miraba como desquiciado. Ella estaba impresionada, la quijada le colgaba un poco. Se miraban intensamente, Frank esperaba su respuesta, pero ella no reaccionaba. Pero de pronto, algo cambió: el chico se puso colorado, y lentamente soltó los hombros de Alice. Lily ya conocía eso: el efecto del Afelixis se estaba perdiendo.

Urgente, la pelirroja miró hacia Sirius, que estaba donde mismo, observando con los ojos entrecerrados la escena. Luego captó la mirada de ella, y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Lily, sin vacilar, fue hacia allí. Temía ahora que algo malo pasase.

— Lo siento… — farfulló Frank, de un momento a otro, con voz cansada — No sé qué pasó, yo…

Alice lo abrazó y lo besó sin dejar que continuara sus disculpas. Y Lily sintió el alivio más grande del mundo. Había todo salido bien. Todo bien para su amiga, y cuando algo así sucede, es como si a uno mismo le estuviera ocurriendo aquello.

Continuaron besándose, y a ella, junto con Sirius, no les quedó otra que retirarse de allí.

— Eres un genio, Sirius — reconoció ella, suspirando.

— Díselo a James —sugirió él con una leve sonrisa.

Lily sintió que las mejillas le ardieron de un segundo a otro.

— ¿Otro más? ¿Por qué todos se esfuerzan en juntarme con Potter?

— ¿Otra vez es Potter? Él te adora. ¿Por qué tú te esfuerzas tanto en hacerte de rogar? ¿O acaso tienes otra persona en mente?

Lily se paró en seco. Ya estaban en frente del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

— No contestaré a esa pregunta ya que a ti no te importa lo que yo haga.

— A mí no, pero a James sí. _¡Caracoles apachurrados!_

El retrato dejó un hueco, y sin decir más, el atractivo muchacho de ojos azules entró a la Sala Común.

Lily sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera apartar esas palabras antes de que tocaran sus oídos, y luego miró su reloj de muñeca. Eran las ocho con treinta y cinco minutos. ¿Dónde estaría Severus? Ojalá pudiera adivinarlo, porque ni siquiera habían quedado de acuerdo en algo. Todo lo de su noviazgo había sido tan rápido y extraño que no habían alcanzado a conversar nada. E incluso, era muy peligroso, porque a pesar de todo, tal como él había dicho, Bellatrix y James eran un peligro para ambos. ¿Iba a buscarlo o no? Podría hacer como que daba un simple paseo… Sí, esa era una buena idea.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera avanzar lo suficiente por el pasillo, de algún lugar salió un "Pst" algo sospechoso. Miró hacia todos lados, intentando divisar a la fuente. No vio a nadie. Luego instintivamente miró hacia la enorme estatua de "Gordon el Gordo" y notó como una mano delgada y pálida hacía un gesto de atracción. El corazón a Lily se le aceleró. Severus estaba allí, demasiado cerca de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y eso era peligroso. Pero aún así, como el rayo que tiene Harry en la frente, se dirigió hacia el escondite. Y apenas estuvo allí, fue abrazada y besada apasionadamente. Lily se separó bruscamente, algo revolucionada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — le espetó por lo bajo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Severus la miró algo nervioso.

—No pude evitarlo. No nos hemos topado en todo el día y… no hemos hablado nada. La única forma de encontrarte era acercarme lo suficiente a tu Sala Común…

—¿Mi Sala Común? Un momento: ¿sabes dónde está mi Sala Común? —indagó escandalizándose. ¿Y si a Severus se le ocurría entrar a su sala? Averiguar una contraseña no era tan complicado, menos para él que era un chico tan astuto. Podían pasar un montón de situaciones trágicas si él entraba: como ser cazado por Sirius. O peor, por James, e incluso, descubrir lo que había entre ellos…

Severus la miró intensamente a los ojos y sonrió con sinceridad.

— No voy a entrar si es lo que crees, Y tampoco lo haría — dijo como si hubiese sabido lo que había estado pensando.

Lily, al ver su sonrisa, se sintió muy extraña. ¡Es que era todo tan raro! Años de enemistad con ese muchacho, y ahora estaban juntos… Y recién la relación estaba comenzando, por lo tanto, más especial era todo eso.

— Quizá deberíamos ir a dar un paseo — fue ella misma quien habló esta vez tomándole una mano a Severus —, y conversar un poco.

—Está bien — aceptó Severus, pero algo de inseguridad denotaba su voz —, pero seamos cautelosos. Ya sabes que es peligroso…

— Lo sé —le cortó Lily, pero no de mala manera. Cada vez le encontraba más sentido eso de ocultar todo —. Si quieres podemos juntarnos a la media noche. Es menos probable que nos encuentren.

— ¿Y dónde nos juntamos, entonces? — preguntó Snape algo escéptico, alzando las delgadas cejas. Luego se puso un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja, y tomando de los hombros a Lily le dijo —, escucha, Lily, es tan peligroso ir a la media noche como ir ahora, están los fantasmas, está Peeves… imagínate el escándalo que haría ese maldito poltergeist, o el mismo idiota de Filch con su gata Norris… Tenemos que encontrar el momento perfecto…

"_Es verdad que tenemos que ser cautelosos, pero esto es demasiado" _pensó Lily, abrumada.

—Un momento —le interrumpió —¿Tu a qué le llamas noviazgo? ¿A salir una vez al mes? ¡Severus…! — éste le hizo un gesto para que bajara el volumen —¡Severus! —repitió en un susurro— Nos vemos todo el día, con suerte nos besamos, ¡pero ni siquiera hemos hablado de nada!

Severus miró hacia el suelo. Parecía estar rebatiendo entre sus pensamientos. Luego miró a los ojos verdes de la chica, y se suavizaron un poco sus rasgos severos.

— Lo siento, Lily. Tienes razón. Nos podemos ver en el invernadero dos. Y espero que no me dejes plantado esta vez, como hace un tiempo…

Lily se rió. Podía recordar perfectamente la nota que le había entregado en un papel a Severus citándolo en aquél lugar. Aunque de todas formas, no era hace demasiado tiempo.

— Bien, en el invernadero dos. ¿A la media noche?

—Sí —contestó él ya más seguro.

Se despidieron. Y Lily pudo notar como su rostro se ensombreció mientras volteaba para salir del "escondite". Sabía que algo le pasaba a Severus, pero podía presentir que no tenía que ver con ella. O sea, sí con ella, pero no ponía en duda de que en verdad la quería. No obstante, el verdadero Severus era una muy buena persona. Inseguro, claro, pero no era una víbora como se veía exteriormente.

Salió de detrás de la espalda de Gordon el Gordo y fue definitivamente a la Sala Común. Dentro de la torre estaba muy tranquilo. En tiempos pasados, sobre todo en quinto año, era distinto. En ese entonces, cuando entraba a la sala común, siempre había estudiantes reunidos en círculo, riendo a carcajadas y gritando palabras de apoyo. Durante un tiempo se acercaba al tumulto para saber quién hacía las gracias. Luego se acostumbró, y no necesitaba siquiera preguntar para saber que los que hacían jaleo era nada más que James y Sirius. La mayoría de las veces estaban jugando "Lucha Libre" (un tipo de juego Muggle donde lo único que hacen es golpearse violentamente), aunque de vez en cuando hacían duelos muy poco comunes, el cual consistía en transformar las partes del cuerpo del compañero en miembros de animal en menor cantidad de tiempo. Aunque no podía negar que al recordar a James con orejas de conejo y ojos de pez le parecía gracioso aún.

Ahora, los dos, junto con Remus y Peter estaban muy agazapados en un rincón de la sala, el cual estaba muy oscuro, y solo lo iluminaban un par de varitas. Parecían muy sospechosos. Lily se aproximó a ellos para preguntarles si habían obtenido noticia de Alice, sin la intención de averiguar lo que estaban haciendo. Siempre eran cosas muy raras, y prefería no involucrarse.

—Oigan, muchachos, ¿Han…?

—¡Lily! —gritó James, pegando un salto, y enrollando un enorme pergamino lo más rápido que le permitieron sus manos. Los otros tres también se pusieron de pie, y Sirius junto con Remus se miraron bastante nerviosos — Estábamos haciendo los deberes…

— No me des explicaciones, yo solo quería preguntar si Alice…

— Te juro que luego sabrás lo que estamos haciendo… —continuó Potter.

— …si saben si Alice ha regresado o ha...

— Todavía no lo tenemos listo, pero…

— James, no me interesa lo que estaban haciendo —insistió Lily, con una leve sonrisa. ¡Y era cierto! Sólo quería saber si su amiga estaba bien, aunque seguramente todavía debería estar con Frank. Al menos, ellos podían pasearse por el colegio sin miedo a nada, ninguno tenía enemigos y nadie armaría escándalos por una relación como esa.

— Ah, ya, vale. Menos mal — dijo James, aliviado. Remus hizo un movimiento con la mano a Sirius y a Peter para que los dejaran solos —pero de todas formas lo sabrás, es una sorpresa, es nuestro orgullo… —emocionado, se volvió a sentar, y miró a Lily, sonriendo — te impresionarás cuando sepas lo que es. Calculo que nos tomará unos cuatro días para terminarlo. A lo más, una semana, y a penas esté acabado, te avisaré…

Un cosquilleo recorrió todo el estómago de Lily al estar mirando directamente a los ojos castaños del chiquillo. O tal vez era porque su voz era demasiado varonil.

— Ojalá… ojalá resulte — dijo, sintiéndose bastante estúpida dando esa respuesta tan vaga.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas y conversamos?

— Yo… —vaciló. Pensó en Severus, y una oleada de alivio recorrió su cuerpo — Está bien —aceptó y se sentó en la butaca contigua a la de James.

—Hemos estado algo alejados — empezó Potter, y Lily tuvo la sospecha de que eso estaba ensayado de hace un tiempo —, antes nos juntábamos más. Me refiero al año pasado, a finales, estabas bastante más cercana a mi grupo. Tú y Alice.

Él tenía razón, pensó Lily. A su mente llegaron imágenes en las que estaban, efectivamente, los seis sentados cerca del lago, cuando faltaban pocos días para salir de Hogwarts, riendo juntos.

— Sí… es cierto —contestó, finalmente —, pero lo de Alice es comprensible, ella ha estado bastante "ocupada" con lo de Longbottom durante estos tres meses y…

— ¿Y lo tuyo también es comprensible? Estás como… extraña. No diferente, eres la misma de siempre, pero estás extraña, como si ocultaras cosas — murmuró James, un poco más cerca de ella. Pero no con la intención de besarla, sino que para verla mejor, porque estaba bastante oscuro, y él, era corto de vista.

— Ya te dije que estoy dedicando tiempo a otras cosas.

— ¿En serio? Lo único que te veo hacer siempre es salir de la Sala Común a horas inapropiadas.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Horas inapropiadas, dices? Las ocho o nueve de la noche no es una hora tardía. Además, si se te olvida, tengo poder de Prefecta —se señaló la insignia en su pecho — y no exageres, un par de días no es nada. No ando tramando nada, y si lo hiciera, no te lo diría.

—Ya, sabía que te terminarías enojando…

— No estoy enojada, te estoy respondiendo con buenas palabras. Ahora, me iré a estudiar al cuarto, ¿bien? ¿Le puedes decir a Alice cuando llegue que suba? Gracias.

Se fue hacia la escalera de caracol que daba al cuarto de las chicas, y entró en el que tenía el número 7.

Alice no regresó mucho después de que ella se fuera a la habitación. Estaba muy contenta, y le narró que habían estado paseando por los terrenos a la luz de la luna (mentira, porque en realidad estaba nublado, pero el sueño de cualquiera es estar "paseando a la luz de la luna"), que estaban de novios definitivamente y que habían hablado de muchas cosas Y habían quedado de acuerdo de pasar las vacaciones de navidad juntos. Él la había invitado ya. Lily, por su parte, ya estaba segurísima de que no le gustaría regresar este año a su casa. Petunia, su hermana, ya se estaba poniendo bastante pesada por el hecho de que ella fuera bruja.

Cuando dieron ya las diez, ambas ya estaban acostadas, y muertas de sueño. Pero ella, Lily, tenía muy presente la cita con su novio. Así que hizo un encantamiento despertador personal programado para las once y media. Una hora y media de dormir era bastante gratificador.

Así que a esa hora sonó un pitido que sólo ella pudo oír. Apenas tocó la varita el ruido cesó. Se levantó con mucho sigilo, dejó la cama intacta, se colocó zapatillas, se abrigó muy bien, y luego se amarró una bata azul. Se alisó el cabello con una mano, y dejó el castillo en veinte minutos, esquivando los peligros. Y en otros diez llegó al invernadero. Y cuando iba a doblar por un estrecho (para llegar a la parte trasera del invernadero) vio a Severus que llegaba del otro extremo.

— Desde las mazmorras hay otro camino al exterior — explicó al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lily —, vamos — le tomó la mano y entraron por el pasillo.

— Lumos — susurró Lily, encendiendo su varita, cuando llegaron. Allí estaba cubierto de césped muy largo y había una solitaria banca, en la cual se sentaron. Severus también encendió su varita. Cada uno estaba apuntando a otro.

— Siento lo de hace un rato… Es todo muy extraño, ya sabes — masculló Sev pasándole un brazo por los hombros, pero sin mirarla.

— A mí se me hace igual, no te preocupes… pero podemos estar viéndonos así, no es tan complicado después de todo. No me encontré con nadie cuando salí del castillo.

— Yo tampoco. Y sí, creo que podríamos vernos así, las veces que podamos —coincidió él.

Se quedaron largo rato callados, pero sin dejarse de abrazar. Finalmente, Lily rompió el silencio.

—Severus… — titubeó con timidez, por lo bajo. — tú… ¿tienes familia, no?

Éste no contestó de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo, su voz estaba áspera.

—Sí. Soy hijo único… soy mestizo. Mi padre es Muggle… mi madre es bruja.

— ¿Te molestó que te lo preguntara?

— No… no, para nada, solo que… a veces los padres son muy exigentes… y… olvídalo.

Lily se separó un poco, y lo miró. Severus no le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No tiene importancia — dijo éste con rotundidad.

—¿Seguro?

— Seguro… y dime tú, háblame de tu familia Muggle…

—Bueno… no sé. Mis padres son muy cariñosos conmigo. Mi hermana, Petunia, es una envidiosa. Es la mayor. La quiero de todos modos, pero desde que di señales de magia me detesta y se burla.

— Mi padre, en ese caso, es así. Sigue, por supuesto, con mi madre, pero hubo en tiempo… cuando se enteró de lo "fenómenos" que éramos se puso muy cruel… pero ya maneja la situación: a penas nos dirige la palabra. Creo que no se ha separado de mi madre por miedo a que le haga algo.

— Vaya, ojalá yo pudiera haber hecho magia este verano. Pero estoy de cumpleaños en enero, así que no lo tenía permitido… Estoy "adelantada" en Hogwarts.

— ¿En enero? Yo estoy de cumpleaños el nueve —dijo Sev, emocionado.

— Yo el veintinueve — dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio —creo que tendré que pensar en un regalo.

Severus no dijo nada, pero ella tampoco buscaba respuesta.

Estuvieron hablando no sé cuánto rato más de cosas de Hogwarts, riéndose de vez en cuando. Y ya al final, cuando se iban a despedir, se besaron largo rato, muy arrejuntados. En parte era porque el frío era calador.

— Te quiero mucho —expresó Severus, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y tenía apegada su mejilla a la de ella.

— Yo también —contestó Lily con toda sinceridad —, pero creo que ya es hora de que nos regresemos. Deben ser como las dos…

Se dieron un último beso y retornaron al castillo por caminos diferentes, los que habían tomado en un principio. No hubo moros en la costa.

Lily se acostó feliz en su cama. Su amiga y compañeras estaban durmiendo tal cual como cuando se había ido.

Y aquellas visitas nocturnas continuaron por esa semana. Todo iba perfecto. Poco a poco Severus perdía su hostilidad, pero cada vez que se acercaban mucho al tema de los padres, él se alejaba radicalmente hablando de otro tema incoherente.

¿Qué tenían los padres de Severus? O mejor dicho ¿Qué pasaba con su madre? Si no era demasiado rebuscada para pensar cosas, creía que ella le estaba obligando a hacer algo que él no quería. A veces cuando se dirigían miradas furtivas en los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas, los ojos de Severus se ensombrecían o su boca se tensaba. Pero a pesar de todas esas señales de que algo le ocurría a él, su relación era muy buena, cariñosa y sincera. Aunque no soportaba tampoco que hablara mal de James, y ahí era cuando tenía que frenarle los carros.

Y, este viernes, era una noche más de reunirse. Se levantó, haciendo los pasos de siempre, pero un ruido de cama le hizo girarse. Alice estaba sentada, y se estaba cruzando de brazos.

— Lily —masculló con severidad — ¿dónde crees que vas a estas horas de la noche?

Su corazón se aceleró, y juró que estaba a punto de salírsele.

— Yo… yo…

—Ya llevo dos días despertándome cerca de las dos de la mañana y no te he visto en la cama. ¿Tramas algo? ¿Estás viéndote con alguien? Si estás ocultándome cosas me voy a enojar mucho…

— ¡No! —susurró afligida, y dijo la mentira que más rápido se le vino a la cabeza — Tiene que ver con algo de los muchachos… James, Sirius, Remus y Peter están planeando algo y quería saber qué era, entonces me levanto a esta hora para vigilar… nada más. Y a veces doy una ronda por los pasillos cercanos. Pero por favor no les digas, porque sino serán más cuidadosos y no los podré pillar con las manos en la masa…

Alice dejó caer los brazos.

— Está bien, no diré nada… pero deberías habérmelo dicho…

— Claro. ¿Cómo decírtelo si me pasas hablando de Frank? — se defendió Lily, molesta.

Alice se disculpó y le dijo que los dejara en paz, que no fuera a vigilarlos, que era problema de ellos, y le dio las buenas noches. Sin embargo, Lily ya no podría ir a su cita con Severus. Quedarse dormido tardaba unos minutos, y ahora su amiga estaría atenta para ver si salía o no del cuarto.

No le quedó más remedio que acostarse otra vez en su cama. No querría ni imaginarse como se pondría Severus. ¡Furioso, seguramente! Ojalá, por alguna razón, él tampoco fuera. Lamentablemente iban a tener que cambiar de táctica si querían seguir viéndose en las noches, o en algún momento del día.

Al día siguiente, todo el colegio se levantó más tarde. A las diez de la mañana todavía estaban algunos tomando desayuno. Incluido Severus. Lily no lo miró

No quiso mirarlo, temía a que le enviara una de esas miradas de odio muy corrientes de él. Pero cuando se sentó, al lado de Alice, tuvo que hacerlo, y su cara no era de enojo. Más bien de desconcierto, y señaló la puerta del Gran Comedor. Y luego cogió unas tostadas y se fue.

—Alice, espérame, voy al baño —avisó Lily.

En circunstancias anteriores, su amiga le habría ofrecido acompañarla, sin embargo, estaba tan concentrada enviándose miradas cariñosas con su novio, que contestó un "Te espero".

Lily salió del comedor, y miró hacia todos los rincones del lugar. Ahora Severus estaba detrás de una armadura. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó, éste la condujo a un ropero de la limpieza, y se metieron dentro. Era espacioso, aunque estaba abarrotado de baldes y escobas.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no fuiste? Estuve una hora esperándote.

— Lo siento mucho, mucho. Pero Alice se despertó tuve que inventarle algo… ya se había dado cuenta antes de mis ausencias.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos? —Severus se cruzó de brazos. Ya le había tomado el gustito a andar viéndose a espaldas de otros.

—Estuve pensando en eso anoche y… creo que es mejor levantarse muy temprano, diría yo que a las cinco o cinco y media, para poder estar aunque sea una hora juntos, y luego volver a vestirse y desayunar. Eso es menos sospechoso.

— Bien. Entonces a las cinco y media en el mismo invernadero — le dio un beso fugaz en la frente, y salió del armario, ayudándola a ella —. Adiós.

—Adiós — contestó, y volvió a desayunar.

"_Sí, eso resultará"_, pensó, satisfecha. Pero, típico, que cuando estás demasiado seguro de algo, tiende a salir mal y recibes una noticia que te obliga a hacer algo "malo".


	12. El Mapa del Merodeador

**Capítulo Duodécimo: El Mapa del Merodeador**

-

— Es mejor así —le dijo Severus cuando estaban ya, otra vez detrás del invernadero, a la hora acordada —aunque me costó mucho más despertarme.

— A mí me pasó lo mismo… pero al menos esta vez Alice no se dio cuenta de nada. Y si lo hace, tendremos que nuevamente cambiar de plan.

— Mh…

La nieve comenzó a caer pesadamente sobre ellos, pero en conjunto realizaron un encantamiento repelente.

— ¿Lily? — dijo Severus después de un rato de silencio.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sabes lo que son los Mortífagos?

La pelirroja miró hacia la cara del muchacho y lo señaló con la varita. Claro que sabía lo que eran los Mortífagos. Eran esos personajes que andaban torturando a la gente, siguiendo a un tal Lord Voldemort, que estaba sembrando pánico en todo el país…

— Lo sé, Severus, ¿por qué?

— Porque… bueno, estoy pensando en unirme.

— ¿Qué? — se separó de él violentamente — ¿Pensando en unirte a la causa de "Mata a los Sangre Impura"? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que soy yo?

— No… Lily. Escucha. Por eso te estoy avisando. Y de todas maneras, no tienes que por qué tomar tan a pecho las palabras que dicta El Profeta. Quizá ni siquiera sean ellos los que estén torturando a las personas. Es solo un movimiento reformista…

— Donde tendrás que deshacerte de todos los…

— Te quiero, Lily, no me quiero… no quiero deshacerme de ti.

— ¿Ves? Estás dudando, como si tuvieras que librarte de mí…

— No es eso —dijo Severus con firmeza, mirándola a los ojos y tomándole una mano —, no tiene nada que ver con lo de los Mortífagos.

— ¿Entonces, con qué, si se puede saber? — indagó Lily, apesadumbrada, pero no quitó su mano.

— Prefiero no decirte nada. No quiero arruinar el momento, ya te lo he dicho…

— Sí, la otra vez ya me lo dijiste. Pero, Severus, la confianza, es importante…

— Lo sé. Pero por favor, no me insistas. Llegado el momento, te lo diré.

Lily observó los profundos ojos negros de Snape. Parecía, nuevamente, triste y abatido.

— Bien. No te insistiré… no te diré nada más… — le dio un pequeño beso en los finos labios del muchacho y luego lo abrazó.

Cómo le gustaba estar así con él. Era bastante complicado estar soportando un día completo ignorándolo, pero estaba consciente de que en la noche se compensaría todo eso.

Sev apoyó la cabeza en la suya, y permanecieron así largo rato, mientras ella, Lily, pensaba.

¿Qué demonios era lo que tanto Snape ocultaba? Parecía ser algo grave, pero si lo fuera, tampoco estaría tan "tranquilo".

Y eso no era todo lo que le tenía preocupada. Estar así con él, ocultándoselo a su mejor amiga… pero no podía decírselo. Era algo demasiado personal, demasiado secreto y único. Además, por muy amiga que sea la persona, uno no tiene la obligación de contar todo lo que se hace. Sino la vida privada no existiría, ¿no?

Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar. Estaba tan cómoda apoyada contra Severus… menos mal que él tenía puestas como diez mil chaquetas porque así estaba blandito. Imagínense estar apoyada contra un costal de huesos pinchudos, qué comodidad (sarcasmo).

—Lily…

—Cállate…

—Lily, despierta… nos quedamos dormidos… —la voz de Severus parecía jadeante y muy lejana.

Lily estaba todavía abrazada a él con la cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Nos quedamos dormidos? — reitero Lily, lentamente saliendo de su pesado sueño. Y abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a Severus con ojos de elfo doméstico — ¿Por qué no me avisaste? —chilló aterrada.

¡No tenía idea que hora era, pero quedarse dormido no era un buen presagio, para nada!

— ¡Eso te estaba diciendo, Evans! —rugió Severus, parándose y deshaciendo el encantamiento repelente de nieve. Estaban en medio de un hoyo de medio metro de nieve. El cielo estaba gris.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las nueve —contestó el Slytherin, acongojado.

— ¿Las nueve? ¡Tenemos que irnos, lo antes posible!

— Tenemos posibilidades de llegar sanos y salvos. Deben estar desayunando. ¡Apurémonos!

Sev salió escaló el agujero, y luego ayudó a su novia para que saliera de allí también.

Caminaron por el estrecho y llegaron al punto en donde se debían separar. Se soltaron de la mano, y los dos, como si les hubiesen pinchado el trasero con un alfiler, comenzaron a correr en direcciones opuestas.

"_Por favor que no ocurra nada malo, por favor que no ocurra nada malo, por favor, por favor" _suplicaba Lily en su mente, mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el castillo. Entró por las grandes puertas de roble, y ni siquiera se molestó en cerrarlas. Subió por la escalera, pasó por el lado del Gran Comedor, y continuó, sin parar, sin mirar atrás. Estaba segura que podría incluso haber ganado el concurso de maratón.

Entró a la Sala Común, y por suerte, estaba vacía. Y el cuarto de chicas también estaba vacío. En menos de cinco minutos se dio un baño, se vistió y peinó.

— Ya pasó, estoy aquí, nadie me vio… sí.

Bajó nuevamente la escalera de caracol. Y cuando bajó el último escalón, unos pasos frenéticos y atropellados se oyeron de la otra escalinata. Potter y sus secuaces aparecieron en el rellano.

— ¡Evans! — gritó James, blandiendo un pergamino enrollado —¡Lo conseguí!

Lily se sobresaltó. Los cuatro hombres la rodearon, pero de ellos, el más emocionado y dichoso era James, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— Vio como entrabas a la ducha y luego salías de allí —dijo Sirius riendo a carcajadas.

— ¿Que James qué? — farfulló completamente desorientada, sintiendo que se ponía de todos colores. No podía referirse a eso exactamente…

— No le hagas caso —dijo Potter sin darle importancia al comentario de Black —. Esto — señaló el pergamino y lo desenrolló — es el Mapa del Merodeador.

— ¿Mapa del Merodeador? — indagó aún más intranquila.

— Sí, ven, siéntate y te lo explicaremos — dijo Sirius, quien condujo a los cuatro a los sillones junto al fuego.

James se sentó con Lily en el sillón doble, y extendió el Mapa del Merodeador en sus piernas y en las de ella.

— Este es un mapa que creamos con los muchachos en nuestros años de experiencia, y te muestra todos los lugares de Hogwarts, incluso los más ocultos —explicó James, y luego digo — Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Y a continuación unas palabras aparecieron grabadas allí.

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar_

_EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

—¿Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta? ¿Por qué esos apodos? — preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

James miró con disimulo hacia Remus, quien le hizo un leve gesto negativo con la cabeza.

— No tiene importancia — dijo Sirius — pero somos nosotros.

Lily volvió a mirar el mapa. En ese momento mostraba una sala circular donde cinco motitas estaban arrellanadas en un centro. Y cada una tenía un nombre. Y entonces allí, el alma se le cayó a los pies.

— Un momento — dijo con la voz seca — ¿Esto muestra exactamente donde estás y con quién?

— Exacto. A la hora que sea, en el lugar que estés. Sin salirse de los terrenos de Hogwarts, claro. Incluso a los indeseables como a Filch y su gata, o a Quejicus…

James siguió hablando, junto con los demás, pero Lily ya no escuchaba. Aquel mapa mostraba todo. TODO. Y tratándose de Potter, querría decir que tal vez estaría vigilada día y noche y eso no era para nada una buena noticia. ¿Qué haría? Severus… Severus también sería observado, seguramente para gastarle bromas. Pero ese no era el problema, después de todo, Severus era bastante hábil para defenderse. El tema era el siguiente: tendría que hacer algo. Algo respecto a ese fabuloso y terrible mapa. No podría permitir que ellos lo tuvieran. Tendría que… iba a tener que robarlo. Por un tiempo al menos, a fin de año se lo devolvería… no quedaba otro camino que fuera más apropiado.

— Realmente es algo muy inteligente —dijo con voz lisonjera pero sarcástica — ¿Y qué más hace?

— ¿Y qué más hace? — gruñó Sirius a la defensiva — ¿Qué no te parece suficiente?

James le lanzó una mirada de reproche para que no regañara a su chica.

— Eso es. Y cuando terminas de ver todo lo que quieres, tan solo debes decir "Travesura realizada" y el pergamino se cierra.

— Fantástico. De todas formas, no es algo que requiera magia muy avanzada. Ojalá les sirva de mucho. Ahora me voy a desayunar que me muero de hambre —terció Lily y se fue, efectivamente, a desayunar.

Milagrosamente Alice no le dijo nada. Al parecer halló normal que Lily no estuviera en el dormitorio a horas tempranas. Al rato después llegaron los, ahora, Merodeadores, llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, y en tono confidente le contaron a Alice y a algunos otros la noticia del preciado mapa. Todos se vieron muy ambiciosos, excepto Lily. Y esa era parte de la actuación, ser la primera descartada cuando se dieran cuenta que el mapa había sido robado.

En la tarde se las arregló para decirle a Severus que suspendieran la cita de esa noche, y con tono misterioso le hizo saber que quizá le diera una buena noticia pronto. Y éste le contó que Bellatrix estuvo dos horas indagándole por qué no había asistido al desayuno. Al parecer esa estaba decidida a tener algo con Severus. Pero ya no importaba. Con ese mapilla haría lo que se le diera la gana, incluso quizá hacer algún plan malévolo contra ella para que dejara en paz a su novio, aunque su lema preferido fuese "Haz el amor y no la Guerra".

Y ya muy, muy entrada la noche, se levantó de la cama y en máximo silencio le sacó la varita a Annika, que estaba más cerca. Lamentaba tener que también adueñarse por un momento de una varita ajena, pero prefería asegurarse si es que el mapa tuviera hechizos anti-robo.

— Accio Mapa del Merodeador — susurró en la misma posición. Y maravillosamente, llegó a la habitación, por una ventana entreabierta, atravesando sigilosamente el aire y posándose en las sus manos.

¡Qué inocentes eran! Confiar en que nadie se los robaría. ¡Já! Cuando aquel objeto seguramente era ahora deseado por muchos. ¿A quién no le gustaría tener un mapa que le diera la ubicación exacta de todo Hogwarts? Imagínense, entrar a los despachos de los profesores, ir a salas comunes, y hacer un montón de cosas prohibidas.

Dejó la varita de su compañera en el mismo lugar, tomó la suya propia, abrió su baúl y depositó el pergamino en el fondo. Con unos cuantos sortilegios invisibilitatorios, protectores, de inmarcabilidad y anti-robo sería suficiente.

¡Listo! No todo había sido tan terrible. No había necesitado hacer una operación tipo "La Nueva Gran Estafa" para sacarle el Mapa a Potter. Pero el sentimiento de prosperidad poco le duró. Luego se sintió muy mal.

Se acostó, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato. Había hecho algo muy, muy malo. Algo ilícito, por lo cual seguramente la llevarían a Azkaban sin miramientos y la dejarían un día con los horrendos dementores. Pero tampoco podía decir que el imaginarse a James atento a ella, viendo cada paso que diera, fuera bueno. Era mejor asegurarse a que luego acarrear una serie de problemas y peleas. De todas maneras, ¿a quién le gustaría ser vigilado de esa manera? ¿Dónde queda la libertad?

_"De todas formas nadie te garantiza que estés con Severus hasta fin de año, así que quizá puedas devolver el mapa mucho antes de lo que crees" _le dijo con malicia esa misteriosa voz detrás de su cerebro.

¡Claro que podría durar con Severus hasta fin de año! Iban muy bien hasta ahora. No peleaban, a menos que fuera por estupideces. Y ni siquiera llevaban dos semanas. Una relación no podría romper en tan poco tiempo, y menos por la nada misma.

_"Pero recuerda que Severus Snape algo te está ocultando"_


	13. Fiesta de Navidad

**Capítulo Décimo Tercero: Fiesta de Navidad**

-

Lily esa noche durmió muy intranquila. Cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño, su mente se sumergía en pesadillas en donde James aparecía en distintas situaciones y descubría que ella era la que tenía su preciado mapa. En el primero, éste le decía _"Tengo una copia, Evans, así que podré vigilarte de todos modos"._

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, fue realmente un alivio saber que todo estaba bien. En un momento de disimulo echó un vistazo a su baúl, y el Mapa del Merodeador estaba allí, protegido, doblado y completamente intacto.

— Yeeh… tengo hambre — indicó Alice alegremente.

— Excusas —dijo Lily sonriendo, mientras se amarraba su largo y rojo cabello en una coleta.

— Está bien, quiero ver a Frank —corroboró Alice acalorada.

—Es obvio, es tu novio. A todos nos gusta ver a nuestros novios, ¿no? —comentó con apaciguamiento Lily.

Alice, que se estaba encrespando las pestañas con la varita, la miró anonadada.

—Hablas como si tuvieras novio. ¿Hay algo que yo debería saber?

Lily la miró con una sonrisa irónica y una ceja levemente arqueada. Negó con la cabeza.

— Estoy soltera todavía, Alice. ¿Crees que si tuviera novio no te lo habría contado?

— Por supuesto que me lo habrías dicho. Pero hablaste tan segura… en fin. Vamos a desayunar.

Tranquilamente bajaron al Gran Salón, y cuando llegaron, Severus iba saliendo con Nott y Bellatrix.

—Vaya, si es nuestra amiga, la Sangre Sucia, con su mascotita —comentó Black con una voz altanera y que expresaba asco.

Nott escupió al piso; Severus observó a Lily de soslayo, rojo como un tomate. ¿Eso era de rabia, miedo o vergüenza? Lo más probable es que fueran las tres cosas.

— No perderé el tiempo contigo, Black —gruñó Lily, furibunda. ¡Severus podría hacer algo! Y qué ganas le daban de agarrarlo y besarlo, para que Bellatrix viera lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

La morena muchacha de párpados caídos forzó una sonrisa burlona.

—"No perderé el tiempo contigo, Black" —reiteró con voz de niña pequeña.

—Vamos —gruñó Severus a Bellatrix, agarrándola de la muñeca —no quiero que te infectes con Evans — _"¿eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?"_ pensó Lily —. Además, ¿No que íbamos a escribir a Lucius Malfoy?

— Te salvaste, Evans —dijo Black, retrocediendo, colocándose a un lado de Severus.

— No te temo —le espetó Lily, con diez punzadas de celos por segundo en el estómago —, podemos arreglar un duelo cuando quieras.

—Ya basta, Lily — la cortó Alice, tomándola del brazo —, no vale la pena, vamos.

Bellatrix rió estruendosamente, y luego cada grupo se fue por su lado. Lily, extrañamente más despeinada, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor con su amiga.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — indagó la de cara redonda, con el entrecejo fruncido—. Nunca has actuado así. Eres prefecta. No puedes andar por allí, ofreciendo duelos como si repartieras dulces, y menos si están personas como Nott y Snape.

— ¡Hay veces que las mismas cosas de cansan, Alice! —chilló Lily, clavando el tenedor en un trozo de pastel de frutilla.

Comieron lentamente y en silencio. Tal vez su amiga se había ofendido pero ella estaba muy enojada como para que le importara. No era precisamente con Severus, sino que con la situación. ¡Era cierto que tenían que ocultar la relación, pero podría haber desmemorizado a los otros como cuando lo hizo con Bellatrix hace un tiempo!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la súbita llegada de los muchachos. Iban hablando en tono muy confidencial y angustioso. Se sentaron frente a ellas.

— No puedo creerlo —dijo James —, es imposible…

— Es posible ya que no lo protegimos — corrigió Sirius, tan afligido como su amigo.

— Pero, ¿para qué lo robarían? ¡Podían haberlo pedido prestado! —terció Peter.

—La gente es muy ambiciosa, Colagusano —señaló Sirius, repentinamente malhumorado, mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Lily, mientras bebía de su jugo de calabaza, oyó que Alice preguntaba:

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nos robaron el mapa que les mostramos ayer —avisó Remus.

Lily se atragantó con el jugo, fue inevitable, aunque sabía de qué se trataba la mala noticia. Tragó, pasando desapercibida, y miró hacia los Merodeadores.

— ¿Quién querría el mapa? —cuestionó.

— No lo sé…—se lamentó Potter, revolviendo aburridamente su café con crema.

— ¿Y si lo reportan? — ideó Alice.

—No podemos —negó Remus, entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa —, lo que hicimos es relativamente ilícito. Rompimos una de las reglas de mantención de los secretos y privacidades del colegio y sus integrantes.

—Pero si se lo contaron a la mitad de la escuela… —dijo Lily con las cejas muy unidas.

—No, solo tú y Alice saben la real función del mapa —confesó James — a los otros sólo le dijimos que mostraba algunos pasadizos, nada más.

A la pelirroja se le fue el alma a los pies.

— ¿Cómo? Entonces alguien debe haber escuchado — trató de mantener la compostura.

—Eso es lo que he dicho yo —farfulló Remus, con voz cansina.

—Mientras no lo sepa Dumbledore… —James se tapó la cara — ¡Pero era nuestro mapa! Tantas noches de esfuerzo…

Lily se sintió muy culpable, y bueno, lo era, y por poco se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, pero se contuvo; en un intento que no pudo evadir, le tomó la mano a James y le dijo:

—Aparecerá, ya verás.

—Gracias —contestó él, sonriendo levemente.

No obstante, su real intención no era devolver el mapa. No podía.

Durante todo ese día Alice estuvo sacándole en cara el repentino acto de nobleza de Lily hacia James. ¡No era por nada especial! ¿Acaso no consolarías a la persona a la que le robaste algo? Bueno, probablemente no, éste es el único caso especial. Pero en serio, no significaba nada más, y era eso lo que había estado tratando de decirle a la porfiada Alice.

—Es su mapa, le costó un mundo hacerlo, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que me riera en su cara? No me gusta James, pero ya pasó el tiempo en que yo me burlaba de él.

Y aunque las detalladas explicaciones de Lily no sirvieron de nada, hubo algo al día lunes siguiente que distrajo a Hogwarts completo.

Cuando habían descendido a la Sala Común, un grupo de estudiantes estaba alrededor del tablón de anuncios.

— ¿Qué hay? — preguntó Lily a Remus, quien estaba más apartado de la multitud.

—Fiesta de Navidad en Hogsmeade, en la víspera.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó una sorprendida Lily. Nunca, en todos sus años en Hogwarts, había ocurrido algo así, no había fiestas, pero sí cenas suculentas. Era novedoso que se realizara una celebración diferente.

Alice se aproximó alicaída.

— ¡Me lo perderé! Ya con Frank quedamos en que yo iría a pasar la Navidad con él. Sus padres están tan entusiasmados…

—Y él también —agregó Lily —, y tú.

—Cuánto lo siento, Lily —se disculpó Alice.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo ir con los muchachos, ¿no?

— ¿Con nosotros? —se oyó que dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Sirius.

—Digo yo —comentó Lily, sólo se trataba de una posible idea.

—Nosotros no iremos —aclaró James, apareciendo junto con Peter —, Sirius y yo iremos a mi casa. Peter a la suya.

— ¿Y Remus?

—Lo invité —aseguró James —, pero no quiso. "Debe cumplir con su deber de prefecto" — se burló Potter, rodando los ojos.

—Ve con Remus —le aconsejó Sirius.

—Sí — concordó James — ¿Por qué no van los dos, par de prefectitos? Así controlan a los ebrios que queden tirados por allí.

Peter fue el único que rió, y más encima, como idiota.

— ¿Vamos, entonces? —ofreció Remus, con timidez, pero nadie lo notó.

—Claro —aceptó Lily, satisfecha. Al menos no estaría sola, y Remus era una muy buena compañía, hacía bien estar con él. Era un chico muy maduro y tranquilo. Pero el problema se le presentó más tarde, después de clases.

Alice estaba en los jardines con Frank, y la verdad es que la mayoría del castillo estaba afuera, porque hace días que el tiempo no estaba tan bueno como aquel. Ella le había ofrecido a Remus patrullar por los pasillos, y éste no se negó. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos de tranquilidad, la invadió la curiosidad, y sacó el valiosísimo mapa de su baúl.

—"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" —susurró apuntando con la varita hacia el documento. Se dibujó la típica frase de bienvenida, y sin perder el tiempo, buscó con la mirada. La Sala Común no tenía a nadie de séptimo año.

Atravesó como un rayo la gama de motitas de tinta, hacia su único real propósito: Severus Snape. Estaba sólo en la biblioteca, en la sección prohibida. No vaciló ningún momento.

—"Travesura realizada" —acabó, y lo guardó tal cual estaba.

Salió a todo caballo, como una yegua, una verdadera fiera salvaje, en busca de su presa, antes de que desapareciera del lugar previsto. Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, frenó agitada, y entró con el mentón en alto, orgullosa. Se encaminó a la sección prohibida, seguida por los amenazadores ojos de la vieja cara de buitre, Madame Pince. Se internó en las oscuras estanterías, contenta de que esa señora no pudiera decirle nada, primero porque era prefecta, y segundo, porque iba en séptimo año y ocupar aquellos libros estaba permitido.

Fue hacia la estantería indicada, y allí estaba él, solo en toda esa parte de la biblioteca, con un libro abierto en las manos, murmurando cosas, medio de espaldas hacia su novia.

_"¿Qué hago?"_ pensó Lily, indecisa _"¿Lo asusto? ¿Lo abrazo? No, mejor le hablaré, sino puede que le de un ataque y termine gritando"._

— ¿Severus? —susurró, finalmente, y lo hizo por mejor, pero de todas formas Snape pegó un salto y se le resbaló el libro de las manos, estrellándose contra el piso.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —exclamó, enojado y girando sobre sus talones. Lily imaginó que iba a vociferar algo, pero luego de ver que era ella, sus duras facciones se relajaron y dijo:

—Me asustaste —recogió el libro,

—Lo siento, pero hablé despacio —dijo Lily, sorprendida — ¿Tramas algo, o pensaste que era otra persona? —preguntó acortando la distancia lentamente.

Severus caviló, bajó la mirada, y con una mueca reveló:

—Pensé que eras Bellatrix.

Algo punzando viajó por la roja sangre de Lily.

— ¿Bellatrix? —repitió, intentando sonar normal. Parece que iba a tener que aprender a controlar sus celos.

Severus, presintiendo el peligro, la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Últimamente me anda persiguiendo, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, y tú no haces nada…

— ¿Que no hago nada? Tomé serias cartas en el asunto — su ceño se frunció.

Lily arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Serias cartas en el asunto? ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Tal vez defenderme cuando esa estúpida me insulte? —dijo en voz baja. Severus se alejó un poco, pero no la soltó.

—Tú sabes defenderte…

—Claro que sí, pero estabas tú.

—Escucha, Evans…

—Es hora de que me llames Lily —corrigió desdeñosamente.

—Lily, iré a pasar las Navidades a mi casa.

— ¿Esa es tu gran determinación? Ya lo sabía.

— ¡Ir a mi casa es lo que menos quiero! —alzó un poco el tono de voz, que sonó extraña, como si le doliera todo eso.

—Ya, ya, disculpa.

—Y tú también deberías ir a casa —dijo Severus —, ya que no iré contigo a la fiesta de Navidad.

— ¿Perdón? A mí tampoco me gusta ir a casa, y no lo haré si puedo evitarlo. Y aunque fueras tú o no a tu hogar, no irías conmigo a la fiesta por miedo a que nos vean. Además, ya quedé en ir a la fiesta.

— ¿Con Potter, tu amiguito?

—No.

— ¿Con quién, entonces?

—Con Remus Lupin.

— ¿Con…? ¿Con ese licántropo? —gruñó, y ésta vez sí la soltó.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?

"_¿Licántropo? ¿Escuchó mal? Dije Remus Lupin"._

—Nada, olvídalo —farfulló Severus, completamente arrepentido de lo que había dicho.

—Pero acabas de decir que…

—Olvídalo —dijo con firmeza —. Es mejor que vayas con Lupin a que asistas con Potter.

—Pero, Severus… —insistió Lily.

—En serio, Lily, no dije nada, fue una broma, no me hagas caso.

La pelirroja pensó que, por muy amables que sonaran esas palabras, su cara no expresaba lo mismo.

Lily suspiró, y luego recordó el mapa.

—Tengo algo que contarte ¿tienes un tiempo?

—Para ti, todo el tiempo, pero es pleno día y…

—No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

Fueron al tercer piso, distanciados, preparados para fingir cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria. Llegaron a un tapiz que Lily había descubierto con ayuda del mapa, dijo la contraseña, y éste dio paso a una pequeña sala con sillas y mesas.

— ¿Cómo lo descubriste? —indagó Sev, asombrado.

—Eso te lo contaré ahora.

Del largo rato que estuvieron allí, Lily le narró la historia del mapa con todos los detalles. Cada vez que nombraba a James, Severus hacía un ruidito de exasperación. Y por supuesto, tuvo que omitir la "tomada de mano".

Severus acariciaba el cabello de Lily mientras la oía, sentados en una alfombra, y ella, apegada en su hombro.

De un momento a otro, Severus miró hacia su novia y dijo:

—Ya es hora de la cena… es mejor que nos vayamos.

Se despidieron muy cariñosos y tranquilos.

Lily fue directo al Gran Comedor; Severus regresó a la biblioteca. No obstante, a pesar de todo, algo le inquietaba a ella aún. ¿Por qué le había dicho "licántropo" a Remus? Quizá eso realmente tenía sentido… Pero intentó no creer nada. Severus diría cualquier cosa para desacreditar a los chicos, aunque con esas cosas, no se jugaba.


	14. La declaración de Lunático

**Capítulo Décimo Cuarto: La Declaración de Lunático**

-

La semana de Navidad llegó con rapidez, y en la cabeza de Lily aún giraban las palabras dichas por Severus, sin embargo no había tenido tiempo para volver a insistirle sobre el tema, porque antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones, los profesores habían dejado con sobrecarga de deberes a todos con la excusa de que "no se aburrieran en las vacaciones", sobre todo Minerva McGonagall, la profesora más estricta e inflexible de la escuela, y su dedicada jefa de casa.

Y a James ya se le había pasado la tristeza del mapa ya que en su casa no podría darle utilidad.

— Pero espero que aparezca a nuestro regreso — dijo con tono esperanzador antes de irse, en la sala común.

Lily opinaba exactamente lo mismo, y para eso, en sus ratos libres que pasaba sola, se había dedicado a averiguar los encantamientos y hechizo que poseía el pergamino, y era totalmente anti-copia. No podía hacer réplicas, y no pudo averiguar de forma completa los encantamientos exactos que los chicos le habían hecho al pergamino. Realmente los admiraba, habían aplicado a la perfección el encantamiento Irrevelador. Y precisamente era ése otro impedimento para querer devolver el mapa. No obstante, los sentimientos de culpas se atenuaban lentamente. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Severus, más se alegraba de haber ejecutado ese acto de "robo". De todas maneras, ella no se aprovechaba demasiado, ahora que estaría de vacaciones y Severus no estaría presente no sería necesario ocuparlo. Y Alice tampoco estaba así que de cierto modo se sentía más libre.

Ya habían transcurrido dos días de vacaciones, y todavía estaba haciendo los deberes de Transformaciones, junto con Remus, en la biblioteca.

Sólo se oía el rasgueo de ambas plumas sobre el pergamino. Madame Pince se paseaba entre las mesas, vigilando a los niños de primero y segundo, quienes eran los más maldadosos con los libros. Por poco ya sacaba el látigo que tenía escondido por allí para castigar al primero que le arrancara una hoja a algún valioso volumen.

—Uuf… ya me duele la mano tanto escribir — se quejó Lily, estirando el brazo derecho y haciendo unas flexiones de dedos.

Remus la miró pero bajó de inmediatamente la vista, como si hubiese recibido un golpe de corriente.

—Y no sé qué más escribir. Llevo cuarenta centímetros, y eso que sólo pidió treinta —continuó.

Suspiró, y luego dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia el pergamino de su compañero, para ver si podía extraer alguna nueva idea. Pero algo le distrajo: un enorme arañazo en el dorso de la mano de Lupin.

— ¿Remus?

—Sí, te estoy oyendo, Lily —contestó, levantando la cabeza.

— No, no es eso. ¿Qué te ocurrió allí? —señaló con el dedo índice la herida, sin atreverse a tocar porque podría dolerle.

—Es… una herida.

—Eso estoy viendo, pero está horrible. ¿Fuiste a enfermería ya?

—Sí, pero se curará sola, eso me dijo Madame Pomfrey —aseguró Remus, formulando una sonrisa. Agachó otra vez la cara y Lily pudo percatarse de un nuevo gran rasguño en el cuello.

—Remus, me estás mintiendo. Tienes una herida enorme en el cuello.

Rápidamente, la mano de Remus se cubrió la herida y miró a Lily con cautela.

—¿Aún tienes esa enfermedad?

Lily podía recordar perfectamente cómo hace un par de años atrás Remus aparecía con rasguños grandes en el cuerpo de un momento a otro, como si su piel fuera extremadamente delicada.

—Sí. Pero no es nada…

—Remus, no es normal, tienes que hacerte ver.

—Ya lo he hecho —afirmó algo molesto, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Sus ojos almendrados destellaban tristeza —, esto es permanente, no hay cura pero tampoco es grave, Lily.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro?

— Completamente. Y ahora, si me permites, iré a hacer una ronda —tomó sus cosas con ímpetu y salió a paso rápido de la biblioteca.

¿Qué le había pasado? Se había molestado mucho. El estómago de Lily sintió una suave punzada de dolor. ¿Tendría que ver eso con…? No, ya basta. Eso lo había dicho Severus Snape. ¿Qué esperaba, que algo como aquello que viniera de sus venenosos labios, fuera verdad?

Ella tampoco permaneció demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca, había quedado algo aturdida. Remus nunca se enojaba, o era rara la vez que se le veía enojado.

"_A veces soy demasiado entrometida, lo sé, ¿pero qué más quería que hiciera? Obviamente que iba a preguntarle si le veía algo raro. Además, eso viene de hace años, y pensé que ya se había sanado. Por supuesto que me preocupa, ya son siete años que llevo con él, es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho"_, pensó ofuscada, mientras regresaba a la Sala Común. Buscó a Remus, pero no estaba. Y a la hora de la cena tampoco apareció. Y ya dejó de preocuparse. _"Siempre hace lo mismo. Desaparece del mundo cuando algo le molesta"._

La pelirroja decidió no insistir durante los días siguientes. Remus había vuelvo a hablarle, pero sólo para saludar o despedirse. Al parecer estaba decidido a huir del posible cuestionario de Lily, e intentaba no permanecer demasiado tiempo con ella. De vez en cuando le había preguntado algunas cosas referentes a la materia. Pero eso era lo que creía Lily. Tal vez la verdadera razón de que no quería pasar a su lado mucho rato fuese otra.

La mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre amaneció muy gris y fría. Ese podría haber sido un pretexto perfecto como para suspender el paseo nocturno a Hogsmeade, o como para que Remus le dijera a Lily que no tenía ganas de ir, o que ella misma se sintiera mal, pero ninguna de las tres alternativas anteriores fueron seleccionadas. La fiesta era exclusivamente para los de quinto en adelante, y estaba la mitad de esos cursos presentes, por lo tanto, el ánimo de los estudiantes estaba por las nubes. Los más pequeños se lamentaban y atentaban palabrotas contra los profesores a sus espaldas. Lily había tenido que restar puntos a unos cuantos, y la mayoría eran los de Slytherin, a los que les encantaba alegar contra Dumbledore. ¿Qué si era un viejo chiflado ama-muggles? En opinión de Lily, mejor director no podía haber. Era muy relajado y simpático, y hippie. No sería extraño que fumara algún tipo de hierba para mantener ese tan buen ánimo. O que los caramelos de Limón tuvieran algún tipo de alucinógeno.

A las cinco Lily fue a darse un baño y a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso un suéter negro delgado junto con unos pantalones verdes y botas, y por último un abrigo largo, también negro. A las siete todos se reunirían con Hagrid en el Vestíbulo; él los iba a llevar al pueblo, según Dumbledore era más seguro que él los acompañara. Pero Lily pensaba que lo que quería decir realmente era que él era menos inútil que Filch, el celador, y tenía más sentido del humor.

Finalmente, en un lugar visible enganchó su insignia de Prefecta y bajó al vestíbulo. Remus ya estaba allí, igual que abrigado que ella.

—Ya estamos por salir —dijo, frotándose las manos —, Filch fue a buscar a Hagrid.

—Dumbledore dice que Hagrid es más seguro —comenzó Lily —, pero yo creo que no lo es.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es obvio, ¿no? Hagrid está completamente dispuesto a acompañarnos para él beberse el bar entero sin ser vigilado.

Remus rió, y eso le hizo sentir bien a la pelirroja. Lo de lo del otro día ya había sido olvidado, pero no podía negar que sí le preocupaba lo que le pasara a su amigo.

Rubeus Hagrid tardó unos diez minutos en llegar, pero nadie le regañó nada: todos estaban demasiado contentos como para hacer problema por una leve tardanza. Salieron del castillo caminando a paso rápido por el frío. Bajaron por el pueblo, muy charlatanes y felices, la mayoría iba hablando sobre lo que beberían al llegar al bar de Madame Rosmerta, exclusivamente reservado para ellos.

— ¿Piensas tomar alguna copa de algo? —le preguntó Lily a su amigo.

— No sé. Yo creo que sí, después de todo, es víspera y tengo mayoría de edad. ¿Y tú?

— Bueno, tal vez sí, aunque no tenga mayoría de edad —sonrió —, pero poco falta para eso.

Se formaron en dos filas y entraron apretadamente por la puerta del bar, distribuyéndose en distintos lados, pero algo había cambiado: habían realizado un encantamiento extensor al lugar, porque estaba mucho más amplio. Había un suave aroma de licores y hacía bastante calor. Pegadas al techo, unas luces multicolores volaban de un lado a otro, alumbrando sutilmente. Eran más de cincuenta estudiantes, pero cupieron sin problema.

Cuando Hagrid cerró la puerta tras él, fue el primero en dirigirse a la barra a pedir una enorme jarra de hidromiel, que después se multiplicaría por cinco más.

La música no tardó en comenzar, sin embargo, Lily y Remus prefirieron sentarse un rato.

— ¿Qué quieres que traiga? ¿Unas cervezas de mantequilla, podrían ser mientras? —le ofreció con amabilidad.

—Sí. No creo que sea buena idea emborracharse tan luego —bromeó Lily.

En un principio estuvieron muy preocupados vigilando el comportamiento de sus compañeros, jugando con los platos vacíos (tal como en el castillo), pero poco a poco, mientras bebían la cerveza de manteca, la presión se esfumaba. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, y para relajarse se rieron un poco. Muchos ya estaban bailando en el centro; Lily podía divisar a Meredith con un muchacho de quinto, que muy cohibido seguía sus pasos. Era algo al estilo "Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche", todos bailando con los mismos pasos.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar?

Lily había sido la de la idea. Es que verdaderamente daban ganas de moverse cuando veías que más de la mitad se estaba divirtiendo y tú no. Remus miró hacia los bailarines, y luego hacia Lily. Dudó un poco.

— Pues… —Lily puso cara de cordero degollado —, bien, vamos.

Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a bailar una música muy alegre y movediza, dando vueltas de un lado hacia otros. Remus estaba bastante tieso en un momento, pero Lily, aplicando un poco de brusquedad logró hacer que se soltara.

No había sido necesario que Severus la acompañara. Con Remus lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Y nunca había bailado tanto. Pasó una hora y media, y fueron vencidos por el cansancio y el hambre.

Se fueron a sentar, y tomaron la carta que estaba sobre la mesa. Poco podían ver lo que decía porque las luces no iluminaban lo suficiente, así que terminaron pidiendo lo que se les viniera a la mente.

— ¿No te arrepientes de no haber ido a la casa de James?

—No.

—Más te vale, sino podría pensar que me estás tratando de una sabelotodo aburrida.

— ¿Aburrida? Para nada. Eres de lo más… entretenida.

—Gracias.

— ¿Terminaste? ¿Voy a buscar un par de tragos? Es sólo un "bajativo".

Lily aceptó y pidió una copa de Alhelí, mientras Remus iba a solicitar un Whiskey de Fuego. Llegó al minuto con un par de copas y… botellas.

—Creí que era mejor pedir las botellas a que estar parándose a cada rato —dijo, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lily.

Remus destapó con la varita las botellas, y sirvió en las copas.

—Gracias…, suficiente. Es mejor beber muchas copas a la mitad que enteras.

Bebieron en silencio. No se sabía si era para disfrutar el sabor del alcohol o porque había comenzado una música muy lenta, romántica y triste. Ahora ellos eran uno de los pocos que estaban sentados.

Una luz roja quedó suspendida sobre sus cabezas. Los ojos de Remus estaban clavados en Lily. Su mano herida apretaba fuertemente la botella. Ésta se sintió observada, y lo miró.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—No — reconoció Remus con los ojos vidriosos.

— ¿Quieres que volvamos al castillo? — Lily comenzaba a preocuparse, y estuvo a punto de pararse, pero Remus le tomó una mano, impidiendo que se moviera.

—Tampoco. No tiene que ver con lo físico.

— ¿Entonces?

Silencio. La luz roja fue desplazada por una naranja. Ambos pudieron observarse mejor las caras. La boca de Lupin quedó entreabierta por unos segundos, y luego, en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible, dijo:

—Me gustas demasiado, Lily.

Si ella hubiese presentido lo que iba a pasar, habría tenido preparado un discurso de lo más completo para Remus. Pero lamentablemente, en ningún momento de su vida había pensado que Remus la querría de otra manera, ni menos que se le declararía. Era completamente inesperado. Ni siquiera atinó a correr su mano de la de Remus. Simplemente se le quedó mirando, sintiendo cómo sus ojos ardían y empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Yo…

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, reaccionando, y alejándose con su silla, como si temiera contagiar a Lily de algún virus —, perdóname, no quise…

—Remus, ¿por qué…?

—No lo sé, no lo sé… me gustas de hace años, no podía decírtelo… —se cubrió la cara con las manos, e hizo un ruidito extraño.

Lily juró que era un sollozo. Le agarró ambas muñecas y le obligó a descubrirse la cara. No estaba llorando, pero no podía haber expresión más triste en el mundo.

—Perdóname —reiteró dolorosamente.

—No tengo absolutamente… no es tu culpa… tampoco es mía, pero…

—Sé que tú no me quieres como yo a ti, y aunque lo fuera, no podría… James te ama, y él es uno de mis mejores amigos, yo no podría…

—Cálmate, Remus, no es grave, conversemos las cosas, yo no quiero perder tu amistad.

—Pero la perderemos, la perderemos… No se puede… no puedo seguir con esto…

— ¿Con qué? Remus, por favor, es una simple declaración, créeme que no eres el único que es… bueno, no es que te rechace, pero no me gustas, ¡te quiero como amigo! Y eso es mejor que…

—No es una simple declaración, Lily… —la miró a los ojos —, soy un hombre lobo… soy licántropo.

Lily dejó de respirar. Pero nada en el ambiente cambió: las luces atravesaban el cielo raso, la música suave apasionaba a las parejas que se besuqueaban, Hagrid bebía y bebía, y no le daban ganas de pasar al baño…

Lentamente soltó las manos de Remus. Era cierto. Severus no le había mentido. ¿Cómo se había enterado? No lo sabía, y ahora no le importaba. ¡No sentía ni un tipo de repugnancia hacia Remus! Pero una nube negrísima e invisible se había posado sobre sus pensamientos, bloqueándola de todo ruido y música existentes.

—Eso era… Eso explica todas tus ausencias… tus heridas, rasguños… tú forma de ser. Eso explica por qué no me dijiste esto antes—Lily habló con la voz levemente ronca, y estaba demasiado consternada, como nunca antes. El corazón le latía muy rápido y las mejillas le hervían —. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿Por qué te quieres tan poco? Eres una persona maravillosa, Remus, y te lo digo con mis mejores sentimientos de amistad.

—No confié en ti… pensé que… uno nunca sabe si conoce bien a las personas y temía a que me rechazaras…

—Dices que te gusto —interrumpió Lily, súbitamente molesta — pero que no me conocías lo suficientemente bien como para saber si te aceptaba o no. También dices que lo hacías por James. ¿No crees que era sólo tu vergüenza a ti mismo la que te impedía hacer todo esto?

— ¡No es agradable ser lo que soy! —musitó golpeando la mesa con el puño.

Nuevamente silencio. Remus jugaba con una cuchara de postre. Lily lo observaba, triste.

— ¿Quieres que demos un paseo, y charlemos? —ofreció, con todo el pesimismo de que él se negaría rotundamente. Pero no fue así.

—Sí, por favor.

Se pusieron de pie, sin ser vistos por nadie y abandonaron la que había parecido una excelente fiesta en las Tres Escobas.


	15. Historias, Obsequios, Regresos

**Capítulo Décimo Quinto: Historias, Obsequios, Regresos**

-

Se enfrentaron al fuerte viento de las afueras el cual amortiguaba la potente música proveniente del local. Lily se tomó del brazo derecho de Remus, y éste no hizo nada para impedirlo. Daba lo mismo si era porque le gustaba o porque quería sentirse querido en ese preciso momento. Caminaron alejándose aún más del castillo, hacia el lugar menos concurrido del pueblo, por donde estaba el despreciado Cabeza de Puerco, bar al que pocas personas iban, y las que asistían no eran más que bichos raros.

Llegaron a un tipo de plazuela que poseía un árbol seco dando sombra a una ya sombría banca. Se sentaron sin necesidad de invitarse el uno al otro.

—Fui mordido cuando tenía cinco años —empezó, en un tenue susurro, cargado de múltiples emociones indescifrables —. Mi padre era reacio a los híbridos, y un día tuvo una pelea un uno. Se llamaba Fenrir Greyback, y ahora es uno de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort — eso Lily ya lo sabía, pero no tenía ganas de interrumpir en el relato—. Él, como bien sabes, era y es un licántropo. Y no iba a dejar las cosas así como así, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Así que lo planeó todo: se enteró de la fiesta de matrimonio de una tía mía, precisamente en la noche de luna llena. Y se quedó días rondando por allí, esperando la llegada de mi padre y la que la luna estuviera completa. La fiesta comenzó… los lugares estaban muy marcados, y junto con mis primos estábamos jugando cerca del bosque, todos de la misma edad…

Lily seguía afirmada de su brazo, mirando el suelo, llevando más de un minuto sin pestañear.

—Recuerdo que estábamos jugando a las escondidas, y a mí me tocaba contar. Era ya de noche. Y de pronto oí un gruñido espantoso a mis espaldas. Y no alcancé a voltear para ver que era, tan solo sentí… —se tocó automáticamente el hombro izquierdo — mucho dolor aquí. Pero eso no fue todo, según mis padres. Greyback me agarró de la ropa y me arrastró hasta la multitud, para que todos me vieran. Y luego de que todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, salió arrancando, y se perdió de vista, evitando todas las maldiciones. Y desde allí que no soy normal.

— ¿Pero cómo sabía que eras tú? —preguntó Lily, ya que esa era la duda que hace rato le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza —Digo, se supone que un licántropo no es responsable de sus propios actos.

—Cuando alguien está demasiado concientizado para realizar algo, y está lleno de odio, incluso los pensamientos animales se impregnan de eso. Y más si ya llevas un montón de años siendo lo mismo. Greyback nunca ha sido un hombre lobo cualquiera. Se puede decir que se siente totalmente orgulloso de eso, y trata de sacarle provecho al máximo a su "característica especial" o "don".

"Fueron años totalmente espantosos. Las transformaciones… recibía apoyo, claro, mis padres nunca me dejaron, jamás. Mi padre se sentía muy culpable, por supuesto, y realizó miles de demandas contra Greyback, pero nada dio resultado. Tiene su "fans club", por decirlo de algún modo.

"Y cuando llegué acá a Hogwarts, tampoco el apoyo se me hizo esquivo. Sirius, James, Peter… me recibieron como a un hermano, sin ponerme objeciones ni dudar de mí, nunca me desplazaron.

—Supuse que debían saberlo —susurró Lily, apenada —, imposible guardar un secreto así durante tantos años a tus mejores amigos.

—Al principio intenté ocultarlo —reconoció Remus —, inventé miles de excusas… pero terminaron por descubrirlo en segundo año, cuando supuestamente me llevarían a la enfermería, pero en realidad me llevaron al Sauce Boxeador.

Remus le contó la historia de aquél peculiar árbol junto con la de la Casa de los Gritos, que fue una de las cosas que más le asombraron a ella. Sabía que esa no era una casa de lo más normal, pero no esperaba que estuviera vinculada con Lupin. Y luego continuó revelando que los otros tres eran Animagos no registrados.

—¿Pero cómo…? Eso es…

—Lo sé, pero no los juzgues. Créeme que yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo en un principio, pero eso hizo que yo terminara por convencerme de lo que era una real amistad. E incluso eso nos sirvió para poder descubrir todo lo que utilizamos para ejecutar el Mapa del Merodeador.

Lily se movió, incómoda, pero Remus no lo notó, estaba demasiado absorto en su narración.

—Yo soy Lunático, James es Cornamenta, por supuesto, Sirius es Canuto, y Peter, Colagusano. No todo debía ser en vano… nuestras noches de riesgo y diversión, y el propio esfuerzo de ellos para transformarse en lo que son, que es magia avanzadísima… Debíamos sacarle más provecho. Aunque nunca entré, por ningún motivo, a Hogwarts transformado. De averiguar pasadizos se encargaban ellos. Pero reconozco que aún seguimos escapando de la Casa de los Gritos para pasear un poco.

—Eso es peligrosísimo —comentó Lily, pero no para regañarlo —, pero creo que es lo mejor que se puede hacer para evitar que la transformación sea un suplicio.

—Tienes razón… pero aunque haga eso, todo es una tortura, todo… te juro que… —se encorvó un poco, también mirando hacia el piso — odio ser quien soy.

La música volvía a ser alegre y retumbante. Se oían los gritos de celebración de sus compañeros.

—Es como estar infectado, me siento asqueroso, y aquí es cuando me doy cuenta que no merezco tener a los amigos que poseo, y me siento traicionero, haberme declarado a ti, a espaldas de James, sabiendo de tu real postura, lo mejor sería mor…

—¡Ya basta! —le espetó Lily, mirándolo y obligándolo a que le devolviera la mirada —. Te perdono el hecho de que me hayas ocultado esto. Te perdono por James el hecho de que te me hayas declarado. Pero por ningún motivo permitiré que te insultes como si fueras una cosa que no merece absolutamente nada —la sangre le hervía a la chiquilla, tenía sentimientos de rabia y pena encontrados —. ¿Crees que el hecho de que seas un licántropo cambia las cosas? Pues para mí no. Sigues siendo maravilloso, tranquilo y el hombre más maduro que he conocido. Aunque lamento decir que con esta rara postura te me estás cayendo. No niego que todo esto debe ser completamente terrible para ti. Pero no es nuevo, y tú no elegiste ser mordido por Greyback. No eres el único. Y tal vez de cierto modo apoyo a ese idiota. No para andar repartiendo mordidas para vengarse de la gente, pero sí por sentirse orgulloso de su estado de sangre.

—Pero tú no sabes…

—No, no lo sé, no sé lo que se siente en tus transformaciones, no sé absolutamente nada. Pero sí sé que eres buena persona y que vales lo mismo para mí que hace un rato atrás, y tal vez, incluso más. ¿No merecer a tus amigos? Boberías. ¿Traicionar a James? Hasta ahora no has hecho nada que se considere deslealtad.

—Pero soy peligroso, Lily, soy muy peligroso para la sociedad.

—En los días de luna llena, sí, pero en tu estado normal eres completamente… ¡normal! ¿Vas a estar toda tu vida lamentándote por lo que no has podido ser? ¿O acaso piensas cometer algún estúpido acto suicida para huir de todo? Cualquiera de las dos son pésimas ideas —le tomó una mano y lo miró con fiereza —. No eres el único que sufre, te lo aseguro. Y lo mejor que podrías hacer es dejar de lamentarte e intentar de ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Mereces a tus amigos, Lunático — Remus no pudo evitar sonreír —, mereces lo que hicieron tus padres por ti. Mereces estar en Hogwarts. Y obviamente, pasarlo bien ésta víspera de Navidad. ¿Qué tal si omitimos la declaración que hiciste? Así tú no sientes que traicionaste, y yo no me siento acosada.

—Lo siento… fui un estúpido. Tienes razón. Regresemos a bailar, que ya me estoy entumiendo.

Fácil era decir lo que ella había planteado, pero difícil era sentirlo. Algo que había quebrado por el momento entre ellos. O quizá era la impresión del momento. Pero no podía dejarlo de lado, después de todo lo que le había confesado sobre su licantropía. Realmente necesitaba compañía y amistad, y ella no lo dejaría botado. ¿Pero podría haber alguien con más mala suerte que ella? ¡Tres hombres que estaban detrás de ellas! Y sólo uno correspondía a su amor, mientras los otros dos sufrían. Lamentablemente no podía hacer nada. No era su culpa andar rompiendo corazones.

Retornaron a las Tres Escobas, Lily todavía tomada del brazo de Remus. No quería demostrar el cambio que había ocurrido, además ella no sentía nada por él.

—Antes —intervino Lupin, deteniéndose en la puerta del lugar —. No le digas nada a James.

Lily asintió.

—De todas formas, no pensaba decirle nada. Y no tiene por qué saberlo. No me gusta.

Entraron y no perdieron tiempo para incluirse al baile. Nadie al parecer se había percatado de su desaparición. Y era lo mejor, porque, se quisiera o no, siempre se malinterpretaban las cosas.

A pesar de que continuaron bailando con normalidad, estaba claro como el agua que Remus se arrepentía de haber dicho lo que le dijo. Sabía que había, quizá, de cierta manera "roto la amistad". No obstante, Lily haría lo posible por mantenerla.

El resto de la semana transcurrió rápidamente para los dos amigos. Por parte de ambos querían dejar de estar solos. Lily se sentía incomodísima. Era una mezcla de lástima y sentimiento de acoso, aunque ahora a Remus le costaba mirarla a los ojos. ¿Acaso se quemaba? No, el punto era que no albergaba ni una sola esperanza de que ella pudiera estar con él.

_"Pero es guapo. Es inteligente, y de seguro debe tener a una chorrera de muchachas tras él, ¿por qué no se da una oportunidad?"_, pensaba Lily, alicaída. Aunque ese era el punto que también le llevaba a desear que no llegara el día en que todos regresaran. James seguramente vendría con la cuerda dada hasta el máximo. Y Severus… bueno, Severus era su novio, es bastante ilógico pedir que no la quiera.

No obstante, tarde o temprano el resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts iban a retornar, al igual que las clases, pero para que no todo fuera tan pesado, los profesores le dieron el último fin de semana para que lo pasaran en Hogsmeade.

—Los muchachos ya deben estar por llegar —notificó Remus consultando su reloj mientras desayunaban el día ocho de enero.

—¿Tan pronto? —se sorprendió Lily, pensando en que iban a llegar una hora más tarde —Bueno, no puedo esperar, de todas maneras. Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade rapidísimo porque necesito comprar algo.

—Si quieres te puedo acompañar, no tengo problema… —ofreció Remus, sonando amable y tímido a la vez.

Lily tuvo la impresión de que sería muy cortante decirle un "gracias, pero no", así que se paró, tomando su cartera, y para que no sonara tan vacía la palabra, le dio un beso en la mejilla —que no era para nada esperado por Remus — y dijo con una sonrisa —cínica, en realidad —:

—No, gracias, toma desayuno tranquilo, y dile a Alice que la veo después. Aunque puede que me tope con ella. En fin, nos vemos.

Y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Pero de todas formas, sabía que estaba en un aprieto. Si bajaba a Hogsmeade se podía topar perfectamente con los muchachos, sin embargo, no por nada era la primera de la clase y la tenían calificada como una "Sabelotodo". En la mente tenía pensado el mapa, el cual se había dedicado a inspeccionarlo todas las veces que había podido, y había encontrado muchísimas cosas interesantes, como cientos de pasajes, tanto como para otros lados del castillo y otros para el pueblito mágico.

—Con razón estos otros saben tanto, roban comida, compran golosinas y no precisamente en las fechas de las salidas… —pensó en voz alta en un momento.

Fue hecha un rayo —como el que su hijo tiene en la frente— hacia su habitación a dar una última mirada al documento para decidirse por cuál utilizar, y al final optó por ir hacia la bruja tuerta del tercer piso, que llevaba a Honeydukes. Era el lugar más seguro al que podría llegar sin tener que ser vista demasiado.

—Dissendio — murmuró cinco minutos después, apuntando con la varita la joroba de la bruja, que luego se abrió en dos. No perdió tiempo en entrar allí comenzar su camino.

Fue bastante agotador. Al principio el camino estaba lleno de grietas y era bastante disparejo. Luego descendió un poco, y por último se tuvo que enfrentar a la prueba más terrible de todas: una escalera. Estaba muy acostumbrada a subir escaleras, por supuesto, Hogwarts estaba llena de ellas, y era bastante agradable subirlas y bajarlas, y le causaba gracia que cambiaran de vez en cuando. Pero esta fue la gran excepción, y cuando puso el pie en el último escalón, jadeando como un perro con asma, más roja que su cabello, supo que iba a ser la primera y última vez que iba a realizar esa travesía maldita. ¡Todo para comprarle un regalo a Severus sin ser vista ni asediada por nadie que sospechara! Pero en una de esas quizá ya tenía el trabajo asegurado: podría ser fisicoculturista, porque con todos esos escalones debía tener las piernas como piedras. ¡Al menos ahora no las tendría como gelatina! Porque (secreto, nadie lo sabe) cada vez que da un paso la pierna se le mueve para todos lados. No, en realidad no es secreto, es una broma, eso de la pierna de jalea le pasa a la que está escribiendo ahora, que se quiere desquitar con la Lily. Bueno, continuemos.

Salió a luz por una puerta trampa que daba a la galería de repuesto de la tienda de Golosinas, y no le costó escabullirse. La tienda estaba tan abarrotada ya por los más pequeños (los de tercero) que pasó desapercibida.

Sin perder más tiempo de lo que ya había perdido, fue hacia la tienda Tiroslargo Moda. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en qué regalarle en su cumpleaños, o sea, el día siguiente a ése.

"_Osos de peluches no porque le pueden dar alergia; golosinas no porque salen caries y lo ponen gordo, libros no porque hay una biblioteca completa… ¿Un set de pociones? No, aquí la experta en pociones soy yo y no él… ¿joyas? ¡No, por favor! Un hombre con un collar, qué espanto… ¿Un reloj de oro? Con suerte me alcanza para un chicle superhinchable… Algo no muy caro… ¡Una túnica de gala! De segunda mano claro… No, claro que no, nuevecita" _

—Buenos días, señorita, ¿qué necesita? —preguntó una bruja muy anciana, sonriéndole amablemente cuando ella entró al negocio.

—Quiero una túnica de gala negra… que esté dentro de los costos de un estudiante promedio, para un hombre delgado de más o menos un metro setenta de estatura…

El regalo a la vez iba ser utilizado en parte para su plan. Quería saber cómo Severus se había enterado de lo de Remus… y para eso tenía que contarle lo de su declaración. ¿Cómo podía evadir eso, si a alguien quería contárselo? Por lo tanto tenía que ablandar su humor y corazón. Y a Alice no le iba a contar, tampoco. Sino comenzaría _"Pero Remus es muy lindo… tal vez, como James no te gusta, puedas estar con él, es un gran chico…"_, y ahí es cuando ella, Lily, estallaría y diría _"NO PUEDO PORQUE TENGO NOVIO"_

La viejecita salió tras el mostrador, y condujo a Lily por uno de los pasillos de ropa de la tienda. Había cientos de túnicas para todos los gustos, pero estaba claro que por nada del mundo Severus se colocaría algo fucsia y con encajes y con estrellitas azules, lo común para un Albus Dumbledore cualquiera. Quizá precisamente esa línea de ropa pertenecía a Albus…

— ¿Te gusta ésta? Cuesta diez Galeons, es una tela parecida a la seda, muy liviana y elegante…—apuntó la mujer, moviendo con énfasis un colgador en donde estaba puesta una túnica, efectivamente, perfecta.

Lily no dio rodeos, pagó y se la llevó de inmediato, radiante de felicidad. La dobló con cuidado y se la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su túnica.

Se relajó, dio un suspiro, y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, sin nada que temer.

—¡Lily! — gritó alguien, de pronto.

Era Alice, que iba tomada de la mano junto con Frank, pero lo soltó cuando se acercó a abrazar a su amiga.

—¿Cómo están? ¿Lo pasaron bien? —preguntó Lily, a la pareja luego de saludarlos.

—Excelente, lo pasamos muy bien… los padres de Frank son muy simpáticos —comunicó su amiga contenta, sin embargo, Lily, que la conocía perfectamente, notó el tono extraño de su voz, tal vez algo irónico. Pero Longbottom parecía realmente feliz.

—Los demás ya están en el castillo, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó Alice —, James no paraba de decir que sólo por ti se había comido todo los dulces que le mandaste para Navidad y que había subido tres kilos.

Lily rodó los ojos. Más que rabia, le daba risa las locuras de amor que hacía Potter. —Nosotros ahora también vamos al castillo, ¿vas con nosotros?

Lily estuvo a punto de responder "sí", pero el ver a un escondido Severus que la miraba por un seto cercano a la Casa de las Plumas, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—No, adelántense ustedes, yo los alcanzo.

—Bien —aceptó su amiga, sin armar problemas.

A lo que se alejaron lo suficiente, Lily fue hacia Severus. Lo tomó de su huesuda cara y le plantó un beso. Severus la abrazó por la cintura y le respondió. Luego le dijo:

— ¿Qué andabas haciendo por acá, tan sola? O sea, tu amiga y el Ravenclaw acaban de llegar.

—Mm…, bueno, compraba.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Lo sabrás hoy, a las doce de la noche en la salita oculta detrás del tapiz, ¿vale?

—Perfecto… ¿Y cómo has estado?

Culpabilidad intensa por el mapa, le gustaba a Remus, quien era licántropo, quien sufría con ella, James estaba bobísimo por ella, pero…

—Bien, tengo algo de que hablar contigo —confesó, y al ver la cara de cuestionamiento de su novio, agregó —, pero a la noche. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Bien —dijo algo evasivo, y como quién no quiere la cosa, miró hacia todos lados —. Bueno, entonces nos vemos a la noche —le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla —, debo ir a hacer algunas cosas.

Y sin decir más, se marchó.

Lily quedó algo pasmada, sintiéndose levemente vacía. De un momento de estar con el Severus más contento del mundo, pasó a ser nuevamente el muchacho impreciso y extraño. "Bien" le había contestado a su pregunta para saber cómo estaba. Y parece que realmente no estaba bien. Bufó. Pero bien, no se iba a poner a pensar ahora sobre los misterios de su novio que tanto le molestaban y le terminaban haciendo daño.

Finalmente apresuró el paso, y logró alcanzar a Alice para no regresar sola al castillo. Y a pesar de que su estómago pedía con urgencia más desayuno, se fue con Alice a la Sala Común.

Cuando entraron, los Merodeadores estaban una vez más en el rincón más oculto, a pesar de que la sala estaba completamente vacía. Y cortaron la conversación cuando vieron a las otras dos entrar a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—¡Hola! —saludó Lily, alegremente.

—Hola —contestaron Sirius, James y Peter a la vez. Remus estaba pálido y lucía nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo? —indagó Alice, también notando la tensión del momento.

—No… —dijo Sirius — bueno, sí —se puso en pie y rodeó con un brazo el hombro de Alice, mirándola a los ojos —. Tú sabes que te queremos mucho, Alice, nos caes de maravilla, eres una excelente persona, mucho de nuestros secretos tú los sabes, eres linda, guapa, tienes novio, hay infinitas razones para decir que eres la mujer perfecta, pero…

Alice frunció el entrecejo haciendo desaparecer la leve sonrisa que tenía en la cara, e interrumpió.

—Sirius, si quieres que me vaya, solo pídemelo, no necesitas dar un listado de cosas que tal vez hasta las inventaste.

— ¡No, claro que no! Bueno, o sea, quiero que te vayas, pero todo lo que dije es cierto.

—Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Alice —agregó James —, es normal que Sirius encuentre lindas a todas las mujeres.

Todos rieron, y Alice se fue de buen humor hacia el cuarto de chicas. Lily permaneció allí. Era obvio que algo querían hablar con ella, sino también la habrían mandado hacia otro lugar.

—Siéntate, por favor —dijo James, con ceremonialmente. Lily obedeció, acomodándose en el puff que restaba. —Remus —susurró James, tan bajo, que todos apegaron sus cabezas — nos contó que dijo… que te dijo que…

Lily temió lo peor. ¿Le habría contado la historia completa?

— ¿Qué me dijo qué?

—Lo de su licantropía —acabó Peter.

—Sí. Me lo contó —respondió, simplemente.

—Ya, pero no es solamente eso —siguió James —, te dijo que nosotros éramos… bueno, somos Animagos no registrados…

—También me lo dijo.

James asintió lentamente, y continuó Sirius por él.

—Bien, te vamos a pedir Lily, que por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie… sabemos que tú eres muy responsable, pero ni siquiera decírselo a Alice, a nadie. Dumbledore no puede saber lo que somos. No lo perdonaría nunca.

—No lo iba a decir a nadie —contestó Lily, bastante ofendida. ¿Cómo iba a andar alardeando de algo como eso por allí? No era por nada, pero de los cinco que estaban allí en ese momento, ella era la que tenía más cordura de todos —, realmente no era necesario que me lo pidieran. Soy cautelosa, no como ustedes. Lunático, digo, Remus es mi amigo, y ustedes también lo son, no los delataría jamás, a sabiendas de que es algo totalmente ilegal lo que han hecho, puesto la vida de muchas personas en peligros cuando van a Hogsmeade…

—Sáltate el sermón —intervino James —. No es necesario tampoco que nos digas que es peligroso. Y aunque sea cierto, no nos lavarás el cerebro con tu "sigamos las reglas, que son las que mandan".

—Yo no insinúo eso. A veces hay que quebrantar reglas, es cierto…

—Y esta es una de esas veces. ¿Ves a Remus? Ahora está triste porque se acuerda de su problema. Pero cuando está transformado, a pesar de que no tiene juicio de lo que hace, se divierte muchísimo trotando por allí con nosotros. Y si tú eres su amiga, entonces tienes que aceptar la diversión.

"_Cabeza dura"_, pensó Lily, evitando la obstinada mirada de Potter.

—Está bien. Ustedes ganan, hagan lo que quieran. Pero de todas maneras no pensaba decir nada a nadie.

La inquietud por lo de los chicos era poca comparada con lo de la noche, que de todas formas estaba vinculada a lo de Remus. ¿Por qué Severus sabía? Y no… eso no era lo peor. ¿Qué haría cuándo le dijera que Lupin se le había declarado? O quizá lo mejor era no contarle… Dependía del momento. Si lo encontraba manso, le diría, sino, sólo le señalaría la parte en que supo la verdad de su amigo.

Para hacer todo más lindo, se dio el trabajo de envolver la túnica en un bonito papel de regalo, con una tarjeta de felicitaciones dentro. Y por supuesto, tendría que mentalizarse para ser muy cariñosa.

(N/A: La fecha 9 de enero es el real cumpleaños de Severus. Y para los que no saben, un "Puff" es un tipo de sillón pero más moderno, que es muy blando, similar a una almohada grande).

**oOo**

* * *

_**Contestaciones:**_

_**Vicky: **Siempre tuve la impresión de que Remus había sentido algo por Lily, pero me equivoqué. Sin embargo, eso le da otro toque a la historia. Y sobre la historia que me comentas, no la conozco, pero no pongo en duda de que es buena. Hay historias re disparatadas que son buenas._

_**Kathy Prince:** Mil gracias por haber leído todo de un sopetón! Me alegro que te haya parecido bueno, era la idea, no? Casi siempre soy bastante real para escribir, pero esta historia, cuando la cree, quise que fuera diferente, por eso los toques de humor._

_**Elisa: **Hola, querida! gracias por haberte unido a la lectura! Y, por supuesto, si me dijeras que escribo tan bien como Rowling lo tomaría como que estás loca xD, ajaja. Rowling es inigualable... bueno, en su modo de escribir, porque hay mejores escritores en otras áreas. En fin, me alegro que te haya parecido divertida._

_**Camila:** No te preocupes, querida, que la historia acabará como deseas. Si bien me gusta la pareja Severus/ Lily, no estuvieron nunca hechos el uno para el otro. Me habría encantado poner a Remus y a Sirius también, para que encuentren sus respectivas parejas, pero como el fic se trata de Lily, no lo hice. Sin embargo, estoy ahorrando ideas para hacer, tal vez, un súper fic de los Merodeadores._

**_Besos y abrazotes a todas las nuevas lectoras! Mil gracias por el apoyo._**


	16. No eres tú, Ni yo, Es mi madre

**Capítulo Décimo Sexto: No eres tú. Ni yo. Es mi madre.**

-

No tuvo la necesidad de correr riesgos esa noche: Alice, Meredith, Annika y Kanel se habían quedado dormidas temprano. Todas querían aprovechar de descansar ya que el día siguiente sería domingo y tendrían que afinar los últimos apuntes de sus deberes. Lily ya tenía todo listo, y por lo tanto no necesitaba descansar demasiado.

Salió con sigilo de la habitación, pero sin antes vigilar el Mapa del Merodeador. Filch estaba tras la pista de Peeves junto con su gata.

Apenas llegó un minuto antes que Severus. Ambos estaban en pijamas, envueltos en una bata, pero se podía apreciar el hecho de que estaban peinados y muy despiertos. Y precisamente cuando llegó, dieron las doce justas.

Lily corrió hacia los brazos de Severus, con el regalo en una mano, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —le susurró al oído, muy emocionada.

—Gracias, sabía que era para esto… —le sonrió muy contento, y eso le hizo sentir muy bien a la pelirroja. Le encantaba verlo sonreír. Era tan ajeno a la realidad…

Lily le puso el paquete en las manos.

—Ábrelo —le sugirió a su novio, quien con las manos temblorosas, como si pocas veces hubiese recibido un regalo, lo desenvolvió. Sacó el contenido, estirándolo y admirándolo con los ojos luminosos.

—Está realmente… es muy lindo…

— ¿Te gusta de verdad? Porque si quieres, puedo cambiar…

No terminó de completar la frase porque fue, una vez más, bruscamente besada por los finos labios de Severus. Luego, éste le susurró:

— No es necesario que cambies la túnica, me ha encantado. Y si no me hubiese gustado te lo habría dicho directamente… ya sabes como soy.

—Sí, lo sé. Eres un bruto al que le encanta dañar los sentimientos… —Lily lo dijo en broma, sonriendo, pero Severus se puso serio —. Era un chiste… no lo dije en serio.

—Más te vale —contestó, y volvió a sonreír, acariciándole el pelo. ¿Pero era una sonrisa falsa? —Bueno, tenías algo que contarme.

—Ah, sí… sentémonos— Lo tomó de la mano y se arrellanaron en un sillón. Miró directamente a los ojos a Snape, y sintió como si este pudiera ver a través de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué si omitía "eso" de Remus? No, mejor sería ir con la verdad.

—En la fiesta de Navidad —comenzó Lily, evitando ponerse nerviosa— Remus me dijo lo de su licantropía —el entrecejo de Severus se frunció levemente —, ¿cómo supiste…? ¿Cómo sabías tú lo que él era? No me lo deberías haber dicho, Severus, eso me hace pensar que se podrías contar a cualquiera y en realidad eso debe ser secreto…

—Tú no eres cualquiera —interrumpió Severus, irritado —, y si supieras en las condiciones en que me encontré con él, a ti sí te gustaría estar jactándolo.

—Entonces cuéntame —le pidió Lily, severamente.

—Da lo mismo como fue. El tipo es peligroso y…

—Remus no es peligroso, es muy buen amigo. Cuéntame, Severus, porque no creo que haya sido cuestión de casualidades. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Quizá fui un poco entrometido… ¡pero ellos me incitaron! Black con Potter —gruñó —, a finales del año pasado… ¡No me gusta recordar esto! —puntualizó y se quedó callado.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Tan terrible fue?

—¡Sí! —estalló, colocándose en pie y comenzando a pasearse —Black me dijo un día que fuera en la noche hacia el Sauce Boxeador, porque habría algo de lo que me gustaría enterarme. Y yo fui. Me importaba cualquier cosa para poder desacreditarlos… hacer que les quitaran puntos. Sospeché que tenía que ver con Lupin porque había desaparecido el día anterior.

"Potter me dio las instrucciones para entrar al Sauce. Y me dirigí hacia allá, pero a último momento… cuando entré a la habitación en que estaba oculto ese —soltó un improperio el cual hizo que Lily protestara —, apareció el "heroico" Potter para aturdir a duras penas al hombre-lobo que estuvo a punto de atacarme, y me llevó a rastras para alejarme del peligro.

—Te salvó la vida —dijo Lily, seriamente.

—¿Salvar? ¿A eso le llamas salvar? Me dicen como entrar, Lupin estuvo a punto de saltar sobre mí para morderme, podría haber sido igual de contagiado que él o haber muerto desangrado, ¿y le llamas a eso salvar?

—¡James jamás pensó, seguramente, que irías! Eres demasiado imprudente, Severus.

—Defiendes a Potter, claro. Él también se salvó del ataque de su amigote, así que no fue un acto de nobleza total el que hizo —habló más calmadamente, como queriendo zanjar la discusión, y se sentó nuevamente, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Lily.

—No defiendo a James —aclaró Lily —. Pero es verdad. Deja de tratar de estar persiguiendo la ocasión perfecta para que los expulsen. No sé de dónde viene tanto odio.

—No quiero seguir hablando de eso.

—Ya, ya, está bien… parece que hiere tu orgullo.

Severus hizo caso omiso a las últimas palabras, y decidió pasar a otro tema.

—¿Algo más que contar?

Lily no estaba enojada, para nada, y tampoco lo recién hablado había sido una pelea, ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera se habían gritado, y Severus tampoco parecía enojado. Tal vez le doliera su recuerdo de la mala pasada, y por eso, no pudo contener su impulso.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué?

—Remus se me declaró.

— ¡¿Qué?! —vociferó el pálido muchacho, y se paró nuevamente, y Lily esta vez lo imitó.

—No es nada grave, sólo me dijo que…

— ¿Se te declaró y no es grave? ¡Es peligroso! Puede… puede… ¡Es un maldito…!

— ¡No lo insultes!

— ¡Lo insultaré todo lo que quiera porque se le declaró a MÍ chica!

Lily se quedó en silencio por un instante, mirando las rojas mejillas de Severus, que hace unos segundos habían sido del color de la cera. Sus ojos disparaban chispas.

—El hecho de que se me haya declarado no implica nada. Y en efecto, no me hizo nada, no intentó nada, y por eso fue que me contó toda la historia de su problema.

—No me importa; el hecho de que no te haya besado en ese entonces, no significa que no lo quiera hacer o que no lo vaya a hacer…

—No lo intentará, y yo no se lo voy a permitir.

— ¿Cómo saberlo si no me pusiste ningún problema en cuando yo te besé?

¡Ugh! Golpe bajo. Era cierto, pero, ¿estaba insinuando que podría besar a cualquiera, y que ella era una cualquiera?

—Lo tuyo fue distinto. Lo que pasa es que estás celoso…

—Claro que estoy celoso…

—Y te apesta el hecho de que yo haya pasado la Navidad con él y no contigo, y que yo pase la mayor parte del tiempo con él y que nadie ande comentando de que si estamos juntos o no.

¡Punto para Lily! Severus se mordió el labio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata azul. ¡Se veía tan sexy! Pero no caería en la tentación.

—Si se atreve a declararse a ti, siendo que el idiota de Potter es su amigo, significa que puede intentar algo más.

—No la hará, entiende, y precisamente es por James que no lo hará —Lily se estaba comenzando a hartar.

—¿Todavía tienen la esperanza de que te irás con Potter?

—Al parecer, sí. ¿Pero sabes? No sé por qué estamos discutiendo todo esto —Lily se aproximó a Severus, y lo abrazó por el cuello —, da lo mismo si Remus se me declaró, da igual si James me quiere. Yo te quiero a ti, eso es lo que vale. Y no tengo ganas tampoco de terminar nuestra relación por estupideces —el párpado de Severus tembló, como si tuviera un tic, pero ella no le dio importancia —. Y hoy es tu cumpleaños, y vine a celebrar eso ahora contigo.

—Es tú culpa mi reacción, tú quisiste contarme.

—No es mi culpa que todo te dé celos. Y la confianza entre una pareja es esencial.

No se quedaron mucho rato más allí, pero dejaron de discutir, y se dedicaron a mimarse el uno al otro en ése lapso. Luego, con máximo cuidado cada uno retornó a su casa.

Lily no supo si a Severus le resultó ir con cautela hacia su Sala Común, porque al menos a ella, no le salió bien. Apenas se escuchaban sus pasos y su respiración, pero eso no le impidió encontrarse con la gata mañosa de Filch, el celador.

—Miauu —maulló melosamente el animalejo peludo, ese.

—Pst, ¡vete! —susurró la pelirroja, haciéndole un vano gesto con las manos, pero la gata volvió a ejecutar el mismo ruidito, más fuerte y con más desconfianza, como queriendo incitar a su amo.

_"Piensa rápido, piensa rápido, ¡vamos, Lily Evans, tú eres inteligente! ¿Dónde se te escaparon ahora todas esas neuronas?"_, pensó, indignada consigo misma, y a esa pregunta, la misteriosa voz de su conciencia le contestó, burlesca: _"Parece que el noviazgo ha causado que te vuelvas más tonta"_.

Alguien habló desde la lejanía. Estaba segura que era la voz de Filch, y el apuro y la desesperación hizo que por fin se le iluminara la cabeza: cerró los ojos, abrió ligeramente la boca y empezó a caminar despacio, afirmándose con una mano de la pared para no chocar. Sí, hacerse la sonámbula era la mejor idea. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a nadie antes? Todos esos chiquillos que han sido pillados a las tantas de la noche podrían haber fingido eso perfectamente.

—¡Hey, tú! —escuchó que gritó Filch. A través de sus párpados Lily pudo distinguir una luz que avanzaba hacia ella. Seguramente andaba con su lámpara. Pero ella no dudó y continuó con su paso lento y su aspecto sonámbulo. —¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No está permitido estar paseándose por el castillo a la mitad de la noche! ¡Te llevaré con tu jefe de casa! ¿De qué casa eres?

Lily con contestó, por supuesto, y tampoco se detuvo en su paso. Pronto sintió que una mano temblorosa le agarraba el brazo. ¿Acaso el viejo no sabía que era peligroso tratar de despertar a los sonámbulos?

— ¡No estoy para jue…! ¿Estás dormida? ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Despierta, niñata insolente!

Pronto se oyeron unos apresurados pasos.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Filch? ¿Todo este escándalo?

— ¡Esta niña anda merodeando a horas indebidas!

McGonagall (su voz era inconfundible) se aproximó a esa Lily que seguía avanzando con cara de estúpida, a pesar de los inútiles intentos del conserje por mantenerla quieta.

—Está sonámbula, Argus, no la puedes despertar. Y ésta es Lily Evans, es de Gryffindor, y prefecta. Que no te quepa duda que es una muchacha modelo, así que para otra vez fíjate bien de que persona se trata —su voz sonaba levemente fría.

Y Lily se sintió completamente culpable. Ella, como tantos otros profesores, tenía una confianza ciega a que ella no hacía cosas indebidas. ¿La veían como una santa? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Cualquier cosa que realizara y que jugara en su contra, lo tomarían como una profunda decepción. Ella era tan normal como los otros y tenía derecho a equivocarse. Aunque esta situación no era una equivocación, y por supuesto que no dejaría de visitar a Severus, y si era necesario continuaría con las visitas clandestinas a las tantas de la mañana.

—La llevaré a su Sala Común —finalizó la maestra de Transformaciones.

La mujer fue cuidadosísima al devolver a Lily a la Torre de Gryffindor, procurando no despertarla, pero el bullicio fue lo suficiente como para que despertara Alice, muy preocupada.

—¿Qué sucedió, profesora? —indagó cuando las vio llegar.

—La señorita Evans salió de la Torre dormida. Tiene, al parecer, problemas de sonambulismo.

—¡No lo sabía! —susurró Alice impresionada. Y el hecho de que no lo supiera, causó que al día siguiente, Lily, se encontrara en un mar de preguntas.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía… es algo de lo que uno no es consciente, ¿cómo querías que te lo dijera? —insistía Lily, una y otra vez.

—No puede ser tan así, te deberías haber dado cuenta…

Y el tema no quedó solo allí. James estuvo dos semanas seguidas riéndose y molestándola, diciendo cosas tales como: _"Vas a tener que andarte con cuidado… es peligroso que me encuentres a mí"_ o _"Parece que el trabajo de darte un beso se me va hacer más fácil de lo que pensaba"_. Remus, por otro lado seguía más alejado que nunca. Parecía más que estuviera intentando contenerse hacia una ambiciosa tentación que porque estuviera triste o desanimado. En los momentos que hablaba con sus amigos —Lily lo había vigilado furtivamente en algunos momentos — se veía contentísimo, muy liberal y risueño, pero se mantenía a considerable distancia de ella. Y Lily lo entendía. Y entendía a James, a Sirius, a todos. Pero lo que lo que le iba a costar trabajo comprender, llegaría sólo cuatro días antes del veintinueve de enero, su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

En la clase de Encantamientos, Severus la miraba más que nunca, mientras tomaban apuntes de su clase teórica. No tenía razones para sonrojarse, ya que él era su novio, pero en esas circunstancias tan "públicas", no lo podía controlar. De vez en cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Severus casi no escribía, pero sí jugaba con la pluma. El profesor Flitwick estaba demasiado absorto en su perorata como para regañar a quién no ponía atención. Era una clase interesante, no se comparaba con las de Binns, pero aún así, Severus estaba en otro mundo. Sin embargo, la mirada de Snape se disolvió cuando ella le lanzó una sonrisa fugaz; él agachó la cabeza.

Al final de la clase, Lily se dio cuenta de que Severus se estaba intentando de quedar para el final, entonces, comprendió el mensaje. Por suerte también encantamientos la compartían con algunos Ravenclaws, entre esos, Longbottom.

—Alice, ve con Frank, tengo que decirle algo al profesor —mintió.

—Está bien, nos vemos a la cena —contestó Alice, ya que era ésa la última clase del día.

Lily tardó en ordenar sus cosas, y cuando ya no quedó nadie, excepto el profesor que estaba ordenando unos papeles, se dignó a salir. En los pasillos ya no quedaba nadie, y Severus se adelantó a tomarle el brazo antes de que avanzara más.

—Necesito… —susurró apenas moviendo los labios —hablar contigo…

— ¿Ahora? — murmuró Lily, sin mirarlo, ya que él le estaba hablando al oído.

—Ahora — respondió, insondable —, ve a dejar tus cosas… te espero en el invernadero dos.

—Está bien.

Lily no tardó en ir a dejar sus cosas a la Torre. Lanzó su mochila un sillón, y salió otra vez por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien se puso como fiera.

—¿Me haces abrir para salir de inmediato? ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¡Ahora toman como un juego la entrada a la sala común! No soy un juguete, señorita.

Pero Lily no le hizo caso. Bajó al vestíbulo, atravesó los terrenos, se fijó en que nadie la siguiera, y se fue a la parte trasera del invernadero. Severus caminaba de aquí allá, con los brazos cruzados, mirando el suelo y mordiéndose el labio. Lily presintió el peligro. Y se imaginaba para qué querría verla… pero no podía ser. ¿Han sentido que a veces saben lo que va a suceder en un momento determinado? Eso le pasaba a Lily, y la palabra "Acabar" retumbó en su cabeza.

—Llegué —avisó Lily, levantando las manos.

—Lo sé —contestó Severus, y súbitamente se aproximó a ella. Dejó sus labios a un centímetro de los de ella, cerró los ojos, suspiró, y se alejó. Se colocó una mano en la cara.

—¿Qué sucede, Severus? —preguntó Lily, tomándolo del brazo — Estás… extraño… Hablemos, es lo que querías…

Severus se dejó llevar por Lily, quien lo condujo hasta el asiento de piedra, y se sentaron. Severus entrelazó los dedos, nervioso. Ella también estaba algo nerviosa, y preocupada. Sabía que se aproximaba algo no muy bueno.

—Severus, me estás comenzando a preocupar, ¿qué suce…?

—Lily —interrumpió, la miró y le tomó una mano —, debemos terminar.

"_**Terminar**__"_. Esa palabra atravesó los oídos de Evans lentamente, para analizar cada letra que tenía, cada sinónimo y antónimo que poseía. Por un momento temió a que fuera una broma, una de esas bromas feas que les gusta hacer a la gente, tal vez, típico de Snape, sobre todo de un Slytherin… pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que todo eso era más real que nunca. Severus nunca había estado así. Lily apretó su mano, pero sin lastimarlo.

—¿Por… por qué? —tartamudeó —¿No vamos bien? Pensé que yo… pensé que… bueno, juré que nuestra relación iba en buen camino, nos llevamos bien…. Yo te quiero mucho y…

—No tiene nada que ver el que tú me quieras y yo te quiera —aclaró Severus, sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes —, es… es algo que… ¡debería habértelo dicho hace tiempo! Incluso jamás deberíamos haber comenzado esto… fue mi culpa… Yo… yo también te quiero…

—¿Entonces por qué tenemos que terminar? Si te molestan las visitas clandestinas… si no te gusta el secreto, lo entiendo, pero…

—No, no es eso…

—¿Entonces? ¡Ve al grano! ¿Por qué?—urgió Lily, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Porque no eres sangre pura —soltó Severus. A la simple mención de eso, Lily le soltó la mano, y sus ojos se cerraron un poco, como si los párpados le pesaran.

—¿Perdón?

—Sé que no es tu culpa, tú no elegiste ser hija de muggles…

—No entiendo, ¿terminas conmigo por no ser sangre pura?

— ¡Yo no decido con quien estar! Mi madre es la que está metida en todo esto, ella quiere que esté con alguien sangre pura y…

— ¡No mientas! ¡Quizá tu madre te exige eso, pero creo que la mayor razón es porque estás metido en eso de… En eso de los Mortífagos! A ver, dime ¿y por qué tu madre te pide eso, siendo que ella se casó con un muggle? ¡Tú eres mestizo! No hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros…

—Sí la hay —interrumpió el chiquillo —, y para que sepas, mi madre se arrepiente cada día más de haberse casado con alguien sin magia, y no quiere que me pase lo mismo…

— ¡Pero yo tengo magia! ¡No soy muggle!

— ¡Pero no compatibilizamos, Lily, no podemos…! ¡Debo seguir la línea, la pureza de sangre es importante! ¡Pero sí te quiero, a pesar de eso…!

—Pues yo no —le espetó Lily, parándose, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas —, con esto, siento que ya no te quiero. ¡Pureza de sangre! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Jugaste conmigo! Claro, te gustaba que te besara y te abrazara, que te halagara, ¡y ahora me desechas por eso! _"Debo obedecer a mi madre…"_; qué idiotez más grande —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Severus se puso en pie.

—Tú no entiendes… no acabemos mal…

—¡Já! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? "Sí Severus, terminemos por un tiempo, y cuando me limpie la sangre, podemos volver". ¿Quieres que te diga eso, o que le vaya a besar los pies a tu madre para ver si me deja estar contigo, o para ver si Lord Voldemort…

—No pronuncies su nombre…

—… puede darte la oportunidad de que entres a su club a pesar de que tenga una novia hija de muggles? No, Severus. No estoy para tus juegos. Pensé que eras distinto… ¡Pensé que eras especial! Pero eres otro del montón…

—Por favor, Lily, entiéndeme, es algo que debes comprender…

—No necesito comprender nada, Snape —retrocedió un poco.

—¡Claro que tienes que comprender! —saltó Severus, aproximándose a ella —¡Las cosas están cambiando! ¡Debes abrir tu mente! Quiero estar contigo, ¡y te amo! Pero…

— ¿Me amas? AMAR. ¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra? Me temo que no. ¡Si me amaras no me dejarías!

— ¡Y si tú me quisieras como me has dicho durante este tiempo me entenderías! —contestó el chiquillo, más rojo que nunca.

Lily también estaba coloradísima y con los ojos mas brillantes que nunca, por el mar de lágrimas. "¡Cómo podías ser!" pensaba mientras seguía discutiendo con Snape.

— ¡No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra! Tu madre es una resentida, eso es lo que pasa, y tú eres demasiado estúpido y le sigues el juego…

— ¿Continuarás con eso?

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡No puedo saltar en una pata, Severus! Estamos terminando, hemos terminado. ¿Quieres que te estreche la mano y te diga "bueno, hasta la próxima"? ¿Quieres que te sonría? ¿Acaso quieres que te siga besando y abrazando, aún estando sin compromiso?

—Solo quiero que no te enojes conmigo, quiero que…

— ¿Quedemos como amigo? ¿Amigos furtivos? ¡Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza! —vociferó Lily, haciendo que Severus reaccionara de manera distinta.

— ¡A ti te tengo en mi maldita cabeza! —explotó de pronto, la agarró por los hombros y le plantó el beso más apasionado que jamás se había atrevido a darle.

A la jovencita se le cortó la respiración, por la sorpresa y porque Severus estaba siendo muy salvaje. Por un momento sintió que debía responder a ese beso tan excitante, colocando sus manos en su pecho, pero luego, el reciente recuerdo le golpeó la nuca, y con toda sus fuerzas lo empujó, y volvió a retroceder unos pasos, extendiendo los brazos para evitar que se le volviera a acercar.

—Lo siento…

—Tú no sientes nada.

— ¡Claro que sí; me apena acabar con todo esto!

—Dudo que te apene más que a mí. No eres nada más que un cobarde. —declaró con todo su odio posible, escupiendo bilis en cada palabra. Se sentía envenenada —¡Cobarde! —reiteró en un grito, al ver que el chico abría la boca para protestar — ¡Me besas como si nada! ¡Te aprovechas de mí! ¡Si me quisieras no te importaría lo demás, y estarías conmigo de todas formas! ¡Me das pena! ¡Pide una hora al loquero, es lo mejor que puedes hacer!

Y giró sobre sus talones. Salió de allí lo antes posible, y oyó un suave, triste y resignado "Lily…" que salía de la boca de su, ahora, ex novio.

Pensó en retornar al castillo, pero sus pies la llevaron hacia los principios del Bosque Prohibido. Se internó entre los primeros árboles, y se tiró sobre unas hojas secas y crujientes.

El nudo de su garganta era enorme, y ya no pudo resistir más: se largó a llorar con todas sus ganas… con toda la frustración del mundo, con todo el odio y el amor a la vez.

Se sentía… ¿cómo explicarlo? Era una sensación demasiado extraña. Ella de verdad quería a Severus. Él le hacía sentir tan bien… la hacía tan feliz… la HACÍA. Pasado, por supuesto. Ahora se sentía como una manzana que fue mordida una vez, saboreada y disfrutada, y ahora, totalmente podrida y desperdiciada. ¿Qué importancia tenía la pureza de sangre? ¿Qué valía eso? Él mismo le había dicho una y otra vez que la quería, y no precisamente en el instante en que todo se acabó. ¿Eso era lo que siempre le había mantenido preocupado? Claro, le remordía la conciencia, al muy idiota, de estar a espaldas de su adorada y pura madre, con una muchacha que no tenía ni una pizca de sangre limpia en sus venas.

Los sollozos le salían a tropezones. Estaba atragantada y ahogada. Pero qué ganas tenía de desaparecer, o de que todo eso fuese una simple pesadilla.


	17. Todos se cobra

**Capítulo Décimo Séptimo: Todo se cobra, hasta el último sentimiento**

-

Pero no era una pesadilla. Lo que había ocurrido era cierto, hasta casi se podía palpar en el aire. Él había terminado con ella. Todo había acabado. ¡Pero no podía comprender! Simplemente no podía. _"Pureza de Sangre"_, esa palabra no tenía ningún significado para ella. Era todo tan raro... Según él, la quería, pero no podía estar con ella. Quizá fuera por seguridad, para que no le hicieran daño… Mas no. Sólo había jugado con ella. ¿Quería terminar en paces? ¡Já! _"Sabes, eres una sangre impura, no podemos estar juntos, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos y vernos a escondidas… ah y, por supuesto, no hay problema si nos besamos también de vez en cuando"_.

—Maldito idiota —susurró la chica, enterrando la cabeza en sus rodillas y jalándose el cabello. Sollozó aún más fuerte. Estaba haciendo tanto ruido con sus llantos, que no se dio cuenta de que se oían pasos —. Soy una estúpida… —susurró, inaudiblemente —, caer en sus redes… sabiendo que la mala yerba nunca muere… soy… soy…

—¿Lily?

Si hubiese estado en saludables condiciones, habría pegado un salto por el susto. Pero en vez de eso, asomó lentamente la cabeza, entre toda esa maraña de cabello rojo. Al principio vio borroso, ya que tenía la vista empapada en lágrimas. Luego se dio cuenta de que era Remus, quien llevaba una canasta llena de bowtruckles, y en la otra mano, una bolsa con bichos bolita.

Lily se sintió como si fuera un animal de zoológico, observada con curiosidad, y eso hizo que estallara otra vez en lágrimas. Remus miró a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien para pedir ayuda. Al final, dejó en el suelo el cargamento, se acercó a la pelirroja y se arrodilló a su lado. Le pasó una mano por la cabeza, corrió el mechón de cabello que cubría su oído, y le susurró:

— ¿Qué sucede? —fue tan suave el tono de su voz, que a Lily le recorrió un escalofrío enorme. Pero no levantó la cara.

Estaba avergonzada. Llorando delante de Remus… llorando por algo que no podría decir a nadie, tendría que cargarlo sola. Por tonta, por no haberle confiado a Alice… Debería haber sido clara desde un principio.

Sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaban. Y ahí volvió a estallar, rápidamente abrazó a Remus y escondió la cabeza en su pecho para que no la mirara. El chico le acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza muy ceñudamente. Estaba preocupado. Y ella sabía que se iba a poner así, pero no le contaría. Imposible… De seguro se terminaría decepcionando de ella por saber que se había metido con semejante estúpido.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lily? —farfulló una vez más, aproximando su cabeza a la de ella.

Ella tendió a negar con la cabeza. Remus comprendió que eso significaba que no le iba a contar, pero no la soltó. Él se sentía tan bien junto a ella… abrazarla así, tan fuerte, algo que anhelaba hace mucho… no quería perder la oportunidad de darle su amor…

"_Cálmate, tranquila, respira…"_, pensó, inhalando lentamente entre hipos y sollozos. A la vez, las caricias de Remus le apaciguaban. Lentamente bajó los brazos de la espalda de su amigo, e intentó despegarse de su pecho. Hacia ese alejamiento, Remus rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Lily, quien todavía estaba oculta entre su cabellera revuelta. Ella lo recibió, primero se secó las lágrimas y luego se sonó, limpiándose bien la nariz. Respiró lentamente. Lupin acercó una mano a su mentón para obligarla a levantar la cara. Ella obedeció, y lo miró avergonzada, pero ese sentimiento de embarazo no se comparaba con la horrible tristeza que le oprimía el alma.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido? Estás… muy, muy mal.

—No… no te puedo decir —balbuceó Lily, apenas, ya que las palabras las tenía atascadas. Le costaba hablar, había llorado mucho.

—Pero… Lily… tú eres mi amiga… puedes confiar en mí… —le acarició la mejilla.

—No es… cuestión de-de confianza —aclaró Lily —. Simplemente no co-corresponde, no-no puedo.

Remus asintió, con cara de frustración.

—Debido a que no sé lo que te pasa… y a que no me quieres contar… sólo te puedo decir que no llores más… Sea lo que sea, si alguien te hizo daño — Lily se movió incómoda, pero él no se percató. ¡Cómo daba en el clavo! —, no vale la pena que estés así, tu no merece sufrir.

—Quizá lo merezca —reveló ella, con nuevas lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos, que ya estaban hinchadísimos y rojos. Eso le daba un raro aspecto. Ella pocas veces lloraba. Podía enojarse, gritar, lo que fuese, pero llorar… Y eso era lo que le hacía sentir más vulnerable aún.

—Claro que no lo mereces —dijo con firmeza, y el enojo se hizo visible —, eres maravillosa. Y no lo digo porque me… me gustes —Lily automáticamente se puso una mano en la cara, colocándose roja —, sino porque lo eres. Tú misma me has dicho que debemos ser fuertes… y que somos únicos y no debemos sufrir y…

—Pero es diferente…

—No es diferente, es lo mismo, es el mismo sentimiento, solo que la situación es distinta. ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

—Yo… —la mirada de Remus, esos ojos pardos le atravesaron como bala; hasta le provocó miedo —, no…

—No me mientas…

—No puedo decírtelo —insistió, testarudamente.

—Sí puedes, pero no quieres.

—Lo que sea… no lo diré y…

—No te preocupes, quien sea que haya hecho esto, lo pagará caro, te lo prometo —volvió a acariciarle la cara.

Lily asintió, tímida, porque no sabía si quería que a Severus le pasara algo… A pesar de todo, maldecir no le gustaba, para nada. Volvió a sollozar, y Remus, temiendo a que explotara otra vez, se aproximó.

—No, no es nada, solo es un sollozo —dijo Lily. Era cierto, era un suspiro, de esos que quedan siempre cuando lloras mucho.

—Espero que no llores más, no se te ve bien —confesó con una dulce sonrisa, muy cerca de Lily. Ella no se había percatado de la proxémica que existía entre ambos. Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Había dejado de lagrimear, pero el dolor estaba más presente que nunca.

Remus apretó un puño y la mandíbula también. Estaba intentando de evitar lo inevitable. Solos, allí, los dos… ella, mal… le seducía tanto… pronto se arrepentiría. No aguantaba más: rápidamente, como si el tiempo apremiara, se aproximó los quince centímetros y besó a Lily.

Era el segundo beso del día que recibía al estilo sorpresivo. Lily no alcanzó a procesar el rápido acercamiento de Remus hacia ella, y menos del beso desesperado que estaba recibiendo. No lo respondió en ningún momento. Fueron seis segundos de paralización. Luego, sin evadir el ser brusca, lo empujó. Sus ojos verdes estaban más abiertos que nunca. Más que un peluche Ferby o un dibujo de los Simpson.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le espetó.

—Lily, perdóname, por favor, perdóname —dijo Remus, volviendo a la dura realidad de golpe. Los ojos se le enrojecieron.

Lily miró al muchacho, y no pudo sentir más pena por su cara de culpabilidad. Y no tenía ganas de enojarse, ni de pelear más, ni de rechazar al amigo que había estado "levantándole" el ánimo. O mejor dicho, ayudándole a que dejara de llorar.

—No… no importa, Remus… pero yo no… ya sabes. Tú y yo… —pensó en Severus, y cerró los ojos. Ella lo quería a él… —, no podemos. No me gustas… o sea, te quiero como amigo, un buen amigo. Nada más. Para mí eres el amigo perfecto, lo sabes, pero no pasará nada.

Remus asintió, rendido.

—Lo sé, todo eso lo sabía, pero no pude evitarlo… ¡Me siento como traidor! Ya que…

—No soy de James, si eso pensabas decir —interrumpió Lily, parcialmente molesta.

—También lo sé.

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa muy floja y le tomó la mano firmemente.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos… no quiero estar más aquí. Sino, seguiré llorando.

—Ya te dije que no ibas a llorar más.

Salieron del borde del bosque y caminaron hacia el castillo ignorando el beso. Aquello había estado fuera del tiempo cronológico.

_De una de las ventanas de los pisos menos concurridos miraba un muchacho de pelo largo y nariz ganchuda. Su ceño se frunció al máximo al verla a ella tomada de la mano con el licántropo. Habían terminado. Pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera, y que los celos no le quemaran el cuerpo. Arrugó la carta que tenía en la mano, que era de su madre, por la ira que le llenaba. _

A lo que entraron por las enormes puertas de roble, Remus soltó la mano de Lily. Ella supo que era por miedo a que alguien los viera así, con mayor razón James. Se dirigieron a la Sala Común, ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Subieron lentamente por las escaleras. Ninguno de los dos tenía suficientes energías, sin embargo, cuando un petardo pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas, se pararon en seco. Había salido de una de las aulas, estaban en el quinto piso. Ambos se miraron. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a volar otro por la puerta entreabierta.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Remus, decidido —, deben ser chicos de primero… el otro día les confisqué unos. Tú ve a la Torre.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Lily, rogando porque le dijera que sí, ya que lo único que quería era descansar: un dolor de los mil demonios le estaba atacando la cabeza. ¡Si llorar por pena no era tan simple! Acarreaba un montón de consecuencias, sobre todo para los que no están acostumbrados.

—Completamente, anda —sonrió y se volteó.

Lily, siguió su camino. La Dama Gorda del retrato no le puso problemas para entrar, seguramente ya se habría olvidado de su enojo de hace una hora atrás.

— ¡Evans! —escuchó que la llamaban, pero hizo oídos sordos y pasó con la cabeza gacha. Estaba a punto de llegar al escalón de la escalera de caracol que llevaba a la habitación de chicas, cuando una mano se cerró en su brazo.

—Lily, ¿has vis…? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada.

—No me mientas, estaré algo ciego, pero te juro que estos lentes me hacen efecto, y otra cosa también es que sea tonto. Distingo perfectamente la hinchazón de tus ojos, y lo rojo también.

—No me pasa nada, Potter, serio… —contestó muy desganada, mirando hacia abajo otra vez. El nudo en la garganta estaba volviendo a formársele.

—Pero, ¡mírate! ¿Te has visto en el espejo? No es que te veas fea, pero…

—No estoy para bromas, James… —murmuró y se soltó de su mano, dejándolo entre protestas.

— ¡Sólo te iba a preguntar si habías visto a Remus!

— ¡Lo vi! —gritó ella, antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Su cara se deformó en morisquetas, llorando otra vez, copiosamente. Le lanzó a la cama, hipando, suspirando y sollozando.

_"Definitivamente no me merezco esto… no me lo merezco… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habría dado yo por ser Sangre Limpia? No es mi culpa… es culpa de mis padres… ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! No es culpa de nadie… es su culpa, por ser tan estúpido, tan poco jugado por sus ideales. Maldita sea su madre. Cuando vea que su hijo esté soltero a los cuarenta, se va a comenzar a preocupar… ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?"_

"_**No tienes mala suerte", **_le contestó una voz muy molesta, alojada en un lejano lugar de su cerebro, _**"Tienes a dos chicos que están locos por ti. Sobre todo James Potter. Así que no eres la única que sufre. Date cuenta, Severus Snape no estaba hecho para ti. Él necesita a alguien como él, que sea interesado y ambicioso".**_

Se puso boca abajo en la cama, apagó la araña de las velas que estaba en el techo y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, porque el dolor de esta le estaba matando. Continuó sollozando durante unos minutos, confundida en pensamientos, pero poco a poco su mente también empezó a apagar las luces. Su respiración se tranquilizó, pero en sus sueños ella siguió rogando para que todo lo que había sucedido fuera mentira. Sin embargo era cierto, público querido: había terminado con Severus Snape, para siempre, no había remedio, ni tampoco perdón alguno. Había palabras mágicas para unir a personas inseparablemente, pero también para separarlas.

—No la despiertes — rogó una voz en un tono bajísimo. Pero era muy lejana.

—Tiene que saber… además, mírala, está destapada, con uniforme, se resfriará. ¿Y si está muerta? Tiene la cabeza bajo la almohada…—farfulló otra chica.

—Está viva, respira —terció una más —, creo que Kanel tiene razón, hay que despertarla, tiene que saber… Y creo que me debe la explicación de que porqué no fue a cenar. Además James Potter me dijo que la había visto como llorando…

El cerebro de Lily estaba en un limbo, entre el funcionamiento y el sueño. Todavía imágenes de Severus viajaban en su inconsciente. 

—Está bien… si tú dices, tu sabes, eres su amiga…

—Claro, y Remus también es su amigo, por eso tiene que enterarse.

Silencio. Movimiento. Un costado de la cama de Lily se hundió, como si alguien se hubiese sentado. Luego, con cuidado le sacaron el almohadón de encima. Lily se sintió extrañamente libre, y el aire le llegó mejor a los pulmones. Luego, una mano delicada le corrió el pelo de la cara.

—Estuvo llorando… —oyó que decía la chica que estaba a su lado. Efectivamente era Alice —, tiene los párpados hinchadísimos… Capaz que esto le haga llorar otra vez, pero debo decirle…

¿Qué tenían que decirle? Se preguntó, aún semidormida.

—Lily… Lily, despierta… —Alice le acariciaba la cabeza. Poco a poco la foto de Severus salió de su mente. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban. Alice siguió haciéndole cariños, hasta que Lily estuvo despierta completamente.

Se miraron. Alice formuló una mueca de Mona Lisa.

—Lily —susurró otra vez, mientras ella levantaba la cabeza para ver mejor a su amiga —, Remus está en enfermería.

La pelirroja se incorporó inmediatamente en su cama, mientras su corazón adquiría velocidad, como tantas veces en ese día.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —indagó asustada. Su voz estaba ronquísima.

—No sé, todavía no lo sabemos, está inconsciente, y muy herido… Lo encontraron en una de las aulas del quinto piso, hace una hora. Estuvimos haciéndole compañía todos los del curso —señaló a Meredith, Annika y Kanel, que escuchaban expectantes, las tres sentadas en la cama contigua —, está vendado, malherido… Incluso, según Madame Pomfrey, lo más probable es que hayan utilizado maleficios…

Lily miró hacia el vacío. Cuando se separó de Remus, había sido precisamente en ese piso, cuando los petardos habían volado.

—No entiendo… yo… —miró a Alice — estuve con él, y, precisamente él… Ay, Dios…

—Tenemos que hablar, Lily —dijo su amiga con seriedad —, y después podemos ir a ver a Remus, aunque son las nueve ya, pero tú eres prefecta, tienes permiso para estar hasta las diez.

Lily asintió, y ambas bajaron, seleccionando el rincón más privado y oscuro de la sala. Se sentaron.

—James me había dicho que te había visto llorosa. Dudé de que fuera cierto, pero ahora que te veo… —negó con la cabeza, como reproche — ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… —balbuceó.

Ella quería muchísimo a su amiga. Confiaba plenamente en ella, y tal vez un leve sentimiento de arrepentimiento le llegaba al corazón, o sea, el hecho de no haberle contado que había estado de novia con Severus Snape. Pero ya no valía la pena contarle, por muy triste que estuviera, y por mucho que necesitara sus palabras de apoyo. No quería mentirle, tampoco, y no lo haría. Solamente, no le contaría nada, aunque se enojara y le insistiera.

—Mira, Alice —le tomó una mano y la miró a los ojos, valientemente —, no tiene nada que ver con la confianza. Sabes que eres mi amiga del alma… la mejor y la única que tengo, a quien le he contado cosas muy íntimas. Pero no puedo decirte, y más bien, no quiero. No tiene sentido, ni decirte, ni explicarte mi pena. Pero estate tranquila, que no es nada grave. Hasta me avergüenzo… si fuera algo importante, te lo contaría. Lloré bastante, pero ya estoy bien —eso sí era falso —, así que no te preocupes. ¿Te enojarás? Y aunque lo hagas, no servirá, porque no te diré.

Alice frunció el entrecejo, y asintió.

—Comprendo. Además, que seamos amigas, no significa que tengamos que contarnos todo. Tenemos nuestro espacio como personas… así que… bueno. Me encantaría saber, no te lo niego, pero bueno.

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Lily estaba demasiado agradecida. ¡Qué maravillosa era Alice! ¿Estaba madurando? Sí, seguramente el estar con Frank le estaba haciendo cambiar, porque en otras circunstancias, se habría puesto como fiera.

— ¿Vamos a ver a Remus? Los demás deben estar aún allá… Sirius y James eran los más afectados, Peter… bueno, ya lo conoces, es poco expresivo —relató Alice.

Lily aceptó, se reincorporaron y fueron a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey estaba con una cara de tres metros, pero no dijo nada cuando las vio cruzar hasta la cama de Remus; seguramente Dumbledore se las había arreglado para que pudieran visitarlo, y que recibiera más de tres visitas, porque los muchachos estaban sentados en unas sillas rodeando la camilla.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, James le agarró una mano a Lily, obligándola a que se sentara a su lado. Alice se sentó al lado de Peter.

— ¿Se te pasó…? —interrogó el chico de lentes, pasándose un dedo por la mejilla como si fuera una lágrima cayendo.

—Sí… bueno, sí —contestó, indecisa.

James asintió satisfecho cuando "su" chica le dedicó una sonrisa, y ambos miraron hacia Remus. Tal como había dicho Alice, estaba vendado en la cabeza, en la nariz y en el mentón, o sea, prácticamente, la cara completa. El brazo derecho lo tenía completamente vendado. Seguramente sus piernas también, pero, no se sabía ya que estaba tapado, y a Lily no le apetecía sacarle las frazadas de encima. Y los pocos lugares que tenía visibles, estaban amoratados.

—Me siento algo… culpable —reconoció Lily, susurrando solo para James, pero evidentemente todos habían oído, ya que los ojos de Sirius se giraron instantáneamente hacia ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó James.

—Porque íbamos juntos cuando pasamos por el quinto piso. Luego, de una de las aulas salieron un par de petardos que explotan, y Remus decidió ir, diciéndome que yo me fuera a la sala porque… estaba, ya sabes, mal. Y lo dejé, y me fui.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Alice, que estaba poniendo atención —, Remus es ágil, seguramente trató de defenderse. Tal vez ambos habían terminado en la enfermería. Y es mejor uno a que estén dos —Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina —. No me refiero a que estoy gustosa porque sea Remus —corrigió —, pero creo que habría sido prácticamente lo mismo. Me pregunto quien habrá sido…

—Seguramente un Slytherin. Bellatrix, por ejemplo, esa pe…—saltó Sirius.

—No creo —dijo Peter —, ¿qué tendría que ver ella?

—Haría cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse, Colagusano. Tú no la conoces… O quizá no fue ella, pero tiene que ser un Slytherin —continuó Black—. Remus no tiene enemigos en otras casas que no sea esa, ya que yo los tengo ahí, lo mismo que James, con el idiota de Quejicus, y en general, todo ese grupo de Mortífagos que…

Los oídos de Lily se bloquearon. ¿Y si había sido él? No… imposible… ¿Cuál sería la razón, entonces?

— ¿…Lily?

— ¿Ah?

—Si viste a alguien en los pasillos cuando caminaban hacia la Torre —reiteró Alice.

—No, no había nadie. Solo nosotros. Incluso estaba silencioso… excepto por los petardos…

—McGonagall con Flitwick están intentando averiguar —notificó Sirius —, pero no conseguirán nada.

Cinco pares de ojo miraron con tristeza al desvaído Remus, quien era el que menos merecía estar en esas condiciones. A Lily, de todo corazón, le habría gustado estar en su lugar. La había consolado, le había dado de su tiempo, y él había acabado mal. Sin embargo, sus sospechas se estaban solidificando.

Pasaron bastante rato allí y luego se fueron juntos a la Torre de Gryffindor. Lily, segunda vez que estaba a punto de subir la escalera de las chicas, cuando James la hizo retroceder, siendo tomada por los hombros. La volteó hacia sí y le dijo:

— ¿Es por amor que estás así?

—Jajá, que cursi eres…

—No estoy jugando.

Lily miró sorprendida a esos centellantes ojos castaños.

—Quien sea que te haya hecho esto, las va a pagar — ¡estaba hablando como Remus! —. Y no es cursi. No puede ser por otra cosa. Si fuera por un motivo distinto, me habrías dicho cuando te lo hubiese preguntado. Buenas noches.

El estómago de Lily rugió del hambre. Pero James había causado nuevamente que su ánimo bajara en picada como para conseguir algo de comer.

Fue muy doloroso ver la cara de Severus, al día siguiente, en la clase de Pociones. No era novedad que se sentaran alejados. Era completamente normal que se ignoraran con rotundidad. Pero ambos sabían que las vibras no eran las mismas. Lo peor era cuando Slughorn lanzaba sus típicas bromas mencionándolos a ambos.

Estuvo durante toda la clase mitad pensando en su poción y en Severus. Cada vez más se convencía de que él había sido el agresor de Remus. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero no cabía duda, así que terminó por decidirse: lo seguiría al final de la clase para aclarar las cosas con él. Y si se equivocaba, le serviría para descargar toda su furia.

—Tengo que hacer algo, Alice, te veo en la Sala Común —avisó Lily, mirando furtivamente a Severus que se había retirado rápidamente del aula al finalizar la clase. Por suerte tenían hora libre, y Lily no se atrasaría a la clase. No dejó que su amiga le contestara, y se fue raudamente. Divisó a Severus solo, doblando una esquina. Ahí se apresuró dando zancadas, hasta quedar a menos de tres metros de él.

—Quiero que me expliques —empezó Lily, caminando todavía tras él, quien no se detuvo al oír su voz — porqué atacaste a Remus.

Severus no se giró ni siquiera para dedicarle una mirada irónica. Sino que continuó avanzando por un montón de pasillos.

— ¿Me vas a ignorar? ¡Contesta! ¡Sé que fuiste tú!

Severus caminó… caminó… hasta que Lily se cansó y lo agarró de la túnica. Eso al parecer le provocó electricidad, porque se giró bruscamente, con varios mechones de pelo en la cara y mostrando los dientes.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? Pues bien, por mucho que hayamos terminado… no tiene derecho a tomarte de la mano como si…

— ¿Sí fuiste tú?

—Quién más, ¿no? Es completamente desleal de tu parte que…

¡PAFF!

Por poco Lily le da vuelta la cabeza completa a Severus con tremenda bofetada. Por un momento pensó que estaba ella misma fuera de sí, pero luego, al hablar, se dio cuenta de que podía controlarse. Severus miró lentamente hacia Lily, anonadado.

— ¿Qué te crees al hablar de deslealtades? ¿Sabes qué significa esa palabra? ¡Perdóname, pero cuando yo estaba de la mano con Remus habíamos terminado! ¡Y tú fuiste el que terminaste conmigo! ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste! ¡Tú no eres así!

—Se lo merecía. ¿Sabes? No era por eso precisamente —dijo entre dientes, sobándose la roja mejilla izquierda —. Déjame que te recuerde, pero él se te declaro cuando todavía estábamos juntos. Y si dices que no soy así, entonces es porque no me conociste realmente.

— ¿Te estabas vengando, entonces?

—Sí. Mientras tú estabas conmigo nadie se debería haber acercado a ti.

—No sabes como te aborrezco…

—No me aborreces, no mientas…

Los ojos de Lily se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas otra vez.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Me estás tratando de confundir, como si tuviera alguna oportunidad contigo y… —alegó Lily.

De pronto Severus se quedó serio. La usual sombra cubrió sus ojos. Se volteó, y empezó a caminar otra vez.

— Yo no seré quién te cobre esta, Quejicus. Y aunque no te importe, nunca perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Remus. Ni tampoco lo que hiciste conmigo.

Y ella retrocedió por otro camino.

_Disminuyó el paso, miró hacia atrás: ella ya no estaba. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y se mordió su delgado labio inferior hasta sangrar. Ya estaba metido en el lío. Lucius Malfoy, el cretino que le escribía cada vez para darle noticias sobre "El Nuevo Mundo". No tenía escapatoria. Él era un sujeto con mucha influencia, y era obstinado como él solo. Por otra parte, Bellatrix, que era un peligro mortal. Su madre, que cada vez estaba más lunática con la cuestión de la Sangre. Estaba loca, había sufrido mucho con su padre, Tobías, quien estaba tan demacrado como ella. Y no podía negar que estaban sus propias ambiciones. Estaba harto de ser mirado en menos… y unirse a un grupo así, era el lugar perfecto para ser aceptado por completo. Incluso para dejar a Lily. La amaba, era cierto… pero con un lote de ofrecimientos como el de los Mortífagos, casi no se comparaba. Estaba muy confundido._


	18. La rosa y el chocolate

**Capítulo Décimo Octavo: La rosa y el chocolate**

-

El resto del día estuvo muy lenta para hacer las cosas, y era producto de que intentara aparentar que todo estaba bien. Alice le había preguntado que qué había ido a hacer, pero Lily solo respondió que pensó que unos estudiantes tramaban algo, pero que no había encontrado nada.

—Y estoy bien, Alice, solo que estoy cansada, no dormí bien anoche, sabes… —farfulló en Historia de la Magia, mientras Binns narraba alguna otra de sus típicas revueltas de los malditos duendes y cosas raras.

—Sí, debe ser… ayer nos dormimos tarde por la visita dedicada a Remus…— reconoció Alice, jugando con su pluma.

A pesar de que a cada momento intentaba distraerse y evadir el pensamiento de Severus maltratando a Remus, Alice se lo recordaba, con preguntas tales cómo _"¿Quién habrá sido?" "¿Crees que un Slytherin haría algo así?" "¿Cómo estará?"_ Y lo peor era que ella se moría por contestarlas, sin embargo no podía, simplemente… no. Ella no era vengativa, no era ese tipo de persona. Además, se sentía satisfecha con el saber de que ella había tomado las riendas del asunto, porque a Severus sí que le había dolido la bofetada: ella todavía se sobaba la palma de la mano.

No obstante, al final del día pudo sacarse un peso de encima que le alivió, en parte. Lily había subido a la Sala Común a la hora de la cena, con la excusa de que no tenía hambre y que quería descansar, aunque la verdad era que no tenía ánimo alguno. Subió al cuarto completamente vacío, e instintivamente miró hacia su baúl, en donde una pequeña puntita de una túnica se asomaba, pero era prácticamente invisible. Con un aburrimiento máximo, abrió la tapa, pensando en que tal vez podría dedicarse a ordenar el contenido de todo eso, en busca de distracción. Y, cuando estiró la mano para acomodar la túnica vio, escondido con un leve resplandor dorado a su alrededor, el Mapa del Merodeador. Su corazón volvió a latir muy fuerte, y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. En menos de un segundo recordó cuando lo "robó" por seguridad propia, cómo lo utilizó, la vez que le contó a Severus, y el día de ayer, en la pelea. Lentamente, se agachó y empezó a deshacer los sortilegios colocados previamente. Agarró el mapa y lo observó, como si fuese un buen recuerdo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No vas a llorar otra vez, Lily —se susurró a sí misma, contrayendo cada músculo de su cara, con el mapa apegado a su pecho y respirando hondamente. Se puso en pié, y guardó el documento en el bolsillo interno de su túnica. Cerró la tapa del baúl, y bajó de la torre de los leones.

Había llegado el momento. Tenía que devolver el mapa, no tenía ningún sentido tenerlo allí si iba a ser a costa de la preocupación de sus amigos, y de su confianza también. Pero, por supuesto que no se delataría. Eso llevaría consigo una serie de explicaciones que no tendría que porqué dar a estas alturas de la vida. Y no quería más peleas, no quería más altibajos…, había pasado por demasiado, y si bien había cometido un error al sacar el mapa, no era para armar más escándalos. Así que, por eso, empezó a buscar a James. No sabía la razón exacta, pero quería entregárselo a él, en privado, y tampoco sabía si era por cosas del destino, que justo lo vio salir del baño de varones del segundo piso, como siempre, con el pelo mojado, aunque no hiciera ni una pizca de calor (el juraba que se veía bien con el pelo mojado… y lo cierto, según Lily, aunque le costara aceptarlo, sí que se veía bien). Iba solo, y era porque los hombres siempre iban solos al baño. Y de todas maneras, sería bastante extraño que James invitara a Sirius al baño. Eso daría para pensar… En fin, el asunto es que, tuvo suerte al encontrarlo mágicamente.

—James —llamó, dando zancadas para acercarse al chico, que en estos momentos estaba secando los lentes con la manga de su túnica, sin embargo, al oír la voz de Lily, se los puso otra vez, atolondradamente.

— ¿Sí? —dijo, con la voz relajada.

Lily no pudo contener la risa cuando vio los lentes semisecos, llenos de pelusas. Con cuidado le quitó las gafas a James, y las apuntó con su varita.

— ¡Fregotego! —exclamó, y quedaron limpias al instante. Se las devolvió al muchacho.

—Oh… gracias, siempre se me olvida como se hace —sonrió, mostrando su sonrisa promocional de pasta dental.

—De nada.

— ¿Me buscabas? O quizá solo era porque sabías que soy demasiado torpe con lo de limpiar anteojos, ¿no? —bromeó, y luego la miró levantando una ceja — ¿O porque me veo demasiado sexy con el pelo mojado, y soy irresistible?

—No, claro que no —contestó Lily, riendo una vez más, ya relajada, sabiendo al instante que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor —, yo venía a darte una buena noticia —sacó del bolsillo interior el mapa doblado, y se lo extendió —: encontré tu mapa.

James, al parecer, no había comprendido las palabras, porque soltó una carcajada nerviosa, sin embargo, al ver el instrumento ante sus ojos, éstos se ensancharon de una manera increíble. Era de asombro, miedo y agradecimiento a la vez. Luego miró hacia los verde esmeralda de Lily, que miraban expectantes.

—Tómalo —apuró Lily, viendo que Potter no reaccionaba. Y en vez de tomar el mapa, la agarró a ella de la cintura tirándola hacia atrás y llenándola de besos en toda la cara.

—Gracias, muack, gracias, muack, muchas gracias, muack — balbuceaba, apretándola con fuerza.

—Sí… es-está bi-bien —jadeó Lily con falta de aire, y a la vez también impresionada, ya que le había besado en los labios tres veces sin el más leve remordimiento ni vergüenza. Tuvo que hacer fuerza para mantener la boca apretada. Y al cuarto beso, terminó por zafarse del chico.

—Lo siento… la emoción —resopló James, por fin con el mapa en sus manos, con las cara colorada, producto de la subida de presión de sangre en la cara, y más despeinado que nunca—, no pensé que volviera a mis manos… a nosotros, en realidad, ya que trabajamos en conjunto… no sé cómo… pero… ¿cómo lo encontraste?

—Da lo mismo cómo… —susurró Lily, temiendo a que la comenzara a interrogar.

—Sí, tienes razón, da lo mismo —concordó él, con auténticas gotas de sudor en la frente —. Gracias, Lily —le dio un beso rápido en la frente —, ahora iré a ver a Remus para ver si le puedo contar, los chicos están allá también… —salió corriendo, y al final del pasillo, gritó — ¡Gracias, te amo!

Lily rió, nerviosa. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo. Respiró, aliviada. Ya todo había pasado, no había nada que temer. Era realmente fantástico todo cuando se hacía feliz a otra persona, y eso era lo que le sucedía a ella (aunque no debería sentirse orgullosa por algo tan hipócrita como eso, pero no era el momento de quejarse), y le dio incluso fuerzas para ir a cenar. Por suerte encontró a Meredith y a Annika, así que no estuvo sola.

Lily no podía negar que el resto de la semana había estado muy triste, pero tenía que guardárselo sólo para ella. La idea de no contar nada significaba también no preocupar a nadie, porque era absurdo que no quisiera contarle a su amiga lo que le había pasado para luego abusar de su hospitalidad. El efecto de sentirse bien por haber devuelto el mapa a sus propietarios, poco había durado. Era difícil mantener todo eso, con Severus cerca. Pero el "Estoy perfectamente" le salía bien, sonreír no era un trabajo muy duro. Pero evitar llorar en las noches, sí que lo era. Recordar lo poco que habían durado, y no poder negar que había sido feliz… Y lo que le costaba no mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin e intercambiar alguna mirada furtiva con Severus… Pero luego, todo ese repentino sentimiento de amor era reemplazado por lágrimas de furia, de rencor. No era justo, y no se cansaba de repetirse así misma que Severus era el que estaba equivocado al tomar sus decisiones. Pero tal vez sí podía comprender el último encontrón que había tenido con Snape, porque no podía negar que le daba una cosa horrible en la piel y en la sangre (como alfileres clavados) cada vez que veía que Bellatrix se acercaba demasiado a hablarle y luego se reían juntos. Y precisamente por eso era que trataba de evitar mirar para allá ahora, porque esos dos estaban más unidos que nunca. Pero ella sabía que Severus la quería todavía… no podía ser que se olvidara tan rápido de todo. Él era un muchacho orgulloso, y lo había conocido lo suficiente como para saber sus reacciones y emociones, aunque no lo expresara abiertamente. Sin embargo, más tarde, podría reafirmar su teoría.

Los muchachos habían estado discutiendo toda la última semana de enero para ver qué podrían hacerle a Lily el día de su cumpleaños. Los Merodeadores estaban más que agradecidos con el regreso del dichoso mapa, y habían querido hacerle honor a eso, celebrándole algo a ella, aunque ésta insistía en que no era necesario, pero en el fondo de su corazón, le agradaba que se preocuparan por ella.

Con respecto al paradero del mapa, Sirius había preguntado otra vez lo mismo, pero ésta vez Lily tenía preparada una respuesta.

—Peeves me estaba molestando, y me oculté en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona… y ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo. A alguien se le debe haber quedado, o quizá pensó que era un buen escondite…

—Da igual, de todas formas —respondió Black, feliz —, con razón James no para de hablar de ti. Eres una diosa, Lily.

Y a pesar de la gama de halagos que le habían llegado, incluyendo a Remus que estaba mucho mejor, tenía el esqueleto completo, y tan solo quedaban algunos moretones en su cara, ella procuraba no tomarse en serio las cosas, porque ella sabía que lo que había hecho, no era noble. Pero debía dejar eso en el pasado, no podría estar martirizada toda la vida por haber tenido el mapa en su poder en algún momento. La vida era corta, y una cosa como esa era una estupidez… Tenía que intentar alegrarse, y por eso, al fin y al cabo, terminó pasándolo muy bien ese día, veintinueve de enero. Para comenzar, se despertó con un canto a coro de "Cumpleaños Feliz" por las cuatro compañeras de su cuarto, y ante su vista, una gran torta de crema decorada con frutillas, sujetada por Alice, que seguramente debe haber sido robada de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

— ¡Sopla las velas! —chilló Kanel con entusiasmo, cuando vio a la pelirroja que estaba completamente sentada en la cama. Y así lo hizo.

Luego cortaron cinco rebanadas de pastel y se lo comieron, muy contentas, y Lily se sintió demasiado especial.

—La torta la sacó James —dijo Alice —, sabes que el ma… —paró en seco—o sea, que su madre hace buenas tortas, y se la mandó, especialmente para ti —continuó, intentando arreglar su metedura de pata. Nadie, como habían dicho los chicos, sabía la real función del mapa, excepto ellas.

—James es muy… amable —replicó, levemente colorada.

Luego de que comieron, cada una de las chicas, le entregaron sus modestos regalos de cumpleaños, pero muy valiosos para Lily, se ducharon, arreglaron, y bajaron con su mochila al hombro para desayunar —aunque sólo tomarían una taza de café —, y luego continuar con las clases, ya que por Lily no iban a suspenderlas, y ella tampoco lo prefería así.

Abajo, James y Sirius (y Peter, pero no contaba, ya que estaba sentado, mordiéndose los dedos) la esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Sirius la saludó primero, entregándole un pequeño paquete —que resultaron ser unos aros muy bonitos —, y James le entregó una caja musical, sin darle antes un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

—Es para que los guardes allí —infirmó, señalando los aros de Sirius.

—Gracias, gracias a los dos —dijo, contentísima.

A parte de los regalos que le enviaron sus padres, y su querida hermana Petunia, no habían sido los únicos que había recibido. Se habría conformados con esos, porque le habían mantenido muy contenta y satisfecha todo el día, mencionando que Flitwick la saludó también, y que Remus se había levantado de su cama tan sólo para darle un abrazo debilucho de cumpleaños, pero eso le había sido más que suficiente.

Sin embargo, el último regalo, aguardaba tranquilo. Todo ocurrió de la siguiente manera: ya se había hecho costumbre que Alice diera un paseo con Frank después de la cena, por lo tanto, ella, Lily, subía sola al cuarto. Y ésta vez no fue la excepción, solo que hasta la Sala Común fue escoltada por Sirius y James — Peter se había quedado en la biblioteca haciendo unos deberes a última hora —, que no la habían dejado sola ningún momento del día.

—Bueno, iré a dormir, estoy bastante cansada…

— ¿No te quedarás un rato con nosotros? —preguntó James, resignado, ante esa afirmación. Lily rió ante los pucheros que le hacía.

—Lo siento… lo que he pasado fantástico, y no saben lo agradecida que estoy, pero mañana es otro día de clases más.

—Yo comprendo perfectamente —dijo Sirius con simplicidad —, es James el que no puede vivir sin ti…

—Basta de esos comentarios, Sirius… —le regañó Lily, entre molesta y sonriente.

—Pero si es verdad —reafirmó James, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Ya, ya, mejor me voy, buenas noches —y escapó antes que le impidieran el paso. Cerró la puerta tras sí, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero ésta se borró poco a poco, sintiendo un escozor en los ojos. Su vista estaba puesta en dos objetos que estaban encima de su cama. ¿Era lo que estaba viendo, o una simple ilusión? Avanzó con pasos de lentos, sin quitar los ojos de allí. Luego se agachó. Y no, no era una ilusión: una rosa roja y un chocolate estaban posados en el cubrecama de su lecho. Estiró una mano temblorosa hacia la tarjeta enganchada en el tallo de la rosa, y lo giró. Una caligrafía pequeña y apretada estaba allí, recitando: _"Esta vez sí fui yo. Créelo."_. Finalmente la lágrima atascada, cayó por su mejilla.

Él no se había olvidado de su cumpleaños.

Miró la envoltura del chocolate, y luego la rosa.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. ¿Qué hacer? Ya no quería saber nada más de Severus Snape, nada más… pero… Él no se había olvidado. Y eso era algo muy valioso… pero muy terrible.

Pasaron quizá dos, cinco, o diez minutos, en que ella estuvo pensando en qué hacer con ambas cosas, y finalmente se decidió por guardarlas en su velador, sin antes hacerle un encantamiento anti-marchitante a la rosa. Y luego, le puso llave.

Y le costaba creer eso. Estuvo un par de días pensando en ese acontecimiento. Severus Snape no se había olvidado de su cumpleaños. Por qué hacía eso… porqué… Si al fin y al cabo no eran más que mensajes vacíos, que significaban: "Te quiero, no te he olvidado, pero no puedo estar contigo, y no te quiero ver más".

Febrero ya había tomado lugar haciendo una entrada magistral: un baile de San Valentín para los de cuarto en adelante. Todos estaban entusiasmadísimos, sobre todo las chicas más pequeñas, que soñaban como estúpidas que un príncipe azul de séptimo las invitaría al baile.

— Tú tienes pareja asegurada —le dijo Lily a Alice, mientras observaban el cartel la mañana de un sábado; habían avisado con una semana de anticipación.

—Oh, vamos, tú también —le corrigió su amiga — ¡James te invitará! ¿Y tú, qué le dirás?

—Yo…

—Lily, escúchame —Alice tomó a su amiga por los hombros —, es hora de que aceptes las cosas. ¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad para que te conquiste? Lleva años así por ti… Tú no eres la clase de persona a las que les gusta hacer sufrir.

— ¡Claro que no! —saltó Lily, ofendida, como si le hubiesen colocado bencina a una llama pequeña.

—Así me gusta… en fin, parece que Dumbledore se está disfrutando sus últimos años de vida con fiestas.

—No bromees, Alice, no creo que sea por eso… ya sabes que eso de Voldemort tiene a todos con los pelos de punta… y mejor no pensemos en eso, ni la verdadera razón de la fiesta, sólo debemos disfrutar.

Los chicos se enteraron una hora más tarde de lo de la fiesta —hombre = flojera—, pero no hizo falta más de diez minutos para James alcanzara a Lily en Hogsmeade —ella juntos con Alice, estaban eligiendo un vestido— y le preguntara si quería ir con él al baile.

—Ya sé que la respuesta va a ser no, pero solo lo intentaba…

—James, el movimiento de mi cabeza fue de arriba hacia abajo, lo que quiere decir que es un "sí" —avisó Lily, conteniendo la risa.

—Pensé que era una broma —corroboró James —, entonces, ¿vas conmigo?

—Sí, voy contigo.

— ¿No me dejarás plantado?

—No.

— ¿No bailarás con otro chico que no sea solo yo?

—Mm… no.

— ¡Estás dudando! —sentenció, acusador.

—No, un no definitivo.

—Ya, ¿y nos besaremos?

—Un no definitivo.

Los tres rieron a carcajadas, pero se pudo notar demás el abatimiento de James.

—Entonces, nos vemos el otro sábado, diez minutos antes de que comience el baile, en el Gran Hall.

— ¿Diez minutos? —indagó Alice, sorprendida — ¿Por qué no cinco?

—Por que esos cinco serán para que yo esté admirando a Lily… — y se fue.

—Lily, sino das un paso en ese baile, será porque estás muy loca. No sé qué estás esperando en un hombre para no aceptar a James —le reprochó Alice. Y tenía razón. Lily debía hacer algo. Pero antes tenía que buscar algo para sacar a Severus completamente de su mente, y llevarse una decepción definitiva, era lo mejor.

La semana pasó volando, bueno, en realidad, transcurrió solamente porque, ¿cuándo han visto a una semana volar? Sólo en el mundo de los magos.

Todos estaban emocionados, y los profesores, sobre todo Flitwick, habían puesto mucha dedicación en adornar el Gran Comedor, pero para suerte de los hombres, no había rosado ni querubines molestosos lanzando papel picado en la cabeza de las personas, ni tampoco dedicando horribles canciones a pedido. Las mesas eran exclusivamente para dos, excepto para la docencia, la mesa Alta seguía siendo la principal e irremplazable.

Había guirnaldas de todos los colores, colgadas en las antorchas y las arañas. Y de ahí, no se habían enterado de nada más, porque el Gran Salón había sido cerrado a las seis, para que lo demás fuera sorpresa. Y faltaba tan solo una hora para que todo comenzara.

—Dicen que el director invitó a Celestina Warbeck —comentó Meredith con un toque de coquetería en su voz, mientras se aplicaba una considerable cantidad de poción alisadora en un mechón de pelo, mirándose en el espejo.

— ¡Perfecto! —dijo Lily con sarcasmo — Bailar pegada a James era lo que más quería.

—Qué apuesto que te terminará gustando —desafió Annika.

— ¿James? No…

—Sí, también, pero me refiero a que te terminará gustando bailar pegado a él. Pero parece que andas pensando en él sin que yo lo haya mencionado, ni nadie.

—Yo no… ah, da igual lo que yo diga si no van a creerme.

Todas ya estaban con el vestido puesto, el de Alice era de un color celeste, hasta el suelo, y el de Lily, dorado con algunos toques verdes, disparejo al final, así que en un lado le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, y en el otro, a los tobillos. Y en esos momentos Alice le estaba tironeando el pelo con la peineta para intentar de hacerle el rodete en la cabeza sin que quedaran imperfecciones. Lo único que quedó fuera fue un mechón de pelo a modo de flequillo.

Los minutos no le sobraron ni faltaron, todo estuvo planeado con precisión. Al final había convencido a James para que se juntaran cinco minutos y no diez, antes de que comenzara todo. Éste le terminó por decir algo como _"Bueno, pero tú te responsabilizas si llegamos tarde, ya que lo más probable es que me de la garrotera"_ (N/A: para los que han visto el Chavo del 8… xD, sabrán, y los que no, bueno, la "garrotera" es como una paralización momentánea, en una posición bastante extraña).

—Bien, ahí está James, nos vemos en la fiesta — se despidió de Alice, que salía al encuentro con su novio.

Lily bajó las escaleras muy nerviosa, ya que el muchacho había estado atentísimo a su llegada. Estaba con unos pantalones negros y camisa blanca, y encima, una túnica azul, que lucía tan suave como la seda. Llegó a su encuentro.

— ¡Estás colorada! —se burló James, riendo.

—A-ja-já —ironizó la jovencita, mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas.

—Me encanta como te pones… Así que da igual si te enojas conmigo…

—Por favor, James, no me voy a enojar por eso.

—Antes lo hacías —dijo, mientras le ofrecía el brazo, y se la llevaba a un rincón más apartado —, te enojabas por todo, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Sí me acuerdo… pero los tiempos han cambiado —reconoció Lily.

—Ajá… ¿Y algo te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Tal vez… Es una pena que los demás no hayan encontrado pareja, bueno, lamentablemente a Remus le tocó su día, y…

— ¿Y para qué me cambias de tema? —James la miró por sobre sus anteojos, a lo Dumbledore.

—No quie… ¡mira! ¡Ya abrieron las puertas! ¡Vamos! —y tomó la mano del chico, haciéndolo subir a zancadas la escalera.

Todos, muy ansiosos, se amontonaron contra otros para intentar pasar primero, y una vez que estuvieron libres, observaron a su alrededor, dejando escapar un prolongado "Oooh".

La vista era impresionante. Las mesas, se podía decir, que eran casi privadas: columnas de piedra del porte de una persona normal estaban colocadas en forma de cuadrado, rodeando a la mesa, con un montón de enredaderas puestas, con flores rojas y blancas. Al centro de todo estaba la pista de baile, y una pequeña plataforma sobresalía en el centro, donde seguramente funcionaría de escenario para que Celestina les cantara.

Las velas daban una tenue iluminación, muy distinta a la de todos los días, el cielo raso encantado estaba despejado, lleno de estrellas —y eso que en el exterior estaba con cara de llover —, y la luna más grande y brillante que nunca. Era una mezcla de ornamentación campestre y greca. Lo más maravilloso, era que todo parecía resplandecer por sí mismo. Y unas pequeñas luces minúsculas volaban de un lado a otro, como si fueran luciérnagas.

—Es fantástico… cuántas toneladas de magia deben haber utilizado en esto, porque las plantas no son reales, o sea, lo parecen —empezó a explicar Lily, emocionada, sin darse cuenta que James rodaba los ojos —, pero no lo son, y lo sé porque están enredadas a la perfección, bordeando solo los postes y parte de las sillas y…

—No hables de encantamientos ni hechizos, por favor, que lo menos que quiero recordar es la escuela propiamente tal… —rogó James, tomándole las manos, con aspecto adolorido.

— ¡Lo siento! No volveré a mencionar nada de eso… —se disculpó la pelirroja.

Se quedaron unos minutos más, parados, como tantos otros, admirando la gran labor del profesorado. Y estaba todo bien, comentando los detalles con James, hasta que…

Los ojos de Lily se quedaron en la pareja que acababa de entrar. Él y ella, tomados de la mano, riendo a carcajadas, mirándose el uno al otro, y luego dándose un corto beso en los labios. El bichito del odio le había picado a Lily. Pero no era por eso. Era porque él llevaba la túnica que le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños, muy bien puesta, teniendo contacto con la asquerosa y maldita cerda, prima de Sirius, Bellatrix Black.

No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco, pero se contuvo, esta vez no le dieron ganas de llorar, ni nada por el estilo, pero sintió un arrebato tremendo por hacer algo.

—James —dijo—, espérame aquí, por favor.

No dejó que el chico le contestara, tan solo se fue corriendo del lugar. Sólo paró cuando estuvo segura de que no sería ni vista, ni oída. Alzó su varita y gritó:

— ¡Accio rosa y chocolate!

Con un zumbido, en menos de quince segundos llegaron las cosas. Las agarró en el aire, y se aproximó al basurero del pasillo. Luego apuntó a su interior, y voceó:

—¡Incendio!

Unas llamas abrasadoras llenaron el vertedero. Primero, cuidando de no quemarse, echó el chocolate, sintiendo el olor dulzón del mejor cacao, pero en vez de darle apetito, le dio asco. Y, como finalizando el ritual, dejó caer la rosa al fuego. Ésta ardió. Todo se había consumido, y todo estaba definitivamente, terminado.

— ¡Aguamenti! — vociferó, una vez más. Un chorro de agua salió de la punta de la varita, y con eso, apagó el fuego. Quedó la humareda —Qué horror… ¡Inodoro! —finalizó, autohechizándose para hacer desaparecer el olor a combustión de su pelo, vestido y cuerpo.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Y abandonó el lugar, de regreso al Gran Salón. Ya había dado el primer paso del olvido: deshacerse de los recuerdos, que no valía, por ningún motivo, la pena guardar bajo siete llaves.


	19. Good Bye, Au revoir, Arrivederci, Adeu

**Capítulo Décimo Noveno: Good Bye, Au revoir, Arrivederci, Adeu, Adiós. **

-

James la estaba esperando, en el mismo lugar, serio, y con los brazos cruzados, y moviendo un pie algo desesperado. Ya todos habían tomados sus asientos, y él se debía sentir muy ridículo allí, solo.

—¿Qué te había pasado? —le preguntó, algo molesto, al momento en que ella estuvo a su lado.

—Tuve que ir urgente al tocador… o mejor dicho, al sanitario… —se explicó Lily, intentando parecer incómoda. Aunque no hubo real necesidad de fingirlo, la mirada penetrante de James, de enojo y sospecha le intimidaba.

—Ah, bien —dijo James, entrecortado por tanta información; era inimaginable que Lily hablara de ese modo, tal vez comenzaba a cambiar y tener más confianza en él—, entiendo. ¿Nos sentamos?

—Sí, vamos.

James le ofreció su brazo, y la llevó hasta una mesa, que por suerte tenía una buena localización, ni muy al centro, ni muy apartada. La ayudó a sentarse como buen caballero que era.

Lily se sintió nerviosa. Desde una perspectiva externa, todo parecía muy simple, sin embargo, el estar allí, con James, frente a frente, en una zona ornamentada completamente de la temática romántica, era raro.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, y la sangre comenzó a circular mucho más rápido, con sus glándulas suprarrenales produciendo grandes cantidades de adrenalina en ese instante. ¿De qué hablar? Miró fugazmente entre las ramas de las plantas y divisó la mesa de los profesores. Luego miró hacia la mesa.

— ¿No ha dado Dumbledore la bienvenida? —preguntó, finalmente, mientras comenzaba a jugar con una copa.

—No, eso lo hará cuando salgamos a la pista de baile, es lo que le escuché decir a McGonagall —informó James.

—Bien.

— ¿Nos comemos? — preguntó James, como quien no quiere la cosa. Lily lo miró alarmada ¿era una proposición indecente? Pero se dio cuenta de que era una broma, porque James sonrió al ver que el había dado resultado —Quiero decir, ¿comemos?

—Sí, buena idea.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, pero, antes… — corroboró el chico, y le tomó la mano que tenía en la copa —. Debería habértelo dicho ya…, y pensé en no decírtelo, porque sé que estás aburrida de los mismos comentarios, pero… estás más hermosa que nunca —los ojos del muchacho brillaban como diamantes —, y quizá te preguntes porqué no me quedé embobado mirándote, como lo dije… es por la simple razón de que ya llevo cuatro años así, por sin no lo has notado.

Lily, tal como había dicho James, ya estaba aburridísima de esas palabras, esos discursos de cursilería. Pero esta vez no le ocurrió eso. Fue muy distinto oírlo, sin Sirius a su lado, sin un Remus tímido y celoso, sin un Peter comiéndose las uñas. Haberlo escuchado sin tono de broma o burla, con tanta sinceridad y cariño, le había hecho sentir una paz increíble, sin ponerse roja, ni nerviosa, pero sí que su corazón se había acelerado, al punto de hacerle doler. Y se había quedado trabada.

—No es necesario que me contestes — James le acarició la mano con delicadeza—, pero de todas formas, me gustaría saber si… tendré algún día una oportunidad.

Las palabras de James fueron como combustible para auto.

—Lo que más quiero ahora — empezó Lily cerrando los ojos por un momento —es darte una oportunidad. Pero me tienes que ayudar…

James sonrió.

—No sé si hoy es mi día de suerte —dijo —, o si es un sueño todo esto…

—No es un sueño, James, y tampoco es tu día de suerte. Es sólo que yo estoy madurando, o más bien, aceptando las cosas. Quiero estar contigo.

Y era verdad, aunque le costaba decir tan abiertamente que estaba madurando. Una esperanza renovada había crecido durante toda esa semana, y se había dado cuenta cuando se había desecho de los presentes de Snape. Necesitaba a James, y no como un símbolo de venganza hacia Severus por el hecho de que él estuviera con Bellatrix. Era porque ya estaba aburrida de los amores extraños e imposibles. Había llegado la hora de prestarle real atención, no al famoso buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, ni al bromista redomado que pasaba castigado con Sirius, ni al joven coqueto de los leones. Sino que al verdadero, a James Potter. Y Alice, a la vez, la había convencido; él se la había jugado tanto por ella, durante tantos años, y ella sólo le había sabido despreciar como una gran altanera, y se había ido con su peor enemigo…

— ¿Lily, estás bien?

—Ah, sí, sí, no pasa nada… —Lily se había quedado con la mirada perdida durante esos instantes en que estaba pensando sobre el muchacho que tenía en frente. Pero la sensación de vacío se le pasó al instante en que empezó a comer. ¡Estaba delicioso! ¡Era la hora de perder la línea! Con tanta cosa sabrosa que había en la cena… de todas formas, al fin y al cabo, todo lo que había engullido lo iba a bajar cuando bailaran.

James fue muy espontáneo con sus chistes, y eso incitó a Lily también a empezar a bromear. Lo pasaron muy bien, y lo más gracioso de todo fue, cuando James estornudó y se le escapó un arroz por una de sus fosas nasales. A la pelirroja le dio tal ataque de risa, que terminó quejándose por el atroz dolor de abdomen tanto carcajear.

—Es doloroso —dijo James con voz lastimera, apretándose la nariz, como si temiera a que siguieran lloviendo arroces.

—Me… imagino —concluyó su compañera, bastante ahogada, con la mano en el estómago —. Uff, lo siento… es que nunca había visto algo como eso…

James sonrió algo adolorido.

—Espérame un segundo, por favor —dijo el chico, poniéndose en pie —, siento que todavía tengo comida en la nariz… voy al baño.

Lily se rió, y fue abandonada por unos minutos. Unos infernales minutos. Sentía la mirada clavada en su nuca. ¿O era imaginación de ella? ¡Pero, bah, qué importaba!

Suspiró, y como si fuera algo muy interesante, empezó a mirarse las uñas.

James se estaba comportando tan lindo…, de hecho, siempre había sido así, pero ella tarde había aceptado las cosas.

Continuó pensando cosas sobre James, casi inconscientemente, y se enderezó repentinamente de la silla cuando vio al chico reaparecer, una vez más con el cabello mojado.

Descansaron cerca de veinte minutos, sentados, porque habían comido demasiado, oyendo la suave música de ambiente. Incluso, ya Lily sentía que el vestido le quedaba un poquito más ajustado.

— ¿Qué tal si nos paramos? Distingo —dijo James, mirando entre las ramas de la enredadera —que ya varios están en la pista de Baile… quizá estén esperando que todos nos ubiquemos allí, para que Dumbledore de su discurso.

— ¡Buena idea, porque ya tengo el trasero cuadrado! —comentó Lily, poniéndose en pie rápidamente. James, en seguida se puso detrás de ella, y con todo descaro, le dijo:

—Fíjate que no te lo veo para nada cuadrado. Está redondo, igual que siempre.

Lily se giró de golpe, y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, colocándose de mil colores.

— ¡James! ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! —le espetó cuando hubo reaccionado.

— Pero sólo contigo —le aclaró el muchacho, algo ofendido.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, todavía avergonzada. Pero aún así le tomó la mano, se aseguró que quedara al lado de ella.

—Vamos, mejor…

Se aproximaron al centro, donde varios estudiantes estaban, sin embargo, cada uno era demasiado mezquino y hablaban solo con su pareja, ignorando incluso si tenían amigos al lado.

—Podría haber venido Canuto… —comentó James, ceñudo.

—Lástima que sea demasiado perfecto como para conseguir a alguien a su altura —dejó escapar Lily, con ironía.

—Ya encontrará a alguien —corroboró el chico sin enojarse —, lo que pasa es que es demasiado inmaduro… bueno, le gustan todas o ninguna, no sé si me entiendes…

_"Entonces un trabajo de stripper le vendría bien",_ pensó Lily.

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio. Varias de las luces pequeñas habían volado hacia delante, iluminando la mesa de los profesores, dejando en protagonismo al director, que estaba en pie, con sus plateadas barbas blancas y túnica púrpura con lunitas y estrellitas.

—Queridos estudiantes de Hogwarts —dijo con su anciana, pero viva voz—. Esta noche de San Valentín, es muy, muy especial. Es un momento único en que podrán estar con la persona que más quieren. ¡Pero no olviden a sus amigos! Que ese es otro de los amores más fuertes y sinceros que puede existir.

"Quizá no todos aceptaron a su pareja con todas las ganas, pero ya verán que mañana la miraran de otro modo. Quizá otros estén con el corazón roto; pues esta es la noche para que lo reparen. No pierdan el tiempo en lamentarse, que lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora, es bailar, cantar y compartir. ¡Que comience la fiesta! Y que la disfruten, porque es única y, tal vez, irrepetible.

Aplaudieron con gran estruendo, con amplias sonrisas en sus caras. Las luces diminutas se esparcieron nuevamente; y luego, pasó lo maravilloso: hubo una explosión de humo en la pequeña tarima, acompañada de un suave sonido de un violín. Mientras se dispersaba se podía oír como una suave voz empezaba a tararear. Luego, se distinguió la figura de una bruja muy atractiva y joven, quien alzó su voz, y comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción, muy movida. Acompañándola, aparecieron cuatro hombres muy diminutos, quienes tocaban los instrumentos. La batahola se produzco de un momento a otro.

— ¿Bailamos? —preguntó James, a pesar de que era obvio.

— ¡Ni perder el tiempo! —contestó Lily, más animada que nunca.

James tomó a Lily de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra tomó su mano, moviéndose con mucha gracia, haciendo pasos complicados y ridículos, causándole risas a Lily. De vez en cuando también hacía caretas y sacaba la lengua.

—¿Te das cuenta que es este nuestro último año en el colegio?

—Sí, y por eso hay que aprovecharlo al máximo —repuso James guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

Cualquiera podrían haber dicho que eran un par de ridículos en la pista de baile, ella misma, Lily, estaba muy desinhibida, y le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás por sus coreografías raras con su compañero, de sus gritos, saltos o cantos, siguiendo a coro a Celestina Warbeck.

—Cantas bien — comentó a James.

Y por primera vez vio como el chico se ponía colorado por un simple cumplido de ella. ¡De ella! Pero, dándose cuenta de su reacción, se pasó una mano por el cabello para alborotarlo, y sonrió coquetamente.

—Ya lo sabía… —susurró al oído de Lily, lo que le causó cosquillas.

Dio una vuelta a Lily, para que pasara bajo su brazo, mientras la melodía cambiaba suavemente, a una muy, muy lenta.

"_No temas, acércate_

_Acércate a lo nuevo_

_¿A qué le temes?_

_A lo desconocido…_

_No dudes más_

_Tu corazón está herido…_

—Estoy cansada —urgió Lily, inconscientemente, pero nerviosa.

—Excelente — respondió James, acercándose para abrazarla —, así es mejor… esta canción servirá para que te relajes, es demasiado lenta, ¿no crees?

Ya la había rodeado por la cintura, y se había puesto a menos cinco centímetros de su cara.

Lily formuló una sonrisa dudosa, y para no tener que estar mirándole, terminó por cruzar los brazos en el cuello de James, pero dejando la cabeza al lado de la suya.

Empezaron a moverse de aquí allá. Al principio, ambos se preocuparon de no chocar con los otros, pero poco a poco, fueron dejándose llevar, y Lily acabó cerrando los ojos, oyendo la canción.

"_Déjame a mí_

_Yo te curaré_

_Soy tu hada mágica_

_Soy tu encantamiento "Reparo"_

_Sé que no soy suficiente_

_Pero te amo demasiado_

— ¿Lily? —susurró James, dudoso, a su oído.

— ¿Sí? —murmuró Lily.

— ¿Esto… significa algo? Un baile de San Valentín… es… para algo más que… un baile.

Lily no se separó de James, pero se sintió muy incómoda. ¿Qué podía decirle? _"Sí, lo sé, debes conquistarme"_. Qué tonta sería si le dijera eso. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo intentando conquistarla… Pero simplemente contestó la verdad.

—Ahora no James… pero… sé que…. Pasará algo.

Y el chico no interrogó nada más. Esa había sido respuesta suficiente.

Siguieron así durante varios minutos, las canciones lentas y melodiosas seguían siendo cantadas por Celestina.

A la quinta canción, James subió una mano por la espalda de Lily hasta llegar a su cabeza. Le acarició lentamente el cabello, y empujó lentamente para que ella apoyara su barbilla en el hombro del chico. Y así lo hizo. James ladeó su cabeza para apegarla a la de ella, y bajó otra vez la mano hasta la cintura.

—Me quedaría contigo toda la noche así… podría dormir, incluso, no me importaría estar parado —susurró Potter, pero Lily pudo oírle a la perfección, a pesar de la potencia de la música.

Y no pudo evitar contestar, porque realmente lo sentía así:

—Yo también…

James alejó su cabeza de la de ella, y por un segundo ella temió a que la besara —porque, por mucho que sintiera el deseo de estar allí con James "toda la noche", no tenía el anhelo de llegar a algo más allá con él, no quería adelantarse a las cosas, en absoluto —, pero se equivocó, éste solo le dio un dulce beso en la frente, y volvió a su estado original.

Estaban muy tranquilos, hasta que alguien les chocó violentamente.

— ¡Ouch! ¿Quién…? ¡Ah, para qué pregunto!

James había gritado —sobresaltando a varios estudiantes a tres metros a la redonda—, y se había separado de golpe de Lily, mirando hacia atrás, alguien le había pisado. Lily se asomó para ver quién era el que tanto había hecho enfadar a Potter.

— ¡Quejicus! —exclamó James, empezando a meter la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, donde seguro tendría la varita.

—Lo siento, Potter, pero tus pies son demasiado grandes como para no chocar con ellos.

— ¡No me vengas con esa, que lo hiciste a propósito!

—Claro que lo hizo a propósito —saltó Bellatrix, con la máxima naturalidad del mundo, dándole un aire de maniaca.

—Ya verás… —Lily le agarró el brazo a James antes de que actuara.

—James, no vale la pena, no te pongas a pelear, por favor —suplicó Lily, sintiéndose egoísta, porque en realidad, lo que quería era alejarse lo antes posible de la presencia de Snape.

No sabía qué cara había puesto en el momento de haber dicho eso, porque James aflojó su entrecejo, que había estado fruncido, y se aproximó otra vez a ella.

—Está bien. Tienes razón, vamos a bailar a otro lado, lejos de toda esta chusma…

Tomó a Lily del brazo, y cruzaron lo más lejos posible de los dos apestosos Slytherins, pero más cerca de la tarima de la cantante.

Por suerte la música dejó de ser trágica y dramática, volviendo a ser algo rocanrolera, para suerte de ellos, ya que ambos habían quedado algo ofuscado por la "visita" de Black y Snape. No obstante, al poco tiempo empezaron las risas otra vez.

Luego de un par de bailes más, y algunos tragos también —Dumbledore había permitido el whiskey de Fuego —, los estudiantes empezaron a bailar más de grupo, y no tan egoístamente con la pareja, como lo estaban haciendo hace un par de horas atrás.

— ¡Ahora sí que estoy cansada! —exclamó Lily, agachándose un poco para acariciarse parte del pie, que ya lo tenía adolorido, ¡y eso que los zapatos eran cómodos!

—Veo que tienes un poco de sangre —dijo James, horrorizado.

Y era cierto, una de las costuras del zapato le había roto, dejándole irritado y algo sanguinolento.

—Iré al baño, si quieres me esperas sentado en la mesa que ocupamos. Qué espanto…

Caminó, algo coja, porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que le dolía bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para que le amputaran el pie. Salió del lugar, sintiéndose bastante observada. ¿Por qué? Ya lo sabría, luego.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, dobló la esquina, y agradeció que hubiera un baño de damas en el primer piso.

De pronto, sintió como una mano fría se posaba sobre su hombro —casi se le sale el corazón por la boca —, haciéndole que se detuviera. Miró de reojo, y vio que la mano era cetrina como la vela. Se volteó muy violentamente, y la mano le soltó. ¡Era Dedos! Se les escapó a los Addams. No, no era Dedos. Era…

— ¿Qué quieres? ¡Me asustaste!

—No era mi intención. Pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte…

—No voy a contestarte nada. NADA. No tengo que por qué hacerlo, estoy realmente adolorida también, así que tampoco es un momento oportuno para hacer…

El chico le tapó la boca y la apoyó rápida, pero suavemente, contra el muro.

— ¿Tan bien te llevas con Potter ahora?

Lily, violentamente le sacó la mano de su boca, y lo miró desafiante.

—Eso a ti no te importa. Déjame tranquila. Sino, gritaré.

— ¿Como la primera vez? —susurró él, y sin que Lily siquiera se lo imaginara, se aproximó a ella y empezó a besarla.

Pero esta vez no cayó. No había necesidad de gritar, si al menos tenías las dos piernas buenas.

Con una le pegó en la entrepierna y con la otra le pisó el pie.

Severus Snape se agachó, ahogado del dolor, en vano protegiéndose el primer lugar del golpe, rojo de ira y de sufrimiento.

Lily lo señaló con un dedo, amenazante.

—Que te vuelvas acercar a mí, Severus Snape —su respiración era entrecortada. El beso que le había dado, ni siquiera le había excitado, nada. Le había desagradado, y por eso, le había causado enfado —. Yo ya no quiero nada contigo. Y calculando, he dejado todo, absolutamente TODO atrás hace unas tres horas, o cuatro. No quiero que te acerques ni a mí, ni a James.

Se giró, si siguió hasta el baño, que estaba a unos cinco metros.

—Ma… maldita… —susurró el muchacho, aún herido.

Lily lo miró, con una sonrisa burlesca, no propia de ella, pero era algo inevitable.

— ¿Maldita qué? ¿Sangre Sucia? Chiste repetido, ya no suena divertido, Severus. Ah, y por cierto, respondiendo a tu pregunta, James es lo más hermoso que ha podido presentarme a mí. Al menos, estoy segura al cien por ciento de que vale la pena. ¡Disfruta de la fiesta!

Entró al baño, y se miró al espejo. Estaba muy roja, y algo despeinada. Pero su cara no era de tristeza, como la había visto durante tantas semanas. Era de felicidad; sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Y se sentía completa y dichosa. Se mojó la cara, se lavó las heridas, y con la varita pudo curarse sin necesidad de ir a enfermería.

Volvió a la fiesta, y se maravilló al ver a una Bellatrix muy enojada, reprochándole algo a Snape —seguramente de "por qué la había dejado sola" —, más porque James no estaba solo, sino que Alice y Frank le estaban hablando.

—Regresé.

—Así vemos —dijeron a coro.

—Sé que ya deben estar cansados —dijo Lily—, pero, ¿qué tal si seguimos bailando, los cuatro juntos?

—Precisamente te estábamos aguardando para eso —repuso Frank, amablemente.

— ¿Pero es necesario cambiar de pareja? —preguntó James, mirando intensamente a Lily.

Ésta se sintió cautivada. Sonrió.

—No —contestaron al unísono con su amiga.

—Pero podemos compartir entre nosotros, de todas formas —agregó Longbottom.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que muchas de las luces minúsculas se habían amontonado sobre sus cabezas, pero apenas se unieron a sus parejas, estas se esfumaron, dejando en plena oscuridad.

Y Lily estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar. Repentinamente tenía deseos de besar a James, pero se resistió, diciendo para sí misma: _"Es normal, es normal, es un hombre guapísimo… es normal. Pero no, no debes ir tan rápido… Cuando le des un beso, tienes que estar plenamente segura"._

Y soñó con que el baile seguiría placentero, sin interrupciones, sin final, sin que cambiara la suave melodía... Pero, por segunda vez, se equivocó.

—¡Aaah! —gritaron Lily y James, saliendo despedidos medio metro, abrazados, hasta que se tuvieron que soltar, porque se habían enredado en sus pies, y evidentemente estaban cayendo. Se dieron contra el durísimo suelo de piedra. Varias parejas se alejaron, alarmadas; Alice y su novio pararon en seco. Lily se había golpeado fuertemente en la columna, y James se había torcido una pierna —un suave "crack" había oído Lily—, mas no les impidió dar un gruñido de furia.

— ¡Segunda vez, esto ya no es porque mis pies sean muy grandes, ni tampoco por coincidencia! —empezó James, parándose, con la varita en la mano.

Lily no se había dado cuenta cuándo la había desenvainado.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Evans! —vociferó James, apenas poniéndose el pie, porque al parecer, la pierna torcida le molestaba bastante.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Potter? —desafió Snape, pero Bellatrix ya había dado un paso adelante, apuntándolo con la varita.

Eso fue suficiente para Lily, ¿qué tenía que meterse esa rata inmunda?

— ¡No te preocupes, James! — y desde el suelo, gritó a Bellatrix — ¡Expelliarmus!

Fue como en cámara lenta. James y Severus vieron cómo Bellatrix ascendía un par de metros hacia el cielo raso, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y luego salía despedida hacia atrás, otros seis metros, y caía al suelo. Lily se paró de inmediato, con un dolor de espalda espantoso, pero preparada.

— ¡Esto lo pagarán! —gritó Snape, rojo de la ira, y en vez de señalar a Lily, apuntó a James — ¡Furunculus Máxima!

James no había reaccionado para defenderse, y ahora le estaban saliendo pústulas en toda la cara, muy rojas y llenas de pus. El chico se llevó las manos a las mejillas, pero terminó aullando del dolor apenas se las tocó.

Lily estaba furiosa. Y fue tanto el enojo, que no tuvo necesidad de gritar nada para tirarle el maleficio a Severus. Simplemente lo señaló con su varita, y pensó en el hechizo crece uñas. Y supo de inmediato que había hecho efecto, por la cara de urgencia de Snape al intentar sacarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

Por lo menos ya la mitad del Gran Comedor, estaban mirando lo que estaba sucediendo. Incluso, todas las lucecillas se habían amontonado cerca de ellos, alumbrado perfectamente la violenta escena.

—¡CUIDADO, LILY! —gritó James, apenas viendo, porque se había tenido que sacar los anteojos, no obstante, había distinguido una borrosa figura vestida de púrpura levantándose, y corriendo hacia Lily, que estaba de espaldas.

Celestina dejó de cantar la romanticona canción, y todos se volvieron.

Bellatrix corrió a todo lo que le dieron los pies, y saltó sobre la espalda de Lily.

Lily sintió cómo caía al suelo. Y lo único que atinó a hacer, fue poner la cara de lado, y poner las manos en posición para no pegarse en la cabeza, sino, en la palma de su mano izquierda, y con la otra, afirmando la varita.

¡PLAF!

Pensó que el golpe iba a doler más; por suerte, Bellatrix era una raquítica. Pero lo que sí le dolió, fue cuando la demoníaca mujer le jaló el cabello. Unos cuantos se le salieron de la cabeza.

—¡¡Aaah!! —gritó Lily —¡Suéltame!

Furiosa, se giró con brusquedad, mandando a Bellatrix un metro más allá.

No se había dado cuenta del jaleo producido, tan solo distinguía a un Snape reduciendo con su propia varita el tamaño de sus uñas, y un James que ya no veía nada y chillaba.

Alzó otra vez la varita, decidida a atacar otra vez a su enemiga, pero una voz altanera, gritó:

— ¡BASTA! ¡Señorita Evans, Black, Potter y Snape! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para cada casa! ¡A mi despacho!

Ninguno reaccionó de inmediato, hasta que la imagen imponente de Dumbledore apareció entre ellos, muy serio, pero no enojado, o eso parecía.

Todos habían dejado de bailar —en otra ocasión habrían encontrado divertida la pelea, y tal vez habrían apoyado a sus preferidos, e incluso haber hecho apuestas sobre el ganador— y miraban con enojo a los alborotadores que les habían interrumpido el anhelado baile, para el que, con tanto esmero, se habían preparado.

Snape se puso su calzado como pudo, aunque ya había logrado deshacerse de las horribles uñas de los pies —Dumbledore, con un simple movimiento de su varita había deshecho el maleficio—, pero en las manos todavía las tenía largas y le costaba hacer las cosas. Lily, por otro lado, tuvo que conducir a James hacia el despacho de McGonagall, el pobre no distinguía nada, hasta en los párpados tenía esos granos gigantescos. Bellatrix simplemente miró como una desquiciada a todo el grupo, se acomodó el vestido y se alisó el cabello con una mano, enderezándose, muy orgullosa.


	20. Con el tiempo

**Capítulo Vigésimo: Con el tiempo**

-

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —les reprochó la mujer — Un comportamiento completamente vergonzoso. Poner en peligro a más de la mitad de sus compañeros… —a McGonagall le tiritaba la barbilla al hablar, y sus ojos expulsaban ira y frialdad.

Tenía apoyada ambas manos en su escritorio, mirando con fiereza a los cuatro estudiantes que tenía al otro lado, en frente de ella. Snape estaba pálido de ira (imagínenselo, siendo que ya es pálido), Bellatrix tenía una cara de indiferencia mezclada con asco, mirándose las uñas de la mano izquierda (seguramente para ver cuán sucias estaban), Lily y James, simplemente miraban a la profesora muy serios y con los músculos de la cara muy tensos.

—Realmente… usted, señorita Evans, no me lo esperé jamás, ¡jamás!

Lily se enderezó, digna. No se avergonzaba para nada, no se sentía culpable tampoco, pero no tenía ganas de contestarle a la jefa de casa. ¡Defenderse no era un delito!

—No sé qué esperan. ¿Algo que objetar? ¿Alguna explicación para tal actuación?

James y Severus se mandaron miradas llenas de odio, pero ninguno atinó contestar, tenían la mandíbula apretadísima, y por poco despedían humo por las orejas. Lily negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—Bien —repuso la maestra —, bien. Los cuatro están castigados. A ustedes dos los llevaré con el profesor Slughorn para que les designe su detención —añadió dirigiéndose al par de serpientes —, y ustedes me esperarán acá.

La mujer caminó con paso militar, seguida por Black y Snape. Lily captó fugazmente una mirada gélida de Severus.

Lily y James se quedaron solos, y sin que nadie les invitara, se acomodaron en las butacas de cuadritos escoceses de Minerva.

Se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, suspirando.

"_Un castigo. Justo lo que me faltaba, todo por la culpa de ese estúpido obstinado"_, pensó Lily, pasándose una mano por el cabello, bastante apenada. Pero al menos, estaría con James en el castigo y no sola.

La profesora no tardó demasiado en llegar. Los fulminó con la mirada, y empezó a hablar sobre lo que iba a ser su castigo, sin antes, darle otro sermón más sobre su terrible e inapropiado comportamiento.

—Sé que son de Slytherin, pero eso no les da derecho a atacarles. Y sé que ellos también les agredieron, pero para eso están los profesores y los prefectos. Aunque, usted es prefecta, señorita Evans. Y por lo tanto, quedará suspendida por el tiempo del castigo, de su cargo.

Lily se movió incómoda. No era el peor castigo, pero no le agradaba que le arrebataran por una semana su insignia (si es que el castigo duraba una semana, porque podría ser más), y sobre todo, del poder que tenía sobre los demás. Si bien, esta noche no había actuado de la mejor manera el orden, para ella, era algo importantísimo.

—Usted quedará suspendido de sus entrenamientos de Quidditch —James miró a McGonagall sin replicar, pero con las cejas muy juntas, cualquiera diría que era Helga Pataki, salvo que no era rubio —, y los dos tendrán que limpiar por tres se…

— ¿Tres semanas? —gritaron los dos chicos, saltando de golpe, sin esperar a que la profesora completara la frase.

La millonésima de puntos y ahora la cantidad de días… era demasiado. Y estaría separada no una semana, sino tres, de su insignia y su maldito cargo de presunción.

—Sí, tres semanas.

— ¿Pero cuánto tiempo de castigo les dieron a los otros? —preguntó James, indignado.

—No es su asunto, señor Potter, y no me interrumpa —sentenció, y continuó—Tendrán que limpiar el aula de pociones, que es la que más se ensucia, incluyendo calderos, mesas, sillas, armarios, y todo lo que pertenezca allí. Sin magia, por supuesto. Comenzarán el día lunes, yo les confiscaré sus varitas cada vez que vayan a limpiar, para asegurarme de que obedecen. Ahora, pueden retirarse.

Salieron a todo patín de allí, cada uno demasiado enojado como para hablar con el otro (prácticamente a Lily le habían arruinado toda la velada), pero, al doblar una esquina, se encontraron con caras amigas.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Cornamenta?

Sirius, Peter y Alice estaban esperándolos con cara de preocupación.

—Nos castigaron —contestó Lily por James, porque éste había hecho un gesto con la mano y un ruidito de exasperación.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Peter.

—Por pelear —contestó Alice, observando algo molesta al chico —, ya se los expliqué.

—Bueno, mejor es que en la Sala Común nos expliquen su castigo, porque la fiesta ya acabó y nos mandaron a dormir —avisó Sirius.

Subieron, muy desganados hasta la torre, pero Lily no se quiso quedar a dar explicaciones. Estaba exhausta. Dio las buenas noches a cada uno, y se fue a acostar. Se quedó dormida de inmediato, aunque sintió cuando Alice llegó. Ella no le insistió para despertarla ni interrogarla. Qué alivio, porque no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Se giró en su cama, con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, en seguido se crispó en una mueca que demostraba dolor.

—Aah… —gimió, inconscientemente llevándose la mano a la espalda, intentando recordar el sueño tan bonito que había tenido.

¿O era la fiesta de anoche? No… podía recordar al James de la fiesta, y al James de su sueño, y el de su sueño, no tenía la misma ropa que el de la fiesta. ¡Qué lío! ¿Qué hacía Potter en uno de sueños? Pero bueno, si él era parte de las cosas lindas…

Sí, definitivamente había sido su sueño, porque a ese James lo había besado. Y al real, no lo había besado, y podría jurarlo ante el Ministerio de Magia, ya que ella no había bebido ni un sorbo de tragos alcohólicos, así que al menos todo lo había hecho a consciencia, y lo que había hecho fue solamente bailar, abrazada, apretujada, aplastadísima, como le llamen, pero, al fin y al cabo, bailar.

Movió un poco sus piernas. ¡Cómo le dolían! Tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado, jamás, en toda su vida, ni siquiera en la fiesta de Navidad con Remus, había bailado tanto. Ahora sí que debía parecerse a esas mujeres muggles que hacen ejercicios para mostrárselos en la televisión.

Abrió los ojos. Y al hacerlo, miles de recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza. El baile, Severus, otra vez el baile, la pelea, y por último, el castigo.

Los golpes recibidos ahora estaban surtiendo efecto. Con suerte podía moverse. Y cuando se miró los lugares adoloridos a la hora de bañarse, tenía completamente amoratado.

De todas formas, no fue la única que estuvo con dolores musculares durante una semana. No había chico de cuarto a séptimo que no se quejara. Sin embargo, no fue un impedimento para los profesores para arrematar con la materia. El problema era que ahora estaba más apurada que nunca en hacer las cosas, por culpa de ese maldito castigo encima. Todas las tardes se tenía que ir con James al aula de Pociones para cumplir lo debido. Y era un verdadero asco, sobre todo cuando tenían que despegar los chicles de debajo de las mesas, que seguramente habían sido masticados mucho rato, plagados de bacterias asquerosas, y lo más probable de personas que no se lavaban los dientes, y para mejorar el aliento se masticaban uno.

—Ahora necesitaríamos una uña de Quejicus —se burló James con cara de asco. Lily soltó una risa corta.

A veces cuando el aula quedaba demasiado sucia, se dedicaban sólo a limpiar lo aparente, ya que era imposible que alcanzaran.

Luego los dos se ponían a realizar la montaña de deberes, teniendo que cargar libros a la torre de Gryffindor; Lily ya no tenía permiso para estar una hora más fuera de la cama.

Pero no todo eran cosas malas. Remus estaba completamente curado de todo y ya había vuelto a las clases con normalidad, algo cansado, pero se notaba satisfecho. Todos, incluida Lily, que ya estaba enterada de todo, le habían preguntado en su último día de enfermería si sabía quién había sido su agresor.

—En serio que no lo recuerdo —dijo Remus, frunciendo el ceño —, lo único que puedo visualizar es que, entré al aula, busqué por debajo de los asientos por si había algún graciosito escondido, y de pronto me desmayé. Y luego desperté más que adolorido, lleno de sangre y con varios huesos rotos…

—Seguro que fue alguno de Slytherin —dijo Sirius con rotundidad, robándole un puñado de grageas de una caja que él mismo le había llevado a su amigo, lanzándolas al aire, y atrapándolas él mismo, con la boca.

Lily asintió, en forma de apoyo, pero no dijo nada. No era su intención decir algo. No quería estar absolutamente en nada involucrada con Snape, y si no lo quería en las buenas, menos lo iba a querer para problemas —además de que podía resultar muy peligroso, podría hacer algo incluso en contra de James —. Lo único que le quedaba más que claro era que hombre más cobarde, no había conocido, porque eso de atacar por la espalda, francamente… Pero Remus nunca se cuestionó eso demasiado. Estaba más que contento de haberse mejorado y por regresar al lado de sus amigos.

Sirius repitió la gracia, pero esta vez calculó mal, y le cayó directo a la garganta. Se puso levemente rojo, hizo con urgencia unos gestos con la mano, y James le pegó una palmada fuerte en la espalda. La gragea salió disparada y le dio en la cara a Remus.

—Y yo pensé que me había salvado de las agresiones —dijo Remus.

—Lo… siento —dijo Sirius a su amigo con voz ahogada, y se giró hacia James —, gracias.

Un día, después de una de las clases, Lily había quedado sola, y Remus la alcanzó, en un solitario pasillo.

—Lily —llamó —¿puedo hablar… contigo?

Ella lo miró desconcertada, pero aceptó. Se colocaron detrás de unas armaduras.

—Quería saber si ya… si ya estás bien —los ojos pardos de Remus la miraban insistente e intensamente.

Pero a Lily no le causó nervios, ni cosquillas en el estómago, ni nada. Se sintió culpable y muy apenada. Sabría que jamás podría querer a Remus como otra cosa que no fuera amigo, y precisamente el no sentir nada indicaba los verdaderos sentimientos.

—Sí, ya estoy bien, gracias —sonrío levemente.

—Y… ¿me dirás, entonces lo que te pasó…?

—No Remus. No vale la pena que te lo diga… Pero sí… —dudó. No quería decir esto, pero en algún momento tenía que hacerlo —, quiero que sepas que estoy eligiendo a James.

La mirada de anhelo de Remus, desapareció. Se pasó una mano por su coleta castaña, y bufó.

— ¿Eligiendo? —indagó.

Lily pudo percatarse del tono irónico de Remus.

—Suena feo, lo sé… —reconoció Lily —, pero creo que decir "enamorándome" es una palabra muy grande.

—Bien. Eso era lo que yo quería saber, estar seguro… porque sabes, Cornamenta es mi amigo… no quiero volver a cometer algún error, como besarte —extendió una mano —. ¿Amigos?

Lily se la estrechó.

—Amigos —repitió —. Pero quiero que sepas, Remus… — _¡Que tienes un maldito club de fans que se mueren estar con un licántropo apasionado y sexy como tú en el mundo muggle y no has agarrado a ninguna!_ —, que eres especial… y estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien que te merezca, tarde o temprano.

—Gracias.

Se abrazaron y dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Lily reflexionó en lo que le había dicho a Lunático. En parte era cierto. Pero lo que no era completamente verdad, era eso de que estaba "eligiendo" a Potter. No era así, porque ya lo había elegido. Durante esa segunda semana lo había meditado muy bien. Y el estar tantas horas junto a él… Era muy extraño. Le agradaba. Después de tantos años de lucha con él, se dio cuenta que le encantaba estar a su lado. Sus bromas, sus miradas, su sonrisa… ¿Cómo podía haber estado con Severus? Se preguntaba cuando analizaba cada detalle de James. Podía, ahora, darse cuenta, de que tal vez tenía razones para ser tan engreído, aunque con ella no era así, era distinto, era el auténtico Potter, el Sangre Pura que jamás la ha llamado ni llamaría Sangre Sucia. Y tenía unas ganas enormes de hacer algo, pero tenía terror a estar adelantándose a las cosas. En el fondo de su corazón existía ese miedo de volver a sentir algo por Severus. Pero cada vez se le pasaba más esa sensación cuando lo veía con Bellatrix, fundidos en apasionados besos en pasillos. Aunque debía reconocer que era ella la que obligaba a Severus a que la besara, porque éste siempre estaba empujándola para zafarse de la chiquilla. Pero já, ¿cuál era la diferencia? Quizá era una simple actuación para demostrar que no es tan caliente como los otros hombres. Si a todos les gusta lo mismo. _"Menos a James"_, pensó, sutilmente dudosa.

Llegó la tercera semana de castigo, que daba la entrada al mes de marzo, y que fue peor que la anterior. Últimamente, los Slytherins dejaban más sucio de lo normal porque se habían enterado que un par de leoncitos se quedaba a limpiar el aula. Y, gracias a eso, tuvieron que ir aplazando algunas cosas para realizarlas al día siguiente, pero igual les seguía faltando tiempo, y era realmente difícil sin magia, incluso para Lily, que en algún tiempo había hecho ese tipo de cosas en su casa, pero uno tardaba el doble con plumeros y trapos.

Al final, la profesora McGonagall se dio por enterado, y les regañó.

—Mañana es el último día de castigo, y quedan MUCHAS cosas por hacer —recalcó, paseándose mientras observaba el aula —, por lo tanto, mañana, será el único día que tendrán para quedarse hasta la hora que sea, pero deben terminar todo. Completamente impecable debe quedar. Así que procuren ponerse ropa cómoda, porque pueden que tengan que hasta arrastrarse por el piso para barrer toda la mugre que queda. Al más mínimo chicle que encuentre, se les sumará otra semana, y así sucesivamente. Yo le avisaré al personal que, si los encuentran merodeando a las cuatro de la mañana, es porque están cumpliendo su detención.

Por eso, al otro día, cada uno fue lo más deportivo posible. James se había conseguido un traje con Sirius —que era el único que se preocupaba de hacer ejercicios —, y Lily simplemente había sacado uno que tenía, estaba bastante gastado, pero servía igual.

James cargaba las escobas, los plumeros y los trapos, y Lily unos cubos con un set de cosas de limpieza, sacada de los armarios de Filch.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó James, amarrándose una cinta azul en la cabeza. Luego hizo unos pasos extraños con las manos y los pies.

Lily rompió a carcajadas —uy, qué chistoso, si cualquier cosa de James le da risa — al verlo.

—No sé —contestó, finalmente —, podríamos limpiar las mesas primero, los armarios y los caldero, y por último las paredes y el piso.

—Buena idea —dijo James —, puedes comenzar. Yo te miro, no tengo ningún apuro.

—A-ja-já. Muévete —ordenó Lily, con un dedo amenazador.

James, fingiendo máximo esfuerzo, empezó a revisar las mesas. Lily decidió ignorar eso, y se colocó a lo mismo también.

Luego de unos cuantos pupitres, empezaron a agarrarle el hilo al trabajo. No se hablaban, estaban ceñudos, concentrados, apurados, porque en el fondo, lo que más querían, era terminar pronto con eso.

Terminaron con las mesas, y continuaron de inmediato con los cuatro armarios, turnándose: uno limpiaba los frascos de las pociones, y el otro sacudía el mueble.

—Lily, paremos diez minutos, por favor, es que con el polvo me está picando la nariz — _¡ráscate, entonces, para algo tienes los dedos!_

—Está bien, descansa tú, que yo continúo —dijo Lily, de mala gana, mientras James empezaba a estornudar. Se fue hacia los calderos para fregarlos. Su compañero, como dijo, a los diez minutos se le unió.

De vez en cuando Lily preguntaba la hora a James. El tiempo pasaba rápido, y ellos eran lentos. Y dieron la una cuando terminaron de limpiar los calderos y las paredes.

—Hagamos el último esfuerzo —alentó Lily —, sólo nos queda el piso y reordenar los puestos.

James no objetó nada. Y con parsimonia y paciencia barrieron, enceraron y reordenaron los pupitres.

Cerca de las dos acabaron todo.

— ¡Por fin! —exclamó James, dejándose caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el escritorio del profesor —, sólo espero que Slughorn haya sido lo suficientemente duro con Quejicus, y la loca esa.

—No creo —contestó ella, pesimista, sentándose sobre una de las mesas, frente a James —, McGonagall es la única que castiga fatalmente a los estudiantes de su propia casa.

—Tienes razón —miró a Lily, y se sacó la ridícula cinta de la cabeza —¿Qué hacemos?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—No sé.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

Lily formuló una mueca. Se había quedado abstraída. James la miraba con cara de signo de interrogación esperando alguna respuesta. ¿Era la poca luz que había o los ojos de James se veían más bonitos de lo normal? Finalmente, decidió pronunciar palabra.

—Eh… ¿James?

—¿Sí? —dijo, en tono de "ya era hora".

—Con todo esto de la pelea y nuestro castigo, había olvidado lo bien que lo había pasado contigo en la fiesta. Me entretuve mucho —por alguna extraña razón, su tono de voz había disminuido, y el corazón se le había acelerado.

James sonrío.

—Yo también lo pasé bien, ojalá se repitiera… —corroboró—siempre que tú quisieras, pero ya no hay más Hogwarts, éste es el último año, y ya no hay más fiestas. Dudo que Dumbledore festeje semana Santa. Pero, aún así, me gustaría que se repitiera, me encantaría bailar contigo otra vez… —susurró, esperanzado, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Lily.

—Podría repetirse perfectamente, aunque no haya Hogwarts, también me gustaría bailar otra vez contigo.

Lily no estaba diciendo eso por que sí. Jamás se había sentido tan atraída hacia James como en ese momento. No sentía cosquillas, ni mariposas, ni estaba roja, ni nerviosa, pero su corazón latía a cien por hora. Había algo extraño en el ambiente. Tal vez todo se había confabulado para que se dieran las cosas. ¿Era el hecho de sentirse enamorada? ¿Uno se daba cuenta, precisamente, cuando estaba enamorada?

James se enderezó, y la miró, incrédulo.

— ¿Eso significa algo? —interrogó, entrecerrando los ojos. Casi se podían oír el par de corazones palpitando, aparte de sus respiraciones.

—Tal vez… sí —respondió, misteriosa.

— Y… ¿puedo yo saber?

Lily suspiró, se bajó de la mesa, y caminó los pocos metros que le separaban, con la vista de Potter siguiéndola. ¡Juntó fuerza y le mandó una patada en todo lo que se llama jeta! Aaah, se la creyeron, pues no, no fue así. Se arrodilló, quedando a su altura, le tomó de la cara suavemente, y lo atrajo hacia ella, sin darle tiempo a que hablara o la continuara mirando asombrado. Acercó su boca a la de James y lo besó, levemente temerosa a que la rechazara por su repentino cambio de actitud, pero no fue así. Él estaba hace mucho tiempo esperando eso. La rodeó por la cintura y le contestó con un beso aún más apasionado.

Lily se separó lentamente de James, con los ojos apenas abiertos. Jamás había dado un beso tan sensual, ni había disfrutado tanto de uno.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —farfulló James, sin rodeos, y sin soltarla. Los ojos le brillaban de una manera asombrosa. Lily lo miró fijamente a sus luces castañas, y se sintió más segura que nunca. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era el destino… podía sentirlo.

—Sí, James, sí quiero —y lo volvió a besar.

Permanecieron un par de minutos así, hasta que volvieron a mirar la hora. Eran las dos y cuarto. Juntos fueron a dejar los útiles de aseo, y se fueron a la Sala Común.

Lily había quedado tan activada con lo último ocurrido, que a pesar del sueño, fue capaz de darse un baño a esas horas. Y aunque no hubiese querido, habría tenido que hacerlo, porque estaba llena de polvo y de chicles con olor a frutilla y menta. Ella no se llamaba Harry Potter, ella se bañaba todos los días.

Al día siguiente todos recibieron muy asombrados y felices un saludo de beso en los labios de James y Lily, incluso Remus. Sirius y Alice regañaron a sus respectivos amigos por no haberles dicho antes, pero a excusa fue la misma: _"Pasó ayer, tú estabas dormido, era tarde, y ahora no hubo tiempo"_.

Y así comenzó todo. Un noviazgo público, sin celos de parte de James, ni tampoco de parte de Lily. Era una relación "perfecta", aunque igual, como siempre, tenían sus pequeñas discusiones, y la que llegó a ser más fuerte, fue cuando James insistió en que quería molestar a Snape, y ella le pidió que no lo hiciera más. Snape había pasado a la historia, y tampoco significaba estar vengándose de él. No obstante, tampoco se olvidaba de su mirada, cuando se dio cuenta de que los había visto con James en el patio, dándose un beso muy arrejuntados. Pero solo ella se había dado cuenta, porque Snape estaba oculto entre unos árboles, observándola con odio sólo a ella.

Lily pudo perfectamente llevar su noviazgo con James sin tener que dejar los estudios. Le fue bien en los EXTASIS, y Alice le estuvo sacando siempre en cara el _"Te dije que ibas a quedarte con James, al final"_, aunque ella no le hacía mucho caso porque sí tenía razón, y no sacaba nada con discutirle.

Y tan sólo dos días antes de que finalizara el curso se supo que Bellatrix con Snape habían terminado en una terrible discusión. Nadie sabía por qué, pero en la mesa de Slytherin había una gran distancia entre ellos. Bueno… en realidad Lily, nuevamente, era la única que sabía.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo a los terrenos? —ofreció Alice a Lily, mientras dejaban el Gran Comedor, luego del almuerzo —, seguro que los chicos están allí.

—Excelente idea, pero antes, quiero pasar al baño a lavarme los dientes —dijo Lily —, yo comí atún, tú no —aclaró al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga.

—Ah, claro. James quedaría aterrorizado por tu aliento a pescado —bromeó Alice —. ¿Puedo ir yo por mientras? No tengo ganas de devolverme todo…

—Sí, puedo ir sola, ponte en un lugar visible, eso sí, para que te pueda ver después.

Se separaron, y cada una siguió su camino. Lily llevaba el cepillo de dientes en el bolsillo, siempre, para todos lados. Se le había hecho una costumbre desde hace mucho tiempo. Subió al segundo piso, avanzó un par de pasos, bordeando una de las aulas, cuando oyó voces. Y no eran voces comunes, eran dos muy conocidas, y no era precisamente una discusión; más bien se asimilaba a una pelea. Pero no se había detenido precisamente porque supiera que eran nada menos que Bellatrix y Severus las fuentes, sino que se detuvo por completo cuando escuchó su propio nombre.

—¿Evans? No es cierto.

—No me mientas. Te he visto, ¿crees que soy una estúpida, Snape? Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras cada vez que él está con Potter, como trituras las cosas bajo tu mano cuando la ves con otro, o como te quedas mirándola cuando pasa sola.

—Estás loca. Loca de remate. ¡Es una maldita sangre impura! —gritó Severus, y se oyó el golpe de un puño contra una mesa.

A Lily le hirvió la sangre. ¿Llamándola sangre sucia a pesar de todo, a espaldas de ella? Parece que no había aprendido la lección. Era un maldito hipócrita. Se apegó contra la puerta cerrada del aula.

—No lo suficientemente loca como para imaginar cosas.

—Es mentira, yo jamás… yo no la miro, nunca lo he hecho; lo que pasa es que tú eres una paranoica —y al parecer Bellatrix debe haber hecho algún gesto a continuación, porque Snape gritó — ¡No seas mentirosa!

— ¡Aquí el único que miente eres tú! ¡ADMÍTELO! ¡Te gusta la sangre impura porque es lo que más está a tu nivel, ya que tú eres un asqueroso mestizo al que nadie toma en cuenta! ¡Y aunque ella sea una hija de muggles, JAMÁS estará contigo! ¡Olvida esos sueños!

— ¡Qué sabes tú si me tomaría en cuenta o no!

— ¿Entonces lo admites? ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Sí, la quiero a ella!

— ¿Quieres? ¿Bromeas? ¿Y desde cuándo tú quieres a alguien?

— ¡Eso no te incumbe a ti, Black!

—Claro que me incumbe. Pensé que podríamos estar juntos por algo más que conveniencia. Yo no le tengo cariño a la gente, Snape, bien sabes que yo no amo a nadie, pero podrías haberte ganado mi respeto, que ya es bastante. Pero no. Eres despreciable… un híbrido.

—¡Si tanto te molesta todo eso, terminemos! ¡No hay nada tuyo que me importe, nada!

—Maldito hijo de… —y soltó un improperio.

Lily oyó unos pasos apresurados, y atinó a despegarse de la puerta, pero no fue lo suficientemente a tiempo como para quedar fuera del alcance. Ésta se abrió de golpe y le dio de lleno en la cara. Alcanzó a reprimir el grito, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y sentía un ardor horrible. Vio cómo el cabello de Bellatrix volaba tras ella, que había salido disparada, murmurando cosas, sin darse cuenta de una Lily aplastada entre la puerta y la pared.

De todas maneras, a la pelirroja poco le importó si se volteaba y se percataba de su presencia, porque en ese momento, tenía un horrible dolor de nariz. Salió detrás de la puerta, con la mano en la zona afectada. Y justo cuando hizo eso, Severus se topó con ella.

Éste la miró aterrorizado, mientras se le subían los colores a las mejillas.

— ¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas? —dijo entre dientes, con la mandíbula apretadísima.

Lily simplemente lo esquivó, con los ojos llorosos por el dolor de la nariz (seguro que él pensaría que había sido por sus "súper hirientes palabras"), sin dirigirle antes una mirada de desprecio. Y se fue. Y él no le dijo nada más, pero sabía que había oído todo.

Partió directo a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey le curó la nariz en un dos por tres, y salió a reunirse con Alice en los terrenos. Estaba acompañada de Sirius, James y Frank.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntó ella.

— Tuve un pequeño percance con unos chicos de primero —mintió —, pero no fue nada grave.

Fue rodeada por los brazos de James.

—Bien, bien… Veo que estoy sobrando —dijo Sirius, con una mueca.

—Ándate, entonces —le dijo James.

—Sí… los dejo, par de tórtolos — le dio una palmada en la espalda a James —iré a buscar a Lunático y a Colagusano…

Frank miró extrañado, porque no tenía idea a quién le decían así. Pero nadie se preocupó de aclarárselo, y en ese caso, Lily era la única que sabía la real verdad del porqué de los apodos.

—Nosotros nos vamos a dar un paseo —dijo Alice —, perdimos bastante tiempo esperándote, Lily.

—Bueno, mi deber de prefecta termina mañana en la mañana, es mi trabajo controlar a los traviesos —sentenció la pelirroja. Luego, partió con James a pasear por allí, al lugar más apartado.

Era increíble estar con él… se sentía en tanta paz. Se sentía querida, respetada… Sus besos, sus abrazos eran indescriptibles, sus palabras, todo. El tono de su voz le causaba paz, incluso cuando estaba irritado.

—Te amo, James —susurró, de pronto, abrazándolo, haciendo que se detuvieran entre unos árboles.

James la abrazó fuertemente y le besó la cabeza.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces al oírte decir eso —contestó él, con un tono muy manso —, ya sabes que yo te amo a ti.

Le tomó la cara y la besó por largo rato.

Al día siguiente, todos se despidieron muy contentos. En el tren, Lily con su grupo de amigas y compañeras se fue cotorreando todo el tiempo, excepto la vez en que fue a ver a James al vagón —estuvieron un rato en el pasillo, abrazados y fundidos en un tierno beso—, hasta que decidió volver, éste entró al compartimento con los muchachos; ella avanzó y fue repentinamente agarrada del brazo y tirada hacia dentro de uno. La puerta se cerró, la cortina también. Se giró, asustada, presintiendo quién sería, porque el siempre había hecho eso.

— ¿Qué? —indagó de mala gana.

Severus la miró, y ella estuvo segura de que tenía ganas de besarla, por sus ojos brillosos, pero ella se cubrió la frente con la mano, exasperada. Sintió tristeza momentánea. Estaba harta de la actitud de Snape.

—Severus —dijo, y luego, se alejó un poco, pero mirándolo —, ya dejamos las cosas. No hay nada que hablar. No hay nada que hacer. Cortemos todo esto de raíz.

— ¿Vas bien con Potter? —preguntó, de mala gana, haciendo caso omiso a lo demás.

—Mejor que nunca —respondió, sin odio, pero con firmeza.

—Es una pena…

—Es una pena para ti —dijo ella, estirando la mano hacia atrás, para abrir la puerta —, tú me perdiste. Yo no te hice nada.

Hizo un último gesto con la cabeza, y salió al pasillo, dejándolo solo en el vagón, sin Bellatrix, ni Avery, ni Nott que lo acompañara.

Cuando bajaron del tren, en el Andén 9 ¾, Lily se fue despidiendo de sus amigos. Luego quedó con James de verse pronto. Luego se aproximó a Remus, quien la apartó un poco de la multitud.

—Disculpa los malos ratos —dijo, y la abrazó. Lily le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—No te preocupes, Remus.

—Te ves bien con James —susurró, luego de que la había soltado. Lily supo que lo decía con sinceridad por su mirada.

—Gracias. Ya verás que tú también podrás encontrar a alguien… no creas que yo no he sufrido.

—Lo sé —dijo el chico, recordando la escena de Lily llorando a orillas del bosque.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por el poste de ladrillos, lo último que se encontró fue con los profundos ojos negros de Severus Snape. Y nunca más lo vio. Caminó junto con sus amigos, por el terminal de trenes muggles, hasta que de pronto, una niña de no más de cuatro años se estrelló estrepitosamente con Remus, por ir corriendo a alta velocidad, huyendo de su madre, que resultó ser la prima de Sirius. Tenía el pelo rosado y muy corto. Cayó al suelo, y Remus tuvo que procurar consolar a la chiquitita, hasta que la mamá la alcanzara.

—¡Chao! —le gritó la niña a Remus, desde el hombro de su madre. El chico hizo un gesto con la mano.

—¡Lunático encontró un amor! —bromeó Sirius algo celoso por no haber recibido un abrazo de su prima pequeña, Nymphadora. Remus rió, sin saber que quizá esa niña fuera su futura novia, a los treinta y tantos.

Y el tiempo transcurrió. Lily pasó los años más maravillosos con James. Se casó con él, y tuvo un hijo. Y ella estaba tranquila. Y supo que se había casado con la persona correcta cuando Voldemort había llegado a arrebatarle su hijo. James la protegió, dio su vida por ella, y ella por su hijo. Y seguía estando tranquila. Al menos, a pesar de su corta vida, había logrado ser plenamente feliz.

_Sin embargo, alguien, a lo lejos, estaba observando desde la ventana de un castillo, solo, rodeado de sombras. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla pálida y cansada. Aquel hombre tenía muchos arrepentimientos acumulados. Había hecho tantas cosas incorrectas en su vida, y ya no había manera de repararlo. Él, el delator de los Potter. Él, el que rechazó a la chica que había amado de verdad, sólo por miedos y razones que ahora, no valía la pena y que, sinceramente, jamás habían importado. Ella había sido la única que pudo comprender su persona, y él, Severus Snape, la había dejado, abandonado, insultado, disminuido... Cómo se arrepentía… La había tenido entre sus brazos, la había besado, y la había dejado escapar. La subestimó. Pensó que ella se iba a arrastrar por él, y no fue así. Y le dolía más que haya sido así, porque así se aseguraba de que ella no le pertenecía. Jamás había sido el destino de ellos de estar juntos._

_La lágrima terminó de caer. Recordó la primera vez que sintió sus labios… su mirada anonadada ante el intento desesperado para tratar de silenciarla…_

_Cómo se arrepentía. Pero ya no había nada que hacer._

Una casa destruida y llena de dolorosos escombros cubría el cuerpo inerte y frágil cuerpo de Lily Evans, junto con el de su esposo, James Potter, quien jamás la había dejado sola.

Las cenizas de una rosa y un chocolate inexistentes, estaban todavía en cierto basurero, al interior del colegio Hogwarts; impregnadas en el corroído metal.

El hombre solitario, abrazaba una túnica elegante, hecha como de seda, que alguna vez había sido obsequiada por cierta pelirroja recordando todos los bellos momentos de paz que le brindó alguna vez.

Un amor secreto había sido construido durante 1977, en los de séptimo año, de una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, y se había esfumado tan luego, como su edificación.

Nunca nadie lo sospechó. Ni siquiera Lupin, que era el más astuto de todos. Ni siquiera Bellatrix, que era la más malvada de su casa, y que sabía a la perfección que Severus había querido a la "Sangre Sucia Evans". Nadie supo que en el invernadero dos abrazos y besos apasionados habían existido…

El secreto de Lily logró ser siempre un secreto.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Sí, estúpido, ya no había nada que hacer, todo estaba podrido por completo. Me perdiste, ¡loser! **_

_**Bueno, gente desconocida y agradable, y esa es mi historia. Quizá la verdadera habría sido menos graciosa. Yo misma le di mis toques graciosos y liviandos para que no fuera tan dramática, pero quiero que les quede claro que no es fácil olvidar a una persona de un momento a otro. Me costó olvidar a ese cretino, no lo duden. Reconozco que amé y amo a James Potter con toda mi alma (aunque ahora ya no tengo alma… ¿o soy alma? No me pregunten qué soy, porque ni yo lo sé). Pero, ahora, que tengo más tiempo para pensar y reflexionar las cosas, me sigo preguntando si yo habría sido más feliz con Severus Snape, claro, siempre que el muy… no me hubiese rechazado. Debería haber sido más hombrecito. ¡Igual le salió el tiro por la culata con Bellatrix!**_

_**Y no puedo negar que me río de vez en cuando para mis adentros cuando lo veo martirizándose por su enorme arrepentimiento de haberme dejado por tal estupidez. De vez en cuando me meto en sus sueños y los transformo en pesadillas para que sufra un poco más. Al final de todo, él fue uno de los factores para matarme. Además así aprovecho de vengar a mi hijo, quien sufre siempre por los insultos de ése, por venganza a mí y a James, que ahora está como profesor de pociones… Qué, si igual no me llega ni a los talones… Lily Evans seguirá siendo, incluso muerta, la mejor de las fabricadoras de pociones…**_

_**Bueno, bueno. El punto es que, con el tiempo, puedes llegar a amar a una persona. Y estoy segura de que no me arrepiento de haberme casado con James Potter. Me costó un poco aceptarlo, pero tal como les conté ya, pasé los mejores años con él. Fuimos un amor maduro. Severus Snape, tal vez, solo fue un capricho y un amor pasajero.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Pero no anden propagando la historia por ahí! ¿Eh? Imagínense si se entera Harry. "Mi madre novia de uno de mis peores enemigos". Vayan a decir cuál de todos los cientos de enemigos de mi hijo…**_

_**Bueno, me desaparezco, tengo que ir a tirarle los pies a Snape. ¡Adiós!**_

_**FIN.**_

* * *

Al principio este fanfiction tenía toques de chiste… pues bien, ahora último, se me tornó algo dramática y trágica. No es fácil escribir algo de amor completamente gracioso. Pero espero que no hayan sufrido. ¡Las fans de Snape-Lily! Lástima. Yo soy fan de esa pareja, pero jamás se iban a quedar juntos. Estoy completamente segura, aunque AMO a Severus Snape, que el noviazgo no iba a resultar. Polos opuestos no siempre se atraen. Snape era demasiado inseguro… ¡Y ahora se arrepiente! Bueno, bueno, no todo es lágrimas. Tengo un fic de Snape en mente. No será largo como este, pero será, espero, entretenido.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguieron este fic. Si alguien quiere despotricarme o borrarme de sus favoritos, porque le di un final que no les gusta, ¡háganlo!, jajá, no, espero que no, espero que les haya gustado. Y que sepan que el final siempre iba a ser el mismo, así que nada me ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

Cada uno sabrá quién siguió el fic, y a quien agradezco. No daré nombres, pero, ya les dije, estoy, MUY agradecida por su pérdida de tiempo conmigo, ajajajá.

Y aunque esto debería ir en categoría desafíos, si quieren darme ideas para un nuevo fic que anhelen leer, pueden hacerlo.

Besos y abrazos a todos.

Y saben porqué Snape se quedó solo? PORQUE ES MÍO!!!! Muahahah, pero lo comparto… T_T todas soñamos con que Snape sea nuestro… bueno, adiós!

Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, QUE ES EL CAPÍTULO FINAL!


End file.
